


Where All Ladders Start 阶梯起始之处

by Ano0901, emungere



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Knives, M/M, Scarification
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ano0901/pseuds/Ano0901, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威尔渐渐地在巴尔地摩州精神犯罪病院里中失去理智。他与魔鬼做了一场交易以求解脱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where All Ladders Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176359) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



威尔坐在他床铺的边沿，听着向他接近的脚步轻声叩地。对于现在的奇尔顿，一个需要拄着拐杖，轻微跛行的人，这步调过于平稳。而现在并不是晚餐时间，他也已经用过午餐。

脚步止于他的单间外。某个人的视线带着实质性的重量停在了他的身上。

“你好，威尔。”

是汉尼拔。

威尔几乎要转过去看看，但那不怎么安全。他必须要保持沉着，保持冷静。

“我很想说你看起来不错，但这过于造作。”

可不止一点。他看起来相当灰暗，不论是他的衣服或他的皮肤，他的双眼或他的心。

“威尔？”声音靠近了点，饱含询问意味。他听见皮质的鞋底摩擦过水泥地面。“你有在听吗？”

这会儿时间正以一种令人寻味地方式划过，同时像一阵洪流或一幢冰川。五分钟像是一个小时，五小时又像一秒。

“你能听到我讲话吗？”

他人的疯狂点亮他的心智好像那是用以装点圣诞树的小灯泡，但他自身全部的理智打压着他，让他沉进海洋般的地板里，去到内心世界里一个冷漠的黎明。

“现在是下午时间三点五十四分，”汉尼拔说道，“你现在正在巴尔第摩州犯罪精神病院，并且你的名字是威尔•格雷厄姆。”

威尔几乎畏缩了。这些单字们属于曾经，那时他还坚持着保留自我意识，好像自我意识是什么值得保留的东西一样。

这句话第五遍的重复让他在他的大腿上不住地碾磨他的手腕。第十一遍时，他用的脚趾抵着地面并且紧绷着他脊背的每一寸肌肉去呆着不动。第十七遍重复击倒了他。

“停下，”他说。他一打破这沉默，词句就不由他的控制倾泻而出。“停，我知道我在哪儿，我知道。”

这个意识击中了他头颅里不适的那一部分脑组织。他将他的手掌按压在他的眼睛上，直到这种不适感被再一次安置妥当。

“你知道你是谁吗？”汉尼拔问道。

“我知道我的名字。”这足够接近了。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

威尔这次抬头看了看汉尼拔。暗影在汉尼拔的脸上安逸地栖息着，在汉尼拔的双手上眷恋地缠绕着。他的双眼是他关于他的最明亮的东西。就像圣诞节的黎明。

威尔漫不经心地想他为什么没有早点看清这一切。

“威尔？”汉尼拔催促着他的回答。

“是的，”他说，“我知道你是谁。”

“是吗？”汉尼拔不着痕迹地抬了抬头。“完全地？”

“那些东西从来不是手术战利品。你吃了它们。把它们喂给我们。每个人。甚至是杰克。”

“为何你说甚至是杰克？”

“他是你正交战的人。”

“他不重要。阿伽门农较于你的卡桑德拉，如果你愿意这么说。”

“没人相信卡桑德拉。”

“但阿伽门农牺牲了他的女儿去达成卡桑德拉的事业。这个比喻令人惊讶的恰适。”

“希腊神话尽是低廉的比喻。你或许可以用西洋棋。”

汉尼拔微笑了。“那或许更好。”

“操你的。”

汉尼拔发出一个不尽然的声响。“务必别让你周边的环境影响你自身。”

“你务必要离开。”威尔说。“你不能呆在这。我不能和你讲话。”热量在他的脊背上纠结，他的心脏开始不规则地跳动。“求你。我现在不能思考。”

“当你思考时会发生什么，威尔？”

“我不能呆在这儿，我也不能想这个。”他用他的双手环绕着他自己，抓紧自己的肘弯。

“奇尔顿医生告诉我他们不得不对你用两次镇静剂。是什么导致了这个？”

威尔摇头，他换成站姿，向另一面稍远的墙踱步，好像这么做他就能平稳他正狂飙的心跳。他强迫自己停下脚步，呼吸，把他的胸口贴在在冰冷的水泥墙上。

他在墙上敲打着自己的太阳穴，缓慢的，他喜欢这么做的感觉：坚实的，确定的。他又做了一遍。

“威尔，到这来。”汉尼拔的音调明显地增高了，他将一只手臂穿过了铁栏，向前伸展。

威尔慢吞吞地眨了眨眼，然后向汉尼拔走去。这比去思考为什么他别这么做要简单。汉尼拔单手覆上他的额头，看向他的双眼。

“你没有发烧。你到达这里时他们就继续给你用药了吗？”

“完全康复了，”威尔喃喃自语道。他盯着汉尼拔肩膀后的那片墙。“最后一片药是…很久以前了。”

“你知道从你到这里至今过了多久吗？”

“这有什么关系？”他向汉尼拔的触碰靠得更近。“你曾杀了多少人？”

“比加勒特•杰卡布•霍布斯要多，必然地。”

“你为什么不把我也杀掉？”

“我更喜欢有你在的这个世界。”

“我不喜欢。不是像这样。你现在能杀了我吗？”

“你真的想要死去吗，威尔？”

威尔抬头以便看向汉尼拔，他抬起手捧住威尔的脸。当汉尼拔对他做了所有这一切后，这碰触仍然令他觉得坚实可靠。

“你是故意这么做的吗？”威尔问道。

“我不认为我全然了解这个地方给你带来的压抑。”他暂停片刻。“我曾希望我们能继续我们的谈话。”

威尔狭促地笑了。“这对你来说是个笑话，我想。人无完人。当你将我的大脑放在一个罐子里时你可能会得到更好的结果。或者把它切片然后油煎。在这儿它不能存活。”

汉尼拔注视着他。他用了一会去拨开威尔脸上的头发。几秒钟在无言中滑过。

“你现在在哪儿？”汉尼拔最终问道。

“在我的噩梦中。”

“和我谈谈你的噩梦。”

威尔猛烈地摇了摇头，从铁栏边退开。“我不能。”

“那么我明白了。”汉尼拔再次暂停了片刻。这次沉默比之前维持了更久。“假设有一种方法能让你从梦境中醒来，”他说，“这是你所想要的吗？”

威尔从余光中瞥了瞥他，他将一只手放在嘴唇上摩擦。“什么方法？”

“假设我可以从这里解救你，”汉尼拔说，这一次更加确定地，“你会将什么用以回报？”

“从这儿出去？”威尔不由之主地向他走近了一步。“永远地？”

“是的。”

“任何事。任何你想要的。”

汉尼拔点头示意他走近，威尔照做了。希望在他的胸膛内令他不安地躁动着。汉尼拔用一种他曾见过很多次的、非常冷静的好奇心打量着他。他曾将这归为专业超然性。

“假使我让你去杀了阿拉娜•布鲁姆？”汉尼拔说。

这些带有物理重量的词将他径直推向地面。他的膝盖撞击在水泥地面上，发出一声钝响。有一瞬间，他在脑中构建了一幅画面，他的手中拿着一把刀，她的脖颈喷溅出血液。四壁在他的周身摇晃。“我不能，”他几乎窒息。

汉尼拔用一只冷静的手轻扶他脖子的后面。“好的，”他安慰性地说。“我只想指明要点。在与恶魔的交易中你应当更加小心。”

威尔抬头去看他。“求你。”他说。

“你并不能以为我关心着你就会对你手下留情。你会为我杀人。不要在这一点上欺骗你自己。”

*

汉尼拔将车停进一个停车库后去查看威尔的情况。威尔从落在宾利车的副驾驶位的那一刻起就进入了沉眠，或是失去了意识。他的皮肤发光，看起来像苍白的蜡。汉尼拔测量了他的脉搏。他的心跳过快，他手腕内侧的皮肤黏腻湿冷。

汉尼拔曾乐意，甚至称得上愉悦地，看着威尔奇特的理解力分崩离析，在威尔自己的思想背离他自身时将他的反应一一编码，但这止步于一个受控实验。汉尼拔在医院里看到的是一种永久性的改变。他发现他永远不会因带走威尔这个决定而后悔，不论此番代价会是如何。  
他戴上他的手套，和邻近的一辆凯迪拉克互换了车牌。一辆宾利或许引人注目，但是一辆偷来的车会让情况变得更糟。最精明的选择是尽快离开这个城市。

如果有时间，尽管只是一周，他将能安排一个更加缜密的抽身计划。现在为止，他抹杀了两个守卫，但对于杰克认为威尔自身能够应付的仍然多了两个，特别是基于杀人的手法。

到达一个他储存着应急装备的租凭储物柜巴士站的路程相当短，算是不幸中的万幸。他取回了应急包裹，在一个附近的便利店里为仍像死人一般沉寂的威尔买了一条毛毯。

高峰期的交通堵塞了街道，当他终于开上I-95驶向南方时，街灯已然褪色。

威尔在他的睡梦中痉挛，终于，被噩梦咬紧。汉尼拔注视着恐惧和抵触在他的脸上交替行军，渴望着能浸入威尔的脑海观摩是何种黑暗的奇景正在上演。他想知道威尔是否梦见了他。


	2. Chapter 2

威尔在黑暗中惊醒，与束缚着他的镣铐搏斗。恐慌涌起塞住了他的喉咙。他的呼吸浅而狭促。有一个坚实的重量将他的胸腔向下压紧。

“——必须镇静下来——威尔！”

汉尼拔的声音。他胸腔上的重量是汉尼拔的手。而唯一的镣铐是他的安全带。

“我醒了，抱歉。”威尔说。他为自己心智而道歉已经成了一个习惯。他的心跳如此之快让他觉得想要呕吐，他的汗水透过他的衣服渗入座椅里。

“在后排有一条毛毯，”汉尼拔说，“过一会儿你会觉得冷的。”

威尔探身拿到了毛毯并把他自己裹了起来。他感觉到一种熟悉的、几乎要震碎骨骼的颤抖快要来袭。他记得他单人囚室外的守卫，还有当汉尼拔轻而易举地拧断他的脖子时骨头破碎的声音。这是他记忆中最后一件事。

“你曾那样杀过很多人吗？”

“多少算是很多？”

“超过二十人。”

“也许吧。肯定比十个人要多。”

“你杀了富兰克林，对吗？并不是杜拜尔斯•巴奇。”

“不是杜拜尔斯•巴奇。”

“那真干净简洁，”威尔安静地说。“你会像那样杀了我吗？”

“我已经告诉过你，我没有杀死你的欲望。”

“如果你突然想这么做了，而且觉得有必要参考我的偏好，那样是我理想的死法。”

“我想我一定会留心的。”汉尼拔说。

“我们要去哪儿？”

“这取决于你。你才是逃犯。我仅仅是你的人质。”

他的眼睛灼痛。他的双手在他的脸颊上巡梭，威尔透过手掌开始说话。“又不像是我有这方面的先见。我不介意你给点建议。”

“你很聪明，并且适应性很强。你不需要我的帮助。”

威尔尝试着去思考该怎么办。他需要出境。除此以外，他没有任何实质性的想法。“你有现金吗？”他这么问道。

“有五千美金的现金。”

威尔转身以便能盯着他。“认真地吗？”

“我有个应急包裹。”

“你真是…对突发事件准备颇多。”

汉尼拔的笑声柔软而温暖。威尔想要蜷缩在这笑声中并且在那儿生活下去。这想法可不怎么好。

他清了清喉咙，向别处看去。“走下个出口。”他说。

他们变了方向，发现了一个栖息在能够远眺高速公路的山坡上的沃尔玛。汉尼拔将车泊在停车场的最边沿。

“我需要你的裤子，”威尔如是说，他反手脱下他身上的连身衣裤，“衬衫也要。”

汉尼拔向倾了倾身，优雅地做了半个鞠躬，之后开始脱他的衣服。威尔向别处看去，看向黑暗的山坡。

“我会给你弄些别的衣服来穿。超市里有什么你想吃的东西吗？”

“或许是那些员工。”

威尔甩了甩头，正好看见汉尼拔将他的裤子从胯骨褪下。

“这是个笑话吗？还是你想吓唬我？”

“我为何会要吓你呢，威尔？你可比任何人都要了解我。”

汉尼拔将他的衬衫、裤子以及领带交到他手中。威尔随手丢了领带，然后以远不及汉尼拔所持有的优雅剥下了自己的囚服。

“你在城里时换了车牌。你肯定这么做了，否则我们早就被抓回去了。”

“对。”

“当我在超市时再做一次。”他将衬衫的纽扣系好，将袖子卷高。衣服仍然是温暖的。他将皮带扣紧。

他下了车，头也不回地向超市走去。当他低头时他在衬衫上闻到了已经褪去的、汉尼拔的气味。

沃尔玛里，下了班的购物者们像游魂般漫无目的地晃荡，似乎他们并未察觉到他人的存在，好像也不能察觉自我意识的存在。

他为两人买了些衣服，水，快餐。每一条走道都被搅拌机或寝具、微波炉或早餐麦片塞满。在情况最好的时候，庞大的超市曾让威尔质疑他自己是否清醒。他将一把猎刀放在牛肉脯和土豆片上边，猜想他当下极有可能是大梦一场。

当他回到车里时，他们有了一块肯塔基州的牌照。威尔递给汉尼拔牛仔裤，白色的棉体恤还有黑色的亨利衬衫。他在汉尼拔穿起这些衣服前完全无法想象那是如何的一番光景，然而当他切实地看到后，他完全不能将视觉体验与他对于这个人的精神概念统一起来。“食人魔连环杀手”这个标题即刻滑进他所谓的精神概念，像一本书的书页上的镀金。

威尔没法转移目光。

“我看起来有什么不同吗？”汉尼拔问道。

“你看起来像另外一个人。”

“你看起来和以前没什么不同。”

威尔叹气。“是啊。讽刺是个混蛋。找个快餐店。”

他们去了麦当劳。威尔没有任何胃口，他也无法记起上次他有胃口是何年何月，但他依旧强迫自己在接下来的几英里的路上吞了个芝士堡，一些薯条还有大半杯奶昔。

汉尼拔以极其相似的冷淡态度和可观的厌恶情绪吃下了这些东西。

“真抱歉不和你胃口。”威尔如是说。其中只有一星半点儿嘲讽意味。这也不怎么好。

“我曾经忍受过比吃次等牛肉更糟糕的情况。尽管不是最近。我们现在去哪儿？”

“南加州。如果你愿意我可以开车。我现在感觉好些了。”他吃的东西起了点作用。他不再觉得自己会在任何一秒中昏厥过去，或是向远方飘去。这世界仍有些不真实，他也没完全说服自己他是清醒着的，但这两者都不会影响他驾驶。

“我来驾驶。你和我说话。和我谈谈你的噩梦。”

“难道到冥河对岸时才要给摆渡人付钱不是一条规矩吗？”

“卡戎[*1]没有动机去原封不动地保留人的灵魂。”

“你也没有。”

“我当然有。我们是朋友，难道不是吗？”

威尔看向他的双手，他的手抓紧汉尼拔过于宽松的裤子。“你不是我的朋友，汉尼拔。你毁了我的生活。”他说。

“你或许会毁掉我的。最终，你或许会逮捕我。有些人会将这看做是自我保护。”

“你有别的选择。”

“我不曾想取你性命。我现在依然不想。”

“你或许可以停止你做的一切。你可以让开膛手就此消失。”

“大多是连环杀手感到一种无可避免的强制力——”

“但你不，”威尔安静地说，“我曾说过你是一个精神病患者和一个施虐者，但这并不是全部，对吗？你并不从他人的痛苦中体会到愉悦。你仅仅认为人们在遭受痛苦时会变得更加有趣。你认为当我遭受痛苦时我更为有趣。”

“你总是有趣的。在你处于一些极端情况下时我认为你很迷人。这有些差别。”

威尔听见他自己的脉搏跳动，轮胎摩擦路面的杂音，以及有昆虫不时地撞上挡风玻璃的轻叩。

“好吧，”他在跨过沉默的深渊后小心谨慎地说道，“但是我认为你杀人并不是因为你被迫使这么做。你杀人是因为你所视这世界全无乐趣与新意，因此你被冒犯了。你杀人的手法或许和他人作画与演奏的意态重合。这并非强迫症使然。这是自我表述。这是艺术。”

“你会要去一个音乐家放弃演奏他的乐器吗？”

“如果他的演奏只换来我的死亡或疯狂，抑或这个音乐家将我视作他的朋友，我会的。是的。最少我会希望他在我听不到的地方演奏。”

另一阵令人乏闷的寂静似乎将要永远地吞噬他们两人。他们前头的一辆车向一个出口驶去。车的尾灯闪过，留下黑暗布景在他们之前。

“你认为我是一个怪物吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔撇开头去望向星空。“你只是人类，汉尼拔。我们全是，他们也是，霍布斯，阿娜拉，杰克，你和我，甚至是弗雷迪•劳兹。我们只是人类。如果这令你失望，我很抱歉。”

 

*1卡戎：冥河中的摆渡人，负责对把亡魂渡到冥河的另一面去。传说，只要生者付钱给冥河渡神卡戎，他就会将其摆渡过河，但他的船会因生者的重量而变得极不安全。


	3. Chapter 3

汉尼拔在方向盘的缝线处轻点他的无名指。即使对于本职为猎杀怪兽的人，切萨比克开膛手也已然成为一只潜伏在床下的梦魇。当威尔惊诧地发现自己能够将汉尼拔看做并非怪兽的别的东西时，他觉得这念头也许不怎么好。

“你不怕我。”汉尼拔观察道。

“我的生存本能有点操蛋了。我都不确定我是否清醒着。”

“上一次我将自己视为人类是在很久以前。”

“不那么做更简单。如果我们不是人，你我就能继续随性而为。”

“是什么让你觉得现在的你是病态的？”

路灯接连着路灯，光晕荡漾在挡风玻璃上。道路向上倾斜，汉尼拔超过了一辆皮卡。威尔侧身反手拉拽他的安全带，仿佛安全带在他的胸前勒得太紧。

“你知道，当你还是小孩时，当你的心智还没有做好面对一切的时候发生了一些事。然后这些事会跟随着你。当你长大时它仍在你体内，你会围绕着它成长，其中的不可抗力就好像一棵树为了生长可以穿过铁栏。然后，尽管你已经成年了，你也知道它会永远在那里。你知道你的内心中有些东西是错误的。”

“我明白。”

“它可以举足轻重。我猜你的曾是。它也能无足轻重，然后你会觉得让这种平淡无奇的事从里到外地影响着你是一件非常愚蠢的事。七岁时，我去了宾州伊利的一间学校。我的老师曾是一个精神病院里的护士。当人们要关闭那所病院时，我们的老师曾要求带她的班级去那儿看看。”

“这对于实地考察旅行是个古怪的选择。”

“我猜想那很有教育性，”威尔用手摸索他脖颈的后边，“那儿不算糟。现在我能明白了。如果当你八十岁时不得不去一所精神病院，那里是个不坏的选择。”

“但你当时不这么想。”

“对。她带我们看了放着电击疗法器械的房间。她带我们看了有束缚床的房间。然后这些地方无比空旷，充满回音，满是…那曾是我第一个亲身经历的犯罪现场。重建人们遭遇的事情是如此容易，以至于我无法停止去想。”

“对一个孩子来说这是庞大的信息量。”

“太多了。光是束缚床就太多了。我感到被束缚在那儿的人是自己，我甚至无法转动我的头，我看不见房间的摆设，我也不知道接下来有什么会发生在我身上。那之后的几个月，我的噩梦总是我所有的同学都离开了，留下我一个人在那儿，在所有人身后。”

“听起来的确令人恐惧，”汉尼拔说。他可以看到一个年幼的威尔和他的经历，这个孩子总是带着擦伤，情绪起伏，却没人来安慰他。他想如果他们在那时遇见彼此一切会有什么不同，他们在日后会蜕变成什么。

“那是令人恐惧。但那并不是最糟糕的部分。当回程时，我去问老师那些人做了什么才让他们被关起来。她说他们并没做错什么，而医生正试图帮助他们。他们不是坏人，他们只是有些不同寻常。”

“之后你发现你也与众不同。”

威尔把手覆盖在脸上，他笑了笑，发出一阵短促、突然的声响。“总是如此。在我知道二加二等于四前。在我能自己系鞋带前。我总是知道。除此以外，我还知道当人们变得不同寻常时他们会去到哪儿。”

“你不曾与人说起？”

“当然没有。如果我告诉别人，他们会发现的。”

“那么这是一个牵扯成年人恐惧症的童年阴影。”

“除这并非不合理以外。它从不是荒谬的。对我而言不是。我曾告诉你我知道自己是哪种类型的疯狂。我也从未声明自己心智健全。”

“当所有这一切后，噩梦成真了。”

“难道你不要问我感觉如何吗，莱科特医生？”

汉尼拔感到威尔在注视着他。他知道如果他转头去看，他会看到威尔的双眼像他童年读过的童话故事里的什么东西一般闪着复仇的光，他无法摆脱这个臆想。

“你想要告诉我吗？”

“有时候我想让你看看那个，”威尔说，他的嗓音低而沉静。“但我觉得你不会因任何东西而害怕。”

“每人都有所恶之事。”

如果他以前不曾，那么他现在拥有了威尔的全副注意。威尔审视的目光令他的皮肤刺痒。

“我在南加州杀了一个人，”汉尼拔说。这不是一个为了转移话题的不妥当的尝试，也并非一个为了稳固威尔疑思的有效举措。他自己也确实不知道提起这个的动机。

威尔在空中挥了挥手，这是一种深深地被惹恼了的姿势。“我确信你已经做过五十大州的环游。”

“那是在一间废弃的精神病院中。”

“别。”威尔当即回复。

“别什么？”

“别，我们不会去那儿。你也不会给我看你的犯罪现场。我不会让你将我绑在一张床上并且…”威尔的声音渐弱直至完全沉默，他把毛毯拉的更紧了些。

“你不认为这有助于情感宣泄吗？在一个安全的环境下探究一个人的内心恐惧——”

“安全环境下？”

“你真的以为我会让你受到伤害吗？”

“你已经这么做了。”威尔干巴巴地说。

“我犯了个错误。”汉尼拔说道。“我不了解那样做对你的影响是如此之深。”这算是他在近二十年中所说的最趋近于一个真挚道歉的话了。“我的确令你重新获得自由。”

“你将我放出来自有你的道理。你将我带到那个地方也自有你的原因。”

“我本可以强迫你。”

“你有能力，但是你不会这么做。你希望我自己去走近那个地方。你想看着我被恐惧吞噬。你想看着我尝试着别让恐惧凌驾在我自身之上。你想见证我失败的那个瞬间。”

“正是如此。”汉尼拔说，他毫无意愿去掩饰自己语气中、令威尔脊背刺痛的欲望。“可是我相信这么做大有裨益。不合规矩并不等同于毫无作用。”

“你这么做让我难以相信你会把我视作一个将要受到来自你的持续性折磨的对象以外的其他东西。”

“我对于你还会尝试相信任何事物表示惊讶。”

“我喜欢你。”威尔说，他的语气如此柔软以至于这些词语几乎要被路面的杂音淹没。“我现在还是挺喜欢你的。这一点或许很糟糕。”

“也许。”汉尼拔赞同道。或许汉尼拔是故意为之，但是这句话仍违背了威尔的理智温暖着他。

汉尼拔对于威尔的关注远超过对空荡荡的公路的。他看见有一个影子一闪而过，但他没有后续反应。

“停车。”威尔说。接下来，当他们没有立刻停稳时，威尔抓住了汉尼拔的手臂，仍然向后方的黑暗中望去。“快点，停下来！”

汉尼拔照做了，他缓缓地将车泊在路边。这一切都发生在威尔的手纠结在他衣袖上的当口。威尔在无意识间会如此自然地碰触他的这个事实令他难以置信。

当他们倒退行驶至正确的路段上时，威尔打开了车门，趔趄着下了车，那条毛毯仍包裹着他。汉尼拔也下了车，但是他仅仅注视着威尔，手臂搭在车顶上。直到威尔的身影完全地消失在矮灌木丛后时，汉尼拔的嘴唇因不悦而抿起，他跟了上去。

当他发现威尔正用一块牛肉干哄诱一只肮脏到令人咋舌的流浪狗靠近他的时候，汉尼拔没感到一丝一毫的惊讶。

“我不觉得你现有的立场合适收养一只宠物，威尔。”

“他受伤了。”

狗最终蹭得足够近来够到牛肉了。他全副体重都靠左前腿支撑，他的皮毛里有干涸的血迹。威尔又喂给他另一块肉，狗哀叫了一声，躺下身，头颅歇在威尔的膝盖上。威尔去探了探了有血迹的地方。狗侧身吠了一声，但没试图去咬他。

威尔抬头望向汉尼拔。“你能帮帮他吗？”

“我是一名医生，但不是兽医。”汉尼拔说着，但他仍弯下膝盖以便查看情况。

这样的场景不断重复上演，汉尼拔猜想他们似乎是参照了一个剧本，或是某种准宗教性的呼救与应答。威尔请求帮助，汉尼拔提供帮助；汉尼拔提供的越多，威尔对他的依赖性越强烈。这原本是一项最浅显、最成功的操控，但从近两月中的某一刻开始，汉尼拔发现这操控中的浅显性开始模糊。

此刻，威尔在第一时刻寻求汉尼拔的帮助已经成为一种习惯，汉尼拔提供给威尔所需要的一切也成为了一种习惯。当下而言，他怀疑这种操控已不再是单方面的。威尔现在的面部表情是他在囚室内双膝着地看着汉尼拔时表情的完美复刻。不论这表情是威尔刻意为之抑或不是，那个时候这起了作用，它现在仍然有效。

“这没有很糟。”汉尼拔说着，将纠结在一起的皮毛推向一边。

“有什么咬了他吗？”

“不。伤口虽然参差不齐，但仍是一条线。是有倒钩的铁圈，我想。我需要水和我的医药箱。在后备箱里。”

威尔匆匆离开去取这些物品，所以汉尼拔有功夫低下头看看这条狗。他禁不住想要杀了它，再告诉威尔它是自己跑掉的。这条狗身上满是泥浆、刺果，并且极有可能被跳蚤覆盖着。它是杂种的，并且年迈，根据它口鼻处的灰白色判断，它没有几年好活。它的皮毛坑坑洼洼，极可能有皮肤病。

威尔回来了，然后汉尼拔开始冲洗皮毛上的血迹以便更好地查看伤口。他试图站在威尔的角度审视这只东西，但他无法做到。失败使他微愠，因此他手下的动作比必须的要稍重了些。这畜生试图反口咬他。可威尔安抚着它，反复抚着它的头和脖颈，轻声对它说话。

“你为什么要费心在它们身上？”他没有试图掩盖语气中的厌恶。

“你曾有过需要帮助，但没能得到帮助的时候吗？”

“我依旧活了下来。过去那些未曾满足的需求并不重要。”他将局部麻醉剂喷在伤口上，然后开始缝线。

“这不全是无私奉献，”威尔说，“狗不会可怜你。当你试图不去可怜你自己时这一点令他们的陪伴变得有益。”

“我不是可怜你。”

“我知道。”威尔从他头发之后参差不齐的边沿后边用余光看了看汉尼拔，然后奉上一个扭曲的微笑。“你的陪伴也相当有益。”

汉尼拔狠狠盯着狗的腿，猜想他之前数月是否仅仅是白费功夫。他不再确定自己完全地了解威尔•格雷厄姆。

“我要把他抱回车上。”当汉尼拔处理好一切后威尔说。他温柔地抱起狗狗，在回程的路上踏过荆棘与玻璃碴。汉尼拔整理片刻，在威尔坐进后排坐位时上了车。他注意到毛毯现在围着的是那条狗。


	4. Chapter 4

威尔将手指埋没在狗狗泥泞纠结的皮毛里，他俯下身去轻声对他说话。“我不认为我能继续留着你，但我会把你安顿妥当的，好吗？”狗狗的舌头湿嗒嗒地舔过威尔的耳朵，这让他微笑起来。

他有点想把狗狗送给阿娜拉。这明显是不可能的。或许他们在下个市镇里可以找到一个不会扑杀流浪动物的避难所。

重新上路后，他们两个分掉了剩下的牛肉干。他向汉尼拔保证这些牛肉干没有被狗口水沾到。

“谢谢你。”威尔平淡地说，这是他长达五分钟之久内心世界里激烈辩驳的产物。

“你感谢我是因为我救了这只狗，却不是因为我帮助你成功越狱？”

“你那么做是为了你自己。但你因我而救了他。”

汉尼拔从方向盘上抬起两根手指，达成了一个没有牵扯到肩部运动的优雅耸肩。“我不想看见你改变哪怕一点。尽管偶尔这会带来一些不便。”

这即兴而来的词句显然对威尔产生了出乎意料的深远影响。“讽刺的是你是唯一一个这么想的人。”威尔伸手探了探自己的额头，在最近的记忆中第一次远离了头痛症。“呃，这听起来可比我想的可还要可悲。”

“你过度紧张了。试着睡一会儿。”

“我睡不着。我没法停止思考。并且我没有过度紧张。”在一个拖沓的暂停后，他补上这句。

汉尼拔保持了片刻安静。“那么阖上你的双眼。”他说。“然后听我说。在很久以前——”

“你是认真地要给我讲一个睡前故事吗？”

“如果你一定要打断我，我就不得不停下。很久以前，有一个年轻的女人在一片森林中沐浴。当她从水里起身时，她在她的衣服间发现了一条盘踞着的巨蟒。”

威尔没有闭上他的眼睛。当汉尼拔继续讲下去时，他仍旧被一阵震惊笼罩，不由自主地盯着汉尼拔看。那个年轻女人同意以与巨蟒结婚为代价好让这条蛇离开她的衣服，这交易看起来几乎糟糕透顶。成千上万条蛇将她带到海底，献给蛇王。她的家人们试图用家畜诱惑这些蛇让它们放走这个女孩，但这些蛇并没有接受诱惑吞食牲口，所以女孩最终只能和这些蛇们离开。

“她非常害怕，但是当她到达海底的宫殿后，她发现巨蟒之王英俊无双。她没有见过任何一个比蛇王更为英武的男子。他待她和善，因此他们在海底幸福地生活了下去。”

有一些关于汉尼拔语调节拍的东西透露出他是在重复一些别人在很久以前曾对他讲过的话。

“他们在那之后也幸福地生活下去了吗？”

“哦，并不。她回到家乡去探望她的亲人，她的亲人们背叛了她，将她的丈夫用镰刀切成数段。她呼唤他的名字——如果他还活着，那么大海会泛出牛奶的泡沫。如果他已死去，那么大海将涌出血痕。最终大海显出血色。所以她和她的孩子们在悲痛中化作了树木。”

“这故事不错。”

“也许不是最安宁的那个。”

“你从谁那里听来的？”

“我的祖父。这故事很老。在我出生的地方非常有名。”

“那是哪儿？”

“立陶宛。”

威尔还有更多问题有待解答，可是汉尼拔开始用一种他推测只可能是立陶宛语的语言讲起话来。他从没听过任何与其相似的音调，可这种语言的一切都与汉尼拔的唇舌亲密契合，没有半点英语的不恰。

汉尼拔重复着同样的故事。威尔可以从他的音调和语气判别。终于，陌生的词句和熟悉的韵律俘获了他，使他陷入沉眠。

*

当他醒来时，引擎已停止运转。他们的车停泊在一幢阴暗而庞大的建筑之前。威尔的状态在顷刻间从困倦转换到惴惴不安。

“我说过别这样。”他希望自己的声音听起来没有已经在颤抖。

“这可和我以为的大相径庭。”汉尼拔说。“我以为你说过，任何事都可以。只要是我想要的。”

他绕到威尔这面，打开了车门。他抓着威尔的手，就好像威尔需要一点帮助才能下车，这并非不可能。威尔的膝盖在“靠近那栋建筑的大门一星半点”这个想法下果断地化成了一滩液体。

他向下看去，看向自己的双手，将它们放在大腿上摩擦。在汉尼拔带着暗格的裤子上。这条裤子是羊毛的。质地良好。手感舒适。“你为什么要将我从那间囚室中带出来？如果你的行动是立马再把我关回去？”

“控制的程度是不同的。没人会强迫你呆在这里。如果你想离开，你随时可以这么做。”

“可‘随时’意味着当你觉得我受够了的时候。”

“当你说试图强迫你就会使一切失去意义时，你是正确的。我唯一的要求是希望你去尝试。”

“如果我拒绝这么做呢？”

“那么我会感到非常失望。”

这座建筑朦朦胧胧的。它的阴影向车的方向延伸，结实的影子漆黑一片，就像沥青。汉尼拔已然站在了建筑里面，带着他无边无尽的耐心，向威尔的方向伸出他的手臂。

威尔强迫自己从车附近走开，他与汉尼拔擦身而过，低着头，双手紧紧地揣在口袋里，恐慌在他喉咙中凝聚。他在大门边猛地停下了，直到汉尼拔轻柔地扶上他的后背催他前行，威尔才继续艰难地迈过门槛。

暗影在高远的天花板上像蜘蛛一般潜伏着。汉尼拔的手电仅仅照亮了他们面前破碎的地砖和两侧正在崩离稀落的墙壁。一把轮椅矗立在走廊中，那儿还有一只鞋，一张被扯落的书页。

威尔感觉到自己的脉搏在耳畔悸动。沉默紧逼着他。

“我们要去哪儿？”他问。

“去我杀死他的那个房间。”

“我不想看你的犯罪现场。”

“你当然想。你从未在有他人评测你推断的情况下展示你的天赋。你无法束缚你的求知欲。”

“这里过于陈旧。我需要最新的细节。”

“你坚持声明你所做的一切只是浏览物理证据而非通灵臆想。所有你需要的证据仍原封不动地保存在那儿。”

威尔瞥了一眼，同时对胸腔里渐渐分散的恐惧感到不安和感激。“尸体吗？”

“可能除却骨骼外不剩什么了。”

“所以我们没有多少好继续的。”但是他想去试试。他不希望自己抱有这种想法，但他仍想试试。

“我想我们会找到答案的，”汉尼拔说。“这边走。”

手电的光柱切过天花板上松垂的铺砖，印着花卉的墙纸蜷曲下来，像是枯萎的花径，尸体在靠近窗子的地板上。月光透过窗外冷杉的枝杈，落在尸体肋骨惨白的曲线上。

威尔将他颤抖的双手塞进口袋，试图将注意力集中在发生了什么而非他所在的地点之上。

“这可不像你。”

“请解释。”

“你可以选择任何一个你想要的房间，每一个房间都可能有其含义和象征意义，但他仅仅被遗落在一间候宾室。我想这单独来看的确有些象征意味，可是这不像是你一贯的大手笔。他就被这么留在了地板上，没有摆设，没有构架，没有炫耀。”他在尸体周围踱步，他无法停止四处走动。他的脚步不稳，他已经期待着感受到幻觉中那头鹿喷在他脖子上的、一贯灼热的鼻息。“他做了什么？”

“这是什么意思？”

“你不会任意选择你的受害者，你也不会根据体态、年龄或是社会经济地位来挑选他们。他们定居在各地。他们遭遇的唯一共性只有你。他们曾见过你，然后你便有了杀掉他们的理由。我一直在思考着这理由究竟是什么。”

“他将廉价的伏特加洒在了我的套装上。”

“那么你的反应过激了。”

“我不同意。”

威尔抚上他的额头，疼痛敲击着他的头颅，他的心脏在胸膛中突跳。他的心脏在被押往巴尔地摩州犯罪精神病院时也曾这么跳过，彼时冰冷铁链桎梏他的身体，安定药剂蒙蔽他的心智，让他除却他此行的目的地以外再不能思考其他。

他向下看去，看着这个男人枯白的头骨，试图将注意力集中在对他死亡的熟悉感上。

“他曾叫什么？”

“杰瑞米•斯戴勒。”

现在的斯戴勒还没有很凄惨。所有的血液早已干涸与地板的裂缝中。几缕还未分解的皮肤挂在骨骼之间。星点的头发连同衣服的残破碎片散落在他周身。威尔见过比这糟糕的多的景象。

他在尸体旁蹲下。“我也有可能成为他，你知道。我也曾把饮料弄翻在别人身上。我不确定我的饮料是不是伏特加，但它们肯定很便宜。”

“如果你正试图让我开始同情他——”

“这仅仅是个客观陈述。他身上有什么是不同的。除了缺少准备以外。你从他这里拿了什么？”

“心脏，肝脏还有肺。”

“你从他之前的那个人那儿拿了什么？”

“只有心脏。”

威尔把手肘杵在膝盖上，脸颊靠上他的双拳。“你为什么想让我见他？”

汉尼拔的脸极有可能也是石头雕刻而成的。威尔叹了口气，并未对汉尼拔的反应缺缺感到惊讶。他将他的注意力转移到尸体的背面。场所和环境可以说明汉尼拔曾正在练习，但明显的，他并不需要刻意去准备。并不是杀人手法。或许是别的什么。是什么让他从这个人这儿取走了三样器官，但在前一个死者那里只拿走了心脏？

他向上看去，瞅了瞅汉尼拔，汉尼拔这会儿正在两面墙壁之间踱步。他没有看向威尔，又或是这具尸体。他的脚步缓慢、经过精确的计算，但这仍然是威尔见证的唯一一次，汉尼拔将情绪波动投射在了肢体运动上。

威尔闭上眼睛，感到自己正向久远的过去出发。他的心跳减缓，恐惧消失。汉尼拔从一开始就了解着这个地方，他刻意选择了这儿因为这里隐蔽性良好，时间在此处似乎静止。对汉尼拔来说，这个地方只是一座陈旧的建筑物，环境优美，他从不因为这里是一所精神疗养院而畏惧。

“我把他带到这里时，他还有一丝神智。我希望可以一切慢慢进行，但我太兴奋了。不是因为他，而是因为我将要对他所做的事。事情进行的很迅速，他遭受了痛苦，但远不及他应得的那么多。我取了食材，小心地打包，带回冷藏箱贮存。”

他又抬头去看汉尼拔。汉尼拔已经停止了他的转悠，并且看起来像是他正在屏息凝视。

“我留下了尸体。将内脏带回家。晚餐时间将会有客人，我需要时间来准备。”他望进汉尼拔的眼睛。“这是我第一次邀请宾客与我分享饕餮盛宴，我杰作的结晶。这不是一个嘲笑，或者说这超越了嘲讽。我将超越众人。但我希望与他们结成联系。我这么做是因为这样毫无风险，因为我知道一旦他们看见了真相，他们会因惊恐四散而去。我永不会因华贵的空想而纵容自己。”

“我同我不甚在意的人们一起用餐。”汉尼拔谨慎地说。他在窗户旁站定。

“现在的你这么做。但那一晚不是。”

“对。那一晚不是。”

威尔站起身来，仿佛他被拉扯着，他穿过了整个屋子。叶子的阴影分散在汉尼拔的脸上。长久以来的第一次，他在避免与威尔对视。

“告诉我，那天发生了什么？”

“平淡无奇。我是一个热心的主人与完美的厨师。那是个成功的晚宴。”

“你享受那一晚吗？”

“某种层面上。”

“但不是你所预期的那个层面。”

“我不曾预期什么。”他说道，语调起伏。

“希望如同虫豸。无所不在，不论你多么竭尽所能地去远离它。”

他没看清汉尼拔的动作。下一秒，他只觉得他的衬衫被拉拽，造成的结果是他的后背抵着墙壁，汉尼拔的手臂像一条铁栏一般横亘在他的喉咙下边。

“你讲话应当小心些。”汉尼拔说道。他的双眼在燃烧。但这不仅是因为愤怒。

威尔在他的生命中从未体会过比这更加不恰当的兴奋。他想要的全部仅仅是将汉尼拔逼迫得更紧，推得更远，一直到汉尼拔的理智崩裂。

“你应该表现得更加恐怖些。”

“如果你想被恐吓，那么我可以着手安排。”

威尔喉咙上的压力持续增加。世界在他的视线边界殆懈，黑暗不断侵袭，直到他的全身在汉尼拔的紧扼中崩塌下去。他意识领域中最后一件事是汉尼拔用手臂环住了他的身体。那感觉很好。


	5. Chapter 5

威尔没法转动他的头部。他在震惊中醒来，挣扎不已，但是他的手腕和脚踝被牢固地束缚着，头紧贴着他身下一张藏污纳垢的床。他能看到的全部就只是天花板上一道斑驳的光。因此他判断手电被放在了地上，向上照射着。

他前后挪动他的手腕，可他拼尽全力也只能摸到绑住他手腕的绳子的边沿。绳子是皮质的，他想这些皮带会因为年代久远会轻微腐烂。威尔猛力一拉，但它们仍稳稳地系着。

热气在他胸腔中聚集，他觉得自己的心脏正在变沉、浮肿。他肋骨之间的空隙几乎太小了，逐渐向内收紧，缓慢地挤压着他的肺。他想要通过猛烈地呼吸来获取空气，但理智强迫着他尽量保持正常的呼吸频率与深浅。

这个房间里什么也没有。只有他。他告诉自己汉尼拔就附近，观察着，倾听着。但眼下他很难这么说服自己。

那不重要。现在唯一重要的事是保持清醒。绑着他的绳子皮质陈旧，他身下的床架已经有些年纪，可能就快要塌了。他能从这束缚中挣脱。他不会在这里躺着，被困住，一直等到墙壁那一面后边蠢蠢欲动的怪物鼓足了勇气，最终探出身来吞噬他。

手电倒在地上，发出一声闷响。光柱转而打在空白的墙面上，因手电滚动而移动着。威尔觉得他在墙壁上看见了一团模糊的阴影，蠕动着，逐渐显出它本来的可怖面貌。他身体紧绷，他想转过头去一探究竟，但他身上的绳索勒得如此之紧，以至于他只能稍微偏过头去，他看不到这房间的出口在哪里。

手电停止滚动了，所有的阴影重新静止下来，此刻变得更为深重。威尔所能感受到的全部东西只剩下他因惊恐而紊乱的呼吸。他尝试着控制它们，好让它们慢下来，但是他的身体不听使唤地猛力吸气，每一次都灌满他的肺，好像每一次吐息都将成为他窒息前的最后一口空气。

他的肌肉紧绷，似乎到了可以碾碎骨头的地步。他用尽全力，把注意力转移到自己的右手上，他一次接一次地猛力抽动手腕，不管那里的皮肤已经被皮带磨破。他对自己说最终这束缚会被他挣脱，他必须能够挣脱，他最终会没事的。而且汉尼拔就在附近，汉尼拔必须在附近，观望着，否则这一切都会失去意义。

这冗长的内心祈祷几乎就要奏效了，但是他又听到一阵引擎发动的声音。他听见碎石被轮胎碾过，然后这声音渐行渐远。他的理智被校车引擎的咆哮吞噬，而所有的一切都随着声音的离去而褪去，留下他一人，留他在这里，他所属的地方。

他内里的一切骤停了。包括他的心跳。寒冰爬上他的四肢。他的语言能力不复存在。没有这些，此刻存在的只有这间空房，他身下的床，以及他心中的恐惧。

他感到喉咙阻塞。他也许尝试着发出了一些声音，但他什么也听不见。他一小部分的理智仍然在远处观察着，认知着，仍然是他的一部分，但荒谬的洪流将他的神智愈带愈远。

时间被拉长，当他听见门被打开，轻捷的脚步声向他靠近，他不知道已经过去多久。

那片阴影又开始在墙壁上活动，他畏缩着试图躲起来。这不可能。有什么东西向他倾俯，靠近他，在他的右手被握住之前他曾剧烈地挣扎。

他想甩开抓住他的东西，但是他的手腕被牢牢握住。汉尼拔俯下身，在放开他的右手前用两根手指在他脖子上测量了他的脉搏。威尔的脸颊微醺，大汗淋漓。他能感觉到自己的呼吸灼热而急促。

汉尼拔解开了他头部和脚踝的束缚，帮助威尔站了起来。他让威尔在床边保持着站姿，扶着他，身体挡在威尔和床之间，就这么走过了半个房间。

威尔靠在他的胸前。如果不是这样他就会直接摔在地上。汉尼拔用他的双手捧住然后抬起了威尔的脸。他用拇指摩挲着威尔的脸颊。

“我想，这就是你希望看见的。”威尔说。他的嗓音残破。发声让他感到疼痛。

汉尼拔张了张嘴，似乎要回答威尔，但又闭了起来。他再次测量了威尔的脉搏，食指和中指按压威尔的下颚。他用另一只手抚摸着威尔的头发，这动作有轻微的不稳，但他仍将威尔额头上的头发推开。

“是的。直到某一点为止。”他最终说道。

威尔站起来，向后退了一步。他的腿几乎不能支持他。但这足够了。他转了半圈，然后弯下腰去，好像他在调整自己的呼吸。接下来在一个流畅的动作里，威尔猛地站直扭转身体，他揍了汉尼拔的嘴角。

汉尼拔只是站在那儿，然后接下了这一拳。

威尔的拇指按压在汉尼拔嘴角，他看着血液一点点从伤口中渗出。汉尼拔没有躲开，没有因为疼痛畏缩。威尔和他贴的很近，几乎是胸口相接了。汉尼拔一遍又一遍地扫视过威尔的脸庞，目光流淌，想要抓住威尔刻意逃避的双眼。

“告诉我你很抱歉。”威尔说。

“我是的。”

“好。你他妈的没有被原谅。但好吧。”

威尔向前一步，汉尼拔退后一步。威尔喜欢这样。他又向前踏了一步，紧接是另一步，汉尼拔退了又退，直到他的后背碰到了墙。

“我们该走了。”汉尼拔说，但他没有动。

威尔把手放在污秽的墙壁上，两只手分别放在汉尼拔头的两侧。他贴上了汉尼拔的嘴唇，狠狠地吸吮汉尼拔的下唇。血的味道侵占了他的口腔，汉尼拔的手掌痉挛地在他的腰上收紧。除此以外汉尼拔保持着全然的沉静，甚至在威尔用自己的一条腿分开了他的双腿并且加深了亲吻的时候，汉尼拔也一动没动。

威尔舔进他的嘴唇。汉尼拔发出一声低沉的声音，威尔将这声音吞进自己口中。他舔食着每一丝汉尼拔血液的鲜明味道，在汉尼拔的阴茎紧贴着他的大腿硬起来的时候用自己的全副体重将他固定在自己和墙壁之间。他向后退开时，他堪堪将要变得和汉尼拔一样硬。

“至少我知道我现在醒着。我从来没有做过那样糟糕的噩梦。但是我确信我会开始这么做了。那么，为了这个，谢谢你。”

汉尼拔仍旧背靠着墙壁。他的手从威尔腰上挪开后曾短暂地向威尔探去。他没那么做，相反地他把那只手贴在了正在剥落的墙纸上。

汉尼拔总是充满魅力的，但此时此刻，他头发凌乱，呼吸急促。他几乎令人无法抗拒。

威尔又靠过去，感到汉尼拔身体辐射出的热量，他忍不住把双手放在汉尼拔的胸前，摩擦着滑下。

“尽管我和你一样非常不想像这样停下，我们都必须离开了。”汉尼拔说。

威尔皱了皱眉。“保安？这个地方处于监控下吗？”

“这不是问题所在。”汉尼拔从墙壁上挪开，向门边走去。他捡起了手电，然后站在原地等着威尔跟上来。

“那么问题是什么？”

“我买下了这处房产。”

“你买了保存着你自己犯罪现场的整个建筑？”

“我知道这不是我所做过的最明智的选择。当我买下后，再卖出去只会惹人眼球。”

他们一同走出了昏暗的走廊。威尔期待着他的恐慌再度来袭，但他只能感觉得一阵不着边际的麻木，寒冷，还有当肾上腺素褪去后令他四肢疼痛的疲乏。

他一直等到他们上了车驶上公路时才开口说话。“杰克不会料到是你帮助我越狱。他没有任何原因想要调查你的收支记录。或者，即使他有理由怀疑你你也会带我来这儿。对吗？”

“或许我过于谨慎了。尽管如此，当我们离这里远一些时我会感觉更安心。离这里几英里处有一个镇。”汉尼拔意味深长地看了一眼在后排座位上熟睡的狗。

“收容所这么晚的时候是会关闭的。”

“挺好的。我们两个任何一个人露面都不怎么明智。今晚不太冷。我们可以把他留在外面，这样人们一早就会发现他了。”

威尔不怎么喜欢这个办法，但这可能是他们能做的全部了。十五分钟以后，汉尼拔在一处灌木丛旁停了车，一条岔路从这里通向东面。威尔在路的尽头看见穿透了树木的灯影。

“那里不远。”汉尼拔说。“两个在车里的人比一个牵着狗的人更要显眼。我一会儿就回来。你应该换身衣服。补充些水分。”

“我很好。我不是个该死的——”在他脑海中下一个词是茶杯，这个想法让他更恼火了。有些时候他觉得他脑袋里没有一个角落是免于汉尼拔染指的。“我很好。”他这么重复道。

“你刚刚被惊吓到过。”

威尔盯着汉尼拔看了几秒，然后他小心地下了车。他摔上车门，想着自己应该打开车门再摔个第二次。他走进干枯的草丛，想要找点什么可以踢踩的东西。

汉尼拔跟上他。他看起来几乎有点小心翼翼的。“威尔——”

威尔转了一圈，然后伸展双臂，探向夜空。“是的！我是被吓到过！那么这是谁的错呢？”

最后一句话曾是他父亲的常用语。他甚至从中听到了一丝他父亲路易斯安那州的口音。这让他发出一阵突然而破碎的笑声。如果他被强制判定要和某人共度余生，他的父亲和汉尼拔将会是他最后的选择。

“我的。”汉尼拔说。

如此简洁的坦白让威尔把他不断积压的、支离破碎的情绪高峰暂时放在了一边。“没错儿，”他说，“你走开，好吗？现在别在这儿呆着。”

汉尼拔一言不发，他把狗从车的后排提了出来。

“把毛毯留给他。”威尔如是说。

汉尼拔照做了。他用他印着涡纹、丝绸质地的领带做了牵引绳。这狗仍在跛行。威尔看着，为此感到担心。汉尼拔回头看了他一眼，随后抱起了狗。

“它叫什么？”汉尼拔回头问道。

“啥？”

“你给它起了名字，难道不是吗？”

“查理。”他说，他不想过于依依不舍，但他的确在不经意间给狗起了名。

“我会给那里的人留一张字条。”汉尼拔说着，继续走远了。


	6. Chapter 6

汉尼拔换了只手抱住狗。它的脑袋耷拉在他的胳膊上。这个城镇没有流浪动物收容所。所以他现在正在向警察局走去。

当汉尼拔走出威尔的视线，并且还没有接近到可以被镇里的人轻易看见时，他停下了脚步。汉尼拔在一张他自己的名片背面写道：查理，给贝弗利•卡兹，FBI。

他将名片翻回正面，感到一丝犹豫，但此时，麻烦已注定无法避免。从他杀死两名守卫的那一刻起他就心知肚明——那种杀人手法和他的病人在他的办公室里被杀掉的手法如出一辙。这会引起杰克的注意，而当他注意到后，他不会善罢甘休。最少，杰克会找到那所废弃的精神病疗养院。

他在他的名字下加上下划线，写上一行字：检查冷冻柜。

这些字模仿了威尔的笔书：方正、紧凑。贝弗利•卡兹有着出色的头脑、探案的技巧以及对威尔的信任的混合，并且她愿意打破陈规。她最终会弄明白这字条的含义，多多少少地。汉尼拔只需要在那之前远离这一切。

他将狗拴在了警察局外，让它栖身在毛毯上，然后把名片用他的领带夹固定在了领带上。他在一旁潮湿的草地上擦了擦手，然后离开了。

如果有任何人发现了这条狗，那也会是八点左右的事。当地警署得花几个小时才能引起FBI对这件事的注意力。假设在中午时分，BSU的人得以接手这卡片。之后的进程会因为变量纷杂而很难得到准确的预估，但这不重要了。时间已经足够宽裕。

当他回到车上时，他看见威尔正在引擎盖上伸懒腰。威尔换上了条卡其裤，一件格纹法兰绒衬衫，他身上的蓝色开衫衣袖过长，几乎下垂到了他的指尖。温润苍白的月光洒在威尔脖子和脸庞的线条上。

“来这儿。”威尔说，他没睁开眼睛。

汉尼拔走近，消除了两人之间的距离，他模仿威尔在引擎盖上躺下身去。引擎盖仍然是暖的。

“你对星空了解多少？”威尔问。

“我能辨认一些明显的星座。俄里翁，帕伽索斯，安德罗墨达[*1]。还有别的几个。”

“天体导航。当我八九岁时我父亲的一个朋友教了我这个。当我长大些后，我曾一遍又一遍地想起它。看着星空，不论你去到哪里，你都能够找到前进的方向。”

“那么你学会了吗？”

“是的。我十四岁的时候曾随一艘捕虾船在缅因州出海。船主是个退役海军，给我翻出了他全部的海图和航海手册。他的孩子们不拿这些当回事。因为全都有电子版的了。”

“纸质品中蕴含着一种典雅。”

“它很可靠。星星可不需要电池才能发亮。”

“但它们有时会隐蔽数天。”

“我能等到云层散开的那时候。”威尔微笑起来。“他教我指明星座、给星座命名。他说这能帮我给女孩们留下深刻印象。”

“这有效吗？”

“是啊，效果惊奇。当个新生总有些优点。她们中没有一个人记得我七岁的时候曾经把橙汁泼在她们头上。”

“你曾是带着新意与神秘感的那个人。”

“新来的，不管怎么说。”

“你要和我讲讲星空的故事吗？”

“我不确定。这会令你印象深刻吗？”

“如果说你这么做会让你本身带给我的感受更为惊奇，我认为有些难。”

威尔向他转身。他侧身，用手肘支撑着他的身体，向汉尼拔靠去。汉尼拔好像镶嵌在静止中，和他在疗养院里被威尔亲吻时一样。这并不是令人不悦的感受。威尔用拇指摩擦着他的下唇，动作如此轻柔，汉尼拔几乎感受不到落在上面的重量。

“说你爱我。”威尔说。他的表情不动如山，像是一副汉尼拔本人的面具。

“为什么？”

“我想知道当你说谎的时候是怎样的。”

“那么，我现在要刻意去说谎？”

“是啊。让我看看你的最佳表现。”

汉尼拔向下看去，目光在威尔手的模糊剪影上聚焦，思索着脑海中威尔有可能会相信的某些东西。他发现找到这些东西比他猜想得要容易许多。

“我不相信爱，假使我相信着，我或许会用这个词来描述我对你的感情。”

威尔向他靠的更近，他的手指停留在汉尼拔的脸颊上。“你这是作弊。”他说。

“你想让我尽全力试试。”

“那么我想我如愿以偿了。你杀了阿比盖尔•霍布斯吗？”

“没有。”

“但是那些血迹。”

“是经过她的同意后抽取的。动脉血管喷溅血液的模式不难被复制。”

“你切下了她的一只耳朵。”

“是的。”

“也是经她同意吗？”

“多多少少是的。我给了她选择。她有了新的生活，富裕，自由并且安全受到保障。”

威尔低头叹了口气。“如果一只耳朵即为代价，我也愿意成交。”

“你确信你知道我什么时候在说谎吗？”

“现在，关于这个，是的。我很确定。”

“那么我也没有杀死卡西•博伊尔。是她的哥哥做的，千真万确。”

“谎话。”

“是什么让你如此确定？”

“现场的布置远超他的能力。这不是一个小孩的初次谋杀，而是艺术。”

“这是唯一的原因吗？”

“不。”威尔深吸了一口气。“你那么做是为了我，不是吗？你杀了她所以我就能看见我错过了什么。”

“是的。那是为了测试你是否能够理解。”

“那么我做到了。”威尔安静地说。“那非常清晰，我不明白为什么任何人还会错过真相。阿比盖尔发现了你是什么，对吗？”

“她曾和我一同用餐，我相信她可以识别出肉的口味。”

“吃起来可不像鸡肉，不是吗。”

“你知道的。”

“说实话，我永远也尝不出任何不同。”

“如果前提是你的味觉早已被自动贩售机的商品和罐装意面毁掉，我不会对这感到惊奇。”汉尼拔暂停片刻。“我曾认为让你食用它们这个想法会让你更沮丧些。”

“的确。就某种程度而言。我曾为了工作读过很多资料。你并不是唯一一个在事后吃掉它们的人。对许多禁忌行为的震惊在阅读后都会淡去。而就技术层面而言，我知道那些只是肉类。”

“的确如此。”

“对啊。那么。我不是那种肉的特别爱好者。但我认为你吃掉他们和你将他们折磨致死相比，前者困扰我比较少。”

威尔的嗓音沉着冷静。汉尼拔此前曾构想过无数次，与成百上千个不同的人进行这场谈话。但他的想象中没有一例与现在的情况相符。

于是他这么告诉威尔了。威尔问他在他的想象中对话是如何进行的。

“有更多尖叫。可能会有反胃。”

“那么你不应该挑一个用独特眼光观察这个世界，并且以此为生的人。你不是我见过的最糟的个案。”

“我似乎该觉得被冒犯了。”

“不。你不是最糟糕的，你是最出色的。简洁，迅速，用心。一丝不苟。引人瞩目。从一开始我就该知道卡西•博伊尔是你的作品。回溯起来一切是如此清晰。”

“你要吻我吗？”这问题压根没经过汉尼拔的大脑。

“不。”威尔说，尽管他凑近到他们的嘴唇就要碰在一起了。“我那时候正忙着思考为什么你要把她的肺在她还活着的时候挖出来。”

汉尼拔动了动，感觉到身下金属平滑的触感和他之上威尔的体温。“如果她那时候已经死了，这会让你感觉好些吗？”

“是的，事实上。可我不会信你这一套的，所以省省吧。”

“她的香水令人作呕。”

“比我的须后水还糟糕？”

“你不断地将自己和我的受害者们相比较。”

“我的确是你的受害人。有很大的几率，你所杀的每一个人都有着一个持有与你对我的感觉相似感情的人。”

“那么我对你的感情是什么？”

“我不确定。但不论那是什么，它都相当深刻。”

随后威尔吻了他。这个吻轻柔无比，几乎算得上是甜蜜了，和他第一次亲吻汉尼拔时完全不同。这远没有第一次的难以克制的愤怒，也没有充斥着暴力。汉尼拔想他喜欢这个和他喜欢另一个吻一样多。这个吻可能更好。

威尔挪了挪以便和他靠的更近，他的一条手臂搁在引擎盖上。汉尼拔想象着一个年轻许多的威尔和一个与他年纪相仿的女生，一个标准的美国少女，做着和现在一样的姿势。这个姿势会让他的手臂和他一部分胸膛贴住她的胸脯。他的阴茎会变渐渐硬，和汉尼拔正在渐渐变硬一样。

威尔的嘴唇摩擦着他的，舌头擦过他嘴巴的边沿。汉尼拔的手攀上了威尔的胯骨，然后抚上他的背弯将威尔推得更近。直到他摸到了一片金属，汉尼拔停了下来。这是一把刀，从威尔的裤子后边滑落。

“这是为什么而准备的？”他问。

“我之前想，如果你杀了阿比盖尔我就会伤害你。”

“伤害或是杀死？”

“还没决定呢。”威尔的肩膀缩成一团，比起耸肩更像是一个自我防御的姿势。“我也可能做不到。”

仅仅是汉尼拔引诱着自己去设想伤害他这个想法已经足够令撩拨起威尔的欲望。汉尼拔靠过来吻他，但威尔滚到一边，滑下了引擎盖。

“我们应该走了。”

这次是威尔开车。但他问起玛丽莎•舒尔的时候他们开上路还不到五分钟。

“她是一个非常不礼貌的年轻女士。你看到过她对她母亲的不敬行为。只是她和卡西•博伊尔一样是容易得手的目标。关于她同时符合我与霍布斯的受害人标准，这纯属巧合。”

威尔又问了他关于那个被放在公交车上的受害人，以及同属一个系列的另外两个受害人，威尔称呼他们为发声者。汉尼拔以前从没想过他们可以组成那样的一类，但他觉得这个主意不错。

“那感觉怎么样？”威尔问道，汉尼拔不能指明这个让威尔问出这个问题的原由是求知意愿或是别的、更为黑暗的东西。

“你知道杀人感觉如何。”

“我惊慌失措了。那不一样。”威尔看起来和他跪在阿比盖尔的父亲的厨房中时一样苍白。“我在新奥尔良警队的时候被刺伤过。我掏出了枪，但不能扣下板机。”

“你因此后悔吗？”

“不。从没。所以我离开了那里。”

“你喜欢杀了霍布斯的感觉。”

“那是正确的做法。我感到正义。当你杀人时你想着这些吗？”

这是一个他封存已久的秘密，眼下，他感到他在生理层面上受到阻碍，无法立即将它分享出来。他的口腔发干，唇舌胶着。他拿出一瓶水，喝了一口，整洁地拧紧瓶盖然后说道。

“那令人兴奋，是狄奥尼索斯精神[*2]的具象化。在物理方面它将我的身体机能推至极限。它需要我的全部心智参与其中，在某方面和做一台手术，或是和你交谈感受一样。它是我人生中唯一令我感到意义非凡的体验。”

将这个陈列出来如此简单，听起来像一个精简真相的粗制滥造。但这可能是将它用语言复述所必须付出的代价。

“你刚刚把杀人和和我讲话相提并论吗？”

“如果这个比较冒犯了你，我感到很抱歉。”

“没…这没什么。”威尔摘下他的眼镜，擦了擦镜片。他看起来有点心神不宁而不是心烦意乱。“你知道我为什么问你关于这个的问题吗？”

“好奇心，我猜测。这是一个独到的机会。”

“这只是一部分。并非全部。”威尔戴回他的眼镜，将它们推高了一些。他还把脸颊上的头发推开了。“在一分钟后你可能就会讨厌我了。”

“我认为这不大可能。”

“你知道我关于杀死霍布斯最鲜明的记忆是什么吗？不是射击。不是试图让阿比盖尔不要流血而死。甚至不是他濒死时说的那些话。”

“那么是什么？”

“是你，你告诉我上帝在把屋顶丢在三十四个信徒身上时，他感到了力量。而当你想到被你所杀的那些人时，你不再会记得这带来的快感。你会想起我。”

他说对了。汉尼拔已经预见到、感觉到这个可能性将会实现，就在这一刻。“如果你认为这样就能让我停止——”

“我不这么想。我只想走近你的思维深处，就像你对我做的一样。”

汉尼拔无法探明在他内心深处翻涌的是愤怒或是情欲，但他感到这种情感对他来说过于强烈。“我不认为你想要这么做。我常常想象着你在杀人。想象着你剖开某人的下腹，将双手深埋其中，直到你的双肘也被鲜红浸染。我幻想着某日我可以从你的手指间舔去某人的鲜血。你不会想要走近我的思维里。”

威尔保持着安静，他的指节在方向盘上捏到泛白。

“你现在要开始尖叫吗？”汉尼拔问。

“你让我想要为了你而杀人。”威尔的嗓音低沉嘶哑。他从未将视线从路面移开。

汉尼拔不知道他的话有几分真实，或者是意图操控，又或者两者皆有。但他确信他会永远记住此时此刻，威尔的双手，车内暗色的装潢，牛肉粒与可乐的气味，眼前的公路被车的大灯染成白色，他将在余生都保有对此刻最为鲜明、精准的记忆。

 

*1俄里翁，帕伽索斯，安德罗墨达：分别为猎户座，飞马座，仙后座。  
*2狄奥尼索斯精神：希腊悲剧中的酒神狄俄尼索斯原则与狂热、过度和不稳定联系在一起。尼采在《悲剧的诞生》中将此种称作酒神精神。


	7. Chapter 7

威尔在I-95公路上扭转车头，向海岸驶去。

“我们去哪儿？”汉尼拔问。

“错误的问题。”

汉尼拔在他的膝盖上点点一根手指，过了几秒后他再次开口。“我们将回到多久以前？”

“这次好些了。大概三十年前。”

“去见你父亲的朋友？”

“不算是。只是他认识的人。”

“不算朋友，你却在过去的这么多年里记着他？”

“当我十一岁时，我爸爸和我一起帮他埋了具尸体。”

他们那时曾在北方逗留，在一座靠近密歇根湖，由不同材料拼接而成的小屋子中居住。冰封的湖面上时常飘着雪。在威尔对那段时间的记忆中，每件事和每个人都被冰碴和土的碎渣覆盖全身。他将他们的窗户用塑料薄膜与吹风机封住，尽管如此，他仍要穿着毛衣、厚裤子和两层袜子才能入眠。

在白天时，威尔的父亲会穿着一件蓝色的鹅绒马甲，戴着露指的手套，修理汽船马达、暖气机和微波炉，在他死去后威尔保存着这件马甲已有十年之久。晚上，他会去酒吧。

在一个严寒刺骨的星期二，他带着一只青肿的左眼回到家，他的指关节上布满淤青，伤痕累累。威尔帮他清理了伤口，用冰敷了他的眼睛。然后他们上床睡觉了。

一小时后，他的父亲将他摇醒。

“起来，威利。去开门。如果是警察，跟他们讲他们我不在家。”

威尔能听见重击声。他从猫眼中望过去，门口的人并非警察。只有一个人，他能从一条细长剪影中看见他戴着的海军帽，系着的深棕色围巾。

“是哈克斯利先生。”威尔告诉他的父亲。

他的父亲皱了皱眉，但是让威尔开了门。哈克斯里先生拍了拍威尔的肩膀，他的力道如此之大以至于威尔差点跌倒。他让威尔从里面的房间中叫来父亲。然后威尔走进了卧室，他关上房门，但墙很薄，几乎没有隔音效果。

他没能听清整场谈话，但他听到的够多了：你在朗迪酒馆揍的那个人，停车场，拿着刀跟踪我，打倒了他，脑壳被撞破啦。是你和他在打架的，不是我，是你的双手留着揍人的伤疤，是你的衣服上沾着他的血，不是我。最终，是一个威胁：你最好来帮忙。

他换上了牛仔裤，仍然穿着毛衣，找到了他的鞋。当他拉开门时，他的父亲和哈克斯里目不转睛地盯着他。

“回你的房间去，孩子。”哈克斯里说，“你正做梦呢。你要记住这一点，要不然我会好好地提醒你的。”

“这儿全是冻土，”威尔说，“但我知道一个地方，你可以把他埋在那儿。”

这个在终点站的废弃房屋好像是死寂街道上一个最终的休止符。它向前倾斜，屋顶紧靠着前院里的一棵橡树。威尔曾经有一周每天下课后都爬到那树顶，到一个房子的一个小阁楼里去。当阳光灿烂时，那儿几乎是温暖的，那儿还有好几箱书供他阅读，从漫画到法文哲学，应有尽有。

他用手指着。“我是从那儿进去的，但如果你绕一圈，到后边，通到地下室的挡雪板只用一根铁链拴着。”

他告诉了他的父亲带上螺栓钳。只消一下，砰地一声，这链子就被绞断了，而没有街坊邻里住的够近能听见这动静。地下室的地面是泥土：冰凉，但是没被冻结。

“我知道，他还在那儿埋着。”威尔说。“有个人大概十年前买下了那座房产，灌浇了水泥地。”

“不错。”

“其实很糟。如果曾经有人寻找他的话，我们也许就惹上了满身麻烦。但没有人这么做。我把我父亲那晚穿去酒吧的所有衣服都丢进了湖里。靴子也是。我因为这个被他教训了。”

“他真应该谢谢你。”

“那是双好靴子。”

汉尼拔发出了怀疑论者不屑一顾的啧唇声。“你期待着这个哈克斯里帮助你吗？”

“我期待着他能有一艘船，并且愿意不问一个字儿地就把船卖给我们。”

“然后呢？”

威尔摇了摇头。这一整个白天还要将要到来的夜晚似乎是一整串冗长的噩梦，缺失的唯一一点是那头他幻境中的鹿喷在他脖子上的灼热鼻息。他想象不到这一切会如何结尾。

马路从两条线并成了一条，路面从柏油变成碎石，再之后是尘土。海水的盐味渗进了轿车的空气过滤系统。在威尔脖颈中纠缠了六个月之久的疼痛减轻了。他几乎能听见自己身体中，一度被挤压的螺旋弹簧得到解放而发出的欢呼雀跃，这些弹簧由他身体的血肉组成。

哈斯克利的拖车在马路尽头孤独地站着。污垢、老化和保养不当让它的白漆盖上了一层黏黏的黄色。一个燃烧的骷髅涂在车身侧面，颜色已经从红色黑色变成了粉红和黑灰。草坪上停着的一辆褪色的蓝色奥斯莫比轿车和一辆福特牌皮卡车，两样均是八十年代制造。野草在它们周围肆无忌惮地疯长，塞满了轮毂，盖过了车架。

威尔从车上走下来，倾听着昆虫嗡鸣和海浪呼啸的声音。这些声音包裹着他，像他第二层皮肤，比另一层贴合得更好。

哈克斯利猛地打开了拖车门，车门反弹回来，正撞在他短管手枪的枪管上。“滚，”他说。“别告诉我你不知道这里是私人领地。我在一英里周围的任何方向都挂了告示。我不想接手任何麻烦，但如果你挑起它，那么我会结束它。”

一截香烟挂在他的嘴角。烟雾和浓痰让他的嗓音变得粗粝。他穿着一件格纹衬衫，和威尔身上的那件很像，但是他突出的腹部让那件衬衫紧绷绷的。

“我看见那些标示了，哈克斯利先生。”威尔说。

“我认识你吗，小鬼？”哈克斯利说着，短枪口下垂了些。

“你认识我的父亲。博•格雷厄姆。”威尔从葬礼以后还没有将这名字说出口过。

哈克斯利从敞开的门廊挪到台阶中间。台阶因为他的体重哀鸣着。“威利？”他说。短枪口在上扬前曾下垂了更多一点。“我听说你现在是个警察。”

“我曾经是。现在不是了。”

“那么你想要什么？”

“我想买条船。我需要从这儿离开一阵。”

哈克斯利的面部松懈了，他将短柄手枪别回肩膀后面，楼梯上的灰尘抖抖索索地向下掉。“那么你该早点说的。所有人都会有避避风头的需求。你有现金吗？”

“两千块。我要一艘带船舱的。”

“严肃点，小鬼。随便一艘好看点的都要五千。”

“我不需要好看的。我需要今晚就拿到她。”

哈克斯利缓慢地笑了。“赶时间吗？操了不该操的马子？”他瞥了汉尼拔一眼，此前汉尼拔像一个影子一般滑出了车，这会儿正端正地站着，双手背在身后。“也有可能是吸错了老二？”

汉尼拔换了换重心，他的姿势唤起威尔了危机感，好像他潜意识中的警觉被铁锤猛敲了一下。

就在他身后，他听见了汉尼拔一声柔软的、被取悦到了的叹息。而哈克斯利看起来有点起疑。

威尔当下无暇思考再多，但他明白他需要钱，不管这将以什么收场。哈克斯利知道威尔走投无路，因此他得以挤出他身上的每一分硬币。能让他改变这个想法的途径，只剩下恐吓一种办法。

威尔本人从可怜同情中受到的刺激比从恐惧中要大得多。但今晚，他不用只做自己。他有太多素材可供挑选，有成百上千装罪案，随便他怎么发挥。

他一节节拉伸脊柱，肩背的从自卫性的弧度框架中跳脱出去，他拉伸嘴角，挂上一个汉尼拔冷淡、不疾不徐的微笑。在他的脑海深处，加勒特•杰卡布•霍布斯向他轻语：看到了吗？看到了吗？威尔几乎可以做出一个肯定地回答。

恐怖从他身上散射出来，他毫不勉强地假笑着。他向前一步，哈克斯利向后退了一步。

“那是你自己的事。”哈克斯利说。他的脚跟碰到了泥土里的石块。他被绊住了，但威尔没停止向前。

威尔从他的手里夺下了短枪然后随手丢远了。哈克斯利没顾得上抗议。“给我看看你手上有什么。”

哈克斯利把一只手在嘴唇边上蹭了蹭，向那把短柄手枪掉落的湿草丛地看了几眼。“我吗？城里的卖家多得是。我可以帮你找个人。”

“不必了。带路吧。”

威尔和哈克斯里并肩向码头走去，汉尼拔不紧不慢地跟着。当威尔回头看他时，汉尼拔的面部表情是他现在表情的原版复制，或者，实际上，是他那副表情的原版。

三条小艇在码头拴着，沉浮飘摇。黑色的水在她们周围掀起泡沫的涟漪，波纹顶端处冒出一个浅蓝色的渥堆。威尔即刻排除了一艘划艇，他剩下的选择是一艘状况比那辆拖车稍微好一丁点渔船，还有一艘绳索破败、船帆在甲板上皱成一团的游艇。

这艘游艇相当脏，褪色的绿漆在有些地方已经完全剥落了，露出了船体原本的白色。每当水位下移，威尔都能看见她船底所结的厚重的藤壶。船舱外发动机的涂漆保持着一丝光洁，但除了螺旋桨以外的每个角落都藏污纳垢。这是一坨还能漂的残骸。威尔对她产生了一种亲密的同属感。

“就游艇了。”他说。“一千五百块。”

“哦，别这样！”哈克里斯叫喊着。“她值两倍都不止呢！”

威尔静候着夜晚的寂静涌起，给他接下来要说的话带来无与伦比的清晰条理。“她才堪堪能浮在水面，”他呐呐自语，然后转身，缓慢地，转向哈克利斯，这个再无路可退、现在将要从他自己的码头上跌下去的人。“一千二。之后而二十分钟内我们就会无影无踪。”

哈克斯利稳住了自己，突兀地点头同意了。

“钱在车里，”威尔说。哈克斯利的恐惧好像是阳光，驱散了积压在他胸前的阴霾。这是一种解脱，他从未有过对这样的解脱抱有希望，他的眼睛因此感到蛰痛。

他们两人的小小阵列沿着同样的轨迹向回进发。汉尼拔快走了几部，一只手贴上了威尔的肋骨，嘴唇刷过威尔的耳廓。“我认为你现在的魅力盈千累万。我觉得你想知道这个的。”他说着，又退了回去。

“自负。”威尔轻声向后说，随后他们走进了一片拖着长枝的树丛中，威尔试图忽略刚刚的碰触令他肌肤刺痒的感受。过了一会儿，他们到了拖车旁的空地上，威尔思忖汉尼拔是否故意要让他分心。不论汉尼拔是否是故意的，威尔都分心了。

哈克斯利为了捡回手枪淌了次水。他上来时枪在手里，气喘吁吁，脸部涨红。威尔犹豫片刻，以为他会把枪口对准他们两个人。但是哈克斯利越过了他，用臀部挤开了威尔，抓住了汉尼拔。

汉尼拔在枪管贴上他 下颚的时候抿紧了嘴唇，而当哈克斯利的粗喘撩起他的发丝时，汉尼拔转开了脸。威尔可以看见汉尼拔姿势中一些轻微的调整，如箭在弦，为一触即发的张力而蓄动。

“汉尼拔，别。”他说。

“为什么不呢？他没有存在的必要。他闻起来令人作呕。他的举止极端粗鲁。你从你孩提时代就相当厌恶他。你有什么拒绝理由呢？”

威尔摸摸鼻梁。“你不能就这么杀了某人。”

“我的经验与此意见相左。”

“你——你们两个，给我闭嘴！”哈克斯利叫喊道。

汉尼拔向着威尔做出一个他正蒙受着令人发指的深重苦难的高贵神情。

“你想要什么，哈克斯利先生？”威尔问。

“我想让你们两个杂种滚出这里！我知道当你是个孩子的时候你就有问题，总是盯着我。用你那该死的、死人的眼睛。”

“瞳孔扩散，蒙着蓝白色的翳？”汉尼拔问。

当他的脸孔被困惑笼罩，哈克斯利的恼火暂时消退了。“什么？”

“眼角膜浑浊，”威尔不假思索。“死亡大约三个小时后会发生。”

“你知道这个…因为你以前是个警察？”哈克斯利说。他几乎语无伦次，眼珠快速的摆动着。

“他知道这个是因为他曾经看过许许多多死人的眼睛。”汉尼拔的声音像冰冷钢铁接触皮肤后的嘶声。

威尔精确的看见哈克斯利恐慌爆发的那一刻。汉尼拔也曾助恐惧蔓延一臂之力，但短枪的枪柄不可避免地击中了他的下颚。汉尼拔跪在了地上。

哈克斯利以过于明显的谋杀意图调整枪管，想要瞄准汉尼拔，他的脸孔因恐惧和愤怒的混合而扭曲。汉尼拔嘴唇微张，正在流血，眼睛里没有神采。威尔的整个世界被压缩到眼前这幅图像，并且，直到他感觉到手里握着刀的那一刻前，他的身体活动没有受到任何意识控制。

当第一道血柱从动脉喷涌而出，浸透他的手腕，从他的手指蜿蜒流淌时，哈克斯利的身体向侧面倒去。此刻的感觉和在他一个月前梦中感受到的一模一样：紧迫、沉重、黏腻，而哈克斯利脖子上的划痕是如此简介纯粹。

在唯一的光源、一盏被拖车夹住的泛光灯的照射下，这看起来就像他刚刚把手浸没在了石油里。即使在他调整角度，将手放在光线下时，他也只看见一丝红痕。红色在他手掌的纹路和凹陷的皮肤毛孔中蔓延。

“威尔。”

汉尼拔跪在地上，向前倾侧，他的视线紧锁威尔，舌头伸出来舔湿了自己的嘴唇。威尔向他伸出鲜血覆盖的手。汉尼拔在他的手掌落在他身上前，接住了威尔的手腕。

“这没什么。”威尔说。“我们两个也有可能被他杀掉。”

汉尼拔闭上了眼睛，将威尔的手放在自己嘴边。他舔了威尔的手掌，舔过一道宽阔、灼热的痕迹。在最初，威尔仅能感受到鲜血，但这让他感受到生命的切实存在，一副灵活的唇舌清洁着血迹，舔过他手指之间，舔过他关节的弧度。

汉尼拔的眼睛突然睁开了，在威尔能够看向别处之前望进了他的双眼。他的头发下垂在额头前。他的裤子因为他双腿大敞的邀请姿势、他弯曲的膝盖和鼓胀的勃起而紧绷着。他的脸颊潮红，而嘴角被黑红色的血晕染。

威尔用他干净的那只手将汉尼拔额头上的发丝推回去。汉尼拔呼吸着，气息不稳，他含住威尔的三根手指。威尔需要闭上眼睛才能抵御这阵热潮和吸力，除此之外，还有汉尼拔的嘴巴张开紧紧环绕着他的身体部分的这幅光景。在那些尖锐牙齿用力咬下最后一个指节，摩擦着关节的时候，威尔睁开了眼睛。有一块皮肤破碎了。低沉震颤的喉音在汉尼拔的胸腔里嗡嗡作响，他狠狠舔着威尔手指上的伤口。

威尔的双腿变得软弱无力，他在突然间完全地勃起了，阴茎前端冒着前液。他的手在汉尼拔的发间收紧，然后他将自己染血的手指向汉尼拔喉咙更深的地方塞去。

汉尼拔向他靠近，但威尔用力向后扯着他的头发直到他颈背弯出狂喜的弧度，彻底暴露出他的咽喉。它在苍白的光下闪着光。威尔弯下身，在汉尼拔的喉咙最下边按下一个吻，在他可以感受到汉尼拔呼吸带来的颤抖的、小小的凹陷处。

汉尼拔最后舔了舔威尔的手指，然后放开了它们。“威尔。Please.”

“不是在这儿。到船上去。”


	8. Chapter 8

如果他对汉尼拔的渴望是一种新式脑炎，威尔在这之后就会将他们如何蹒跚挪动进入船舱然后跌到一张小床上的经过忘得一干二净。蓝色和绿色的花纹印在光裸的床垫上，已然褪色。一张毯子在地板上皱成一团，给前任主人的痕迹留下布尾。汉尼拔把毯子铺在床垫上，期身将威尔压在身下。

他们躺在一块儿，汉尼拔用手肘支撑身体，贴在威尔上方，他们的躯体相互挤压，呼吸沉重。汉尼拔的嘴巴上还有血迹。威尔用拇指擦过，但汉尼拔抓住了他的手腕将威尔的手拿开。

“别。”他说。“就这样。”

威尔抓住他的肩膀把他向下拉，他们的嘴唇碰在了一起。汉尼拔嘴巴上的的血腥味没有他想象的那么重，也没有那么令人不悦。如果他是在舔他自己在厨房里弄破的手指，他会尝到更浓的味道。

“我希望这不是他的血。”威尔对着他们之间狭小、温暖的空隙说。他感到汉尼拔的轻笑喷出被取悦的呼吸，落在他的下巴上。

“你更想要谁的血？”汉尼拔问。

“你的，”威尔说，他凑过去缓慢地咬住汉尼拔的下唇。如果没有血那是最好的，但他更想尝到汉尼拔的血而不是哈克斯利的。实际上比起任何人的血，他都更想要尝到汉尼拔的。他只和汉尼拔撒了半个谎，这激起了他想要看到的反应。

汉尼拔抓住了他的头发和胯骨，分开他的双腿，在他的大腿上无耻地抚摸着。威尔在弄破皮肤前停下了动作。他不需要这么做。粗糙的对待已经再次扯开了汉尼拔早些形成的伤口，威尔在那道破碎的肌肤上碾磨他的舌头，直到汉尼拔落在他身上的手劲大到足以留下淤青。

威尔向后退，汉尼拔把头抵在在他脖子和肩膀的凹陷处。他们俩都在喘息。威尔的一只手顺着汉尼拔的脊背一路向下。他感到了控制权，这种力量此刻比他生命中其他任何时候都要强烈。

他拉扯着脱下了汉尼拔的衬衫和T恤。汉尼拔只是把他的衣服推到了他的手臂底下，抚摸他的身体，每一片肌肤，腹部，胸前，身侧，腰线。

“我觉得等会儿不会有个测试。”威尔含混地说。

“我更喜欢周密的计划。”汉尼拔说，他亲吻着威尔的手背上那一小片被他的牙齿弄破的地方。

“我们没有时间来仔细地做了。我想在破晓前就从这里出去。”

“明智的决定。”汉尼拔同意着，他没有停下动作。

威尔的目光越过他的肩膀，他看见了汉尼拔宽阔的背部。所有肌肉被拉伸的弧度和结构在他的皮肤下都清晰可见。威尔抓住汉尼拔的肩胛骨，指甲抓过骨骼的边缘。

汉尼拔接下来的呼吸是一个短促的嘶声，他的阴茎顶在威尔的大腿上。威尔把另一只手塞在他们之间，环绕着那个坚硬的轮廓。热量和粗糙的牛仔布在他的掌心摩擦，然后他受够了这一切。他解开汉尼拔裤子的纽扣，粗暴地拉扯拉链，然后把他的手塞进了那堆布料里面。

汉尼拔的阴茎顶进着他的抓握，顶端已经湿了。汉尼拔狠狠地顶着威尔的手，弯下身在他耳边讲话。

“我想要为你口交。”他说。“在你想着我是谁以及我做过什么的时候将你含在嘴里。我想要你的信任。你信任我吗，威尔？”

“我相信你是你真实的那样。”

汉尼拔像野兽一般地露齿而笑，他咬在威尔肩膀的肌肉上，就在关节上边。疼痛灼热而尖锐地闪过，威尔不可抑制地呼喊出声。汉尼拔已经在向下移动，解开他的长裤，释放出他的勃起。

“记住这个感觉。”汉尼拔说着，然后他的嘴巴就覆盖了威尔的阴茎，和他留在威尔肩膀上、现在正在悸动的伤口一样灼热。他没有弄破肩上的皮肤，但威尔已经感受到他牙齿带来的威胁。他本可以让伤口深至见骨。

他没有这样做，但是他可以做到，这是他们相处的每一秒的本质。汉尼拔不是安全的，他从来不够安全，即使汉尼拔在威尔一点点迷失自己的时候做了他的舵与锚。

牙齿刮擦过他勃起的长度。威尔发抖地抓紧了毯子。毯子被他抓出了灰色的长条，他握紧手掌，盯着汉尼拔的头顶。汉尼拔四肢着地，牛仔裤挂在他的胯骨上岌岌可危。威尔身体紧绷，就像汉尼拔的姿势是为了袭击而做出的，可相反的是汉尼拔仅仅将他舔得更深，吸吮着，直到威尔将手落在他脸颊的凹陷处，几乎不再能和戳刺进汉尼拔的喉咙这个欲望抗争。

汉尼拔的口腔又湿又热，他在威尔的阴茎顶到他软腭的时候突然的吞咽让威尔喘息，但即使这样威尔也无法停下思考——即便是汉尼拔头发散落的弧度，他颧骨的线条，脖颈弯曲的角度，他吮吸时发出的潮湿声音都不能阻止他的思考。

最终，汉尼拔后退了。他的嘴唇发红而肿胀，一丝唾液挂在在他的嘴巴和威尔的阴茎之间。这个场景让威尔的大脑空白，但也只是几秒。

“怎么了？”汉尼拔问。

“我不能——停止思考很难，一直都是。”在以前的经验中，威尔所有的性伴侣都在他之前高潮。这并非出于礼貌。任何层面的彻底解放对他来说都相当困难。

“我多么希望你曾在治疗中提到过，”汉尼拔假笑着说，“我们本可以共度许多快乐时光。”

“只有你是那个享受的人。”

“我认为最终你也会开始享受的。”

威尔在脑海中看见了一幅生动的画面，他在汉尼拔的办公桌上双腿大敞，在完整的一个小时里汉尼拔都用手指操着他，他会紧抓着桌子的边沿，身体扭动。他毫不怀疑汉尼拔会让这一切的根源成为他自己的注意，甚至是让他自己开口请求这个。他摇了摇头，热量已经在他脖子上蔓延。

当汉尼拔低头去舔威尔阴茎上新冒出的前液时，他的笑容野性而自鸣得意。“我想我可以帮帮你。”他说。

汉尼拔将他们翻了个个儿，拖拽着威尔，直到威尔跪在了他的身体上方。当威尔的阴茎下垂在汉尼拔的脸颊上时，他没法调转目光。

“通过自慰达到高潮对你来说是个困难吗？”汉尼拔问。

这是他在和威尔的任何谈话间所用的平稳声调。威尔不受控制地抽搐着，在他的大腿内侧感受到汉尼拔温暖的皮肤。

“你真的要在这个时候对我进行心理分析吗？”

“我喜欢令你感到你不适。”

威尔吞咽着，试图别让身体颤抖。在所有的事情里，这个都不应该成为让他性奋的理由，但汉尼拔偶然展现出的、赤裸的坦诚是在所有东西里最先让他入迷的。他快速摇了摇头。“不，这不——那个没问题。”

“你通常闭着眼睛，对吗？”

威尔点头。

“消除视觉刺激因而你得以专注于你的欲望需求。我想你极少手淫。因此，你将闭上双眼，然后操我的嘴巴。我有最小程度的咽反射和最高程度的不适耐受度，所以在这一点上请你省去不必要的担心。”

威尔的脚趾因为这些临床名词而蜷缩了，他感觉到汗水在他脊背上渗出。“但。为什——你——”

汉尼拔一边的嘴角挑起了。“当我跪在你面前的时候，你似乎非常喜欢。这样不是更好吗？你困住了我，可以随心所欲。”

威尔低下头看向别的地方，但他没法隐藏他下体贴在汉尼拔脸颊上的抽搐。

“你喜欢在我之上掌控权力。”汉尼拔说。“某种程度上令我惊讶的是，我也喜欢这样。你对疼痛反应良好，我猜测这是由于某种感官聚焦的机制。我或许非常适合在这方面给你提供帮助。我不认为我们之间存在问题。”

威尔在他能开口说话前干咽着，紧接着是另一次。“如果我…使用你的嘴巴…你能从中得到什么？”

汉尼拔笑着将一只手滑过他的大腿。“亲爱的威尔。为了一个能看见你彻底失控的机会，我想我乐意递给你一把刀，让你挖出我的心脏。”

他听起来是如此的真挚，以至于威尔觉得他自己没法再听更多。威尔狠狠咬住嘴唇，遏制住他胯骨在无意中的抽动。“我不想那么做。我不想。”

“我明白。但是你现在能体会到我的意思了。某些极端情况的魅力。”

威尔点了点头，罪恶感和羞耻向他袭来。性对他来说从不是如此，但是此刻他看着汉尼拔的嘴唇，渴求着，他想就这么一次，简单彻底地接受一切。

“你还在等什么呢？”汉尼拔问。他舔湿了嘴唇，然后张开了它们。

威尔用颤抖的手扶住自己的阴茎之后插了进去。最初的几秒里感官刺激让他难以承受。这感觉像是他离开了汉尼拔支配着一切的世界。他可以做任何他想做的事，有着汉尼拔的准许甚至是鼓励去这么做。他闭上眼睛，手指在汉尼拔的头发里纠结。

他的第一下戳刺小心而踌躇，饱含尝试意味。汉尼拔宽厚稳健的双手握住了他的腰。第二记戳刺比第一次更深些，更加放纵。他的眼睑紧闭，直到视线中没有一丝光亮。

“这不对。”他说道，但同时他清楚知道如果汉尼拔想要让他停止，汉尼拔需要做的就是阻止这一切的发生。毫不费力地。汉尼拔的指尖陷入了他背部的皮肉，就在他的肩胛骨下，似乎是一个潜在的回答。它们从那里到脊椎的旅程缓慢、曲折而深入。如果那儿没有立即出血，抓痕在一会儿也会肿起来。

“这不——”他说，随后因疼痛向后倾倒，丧失了语言能力。另一串抓痕在他的肩膀开始，向他的脊椎延伸。威尔瑟缩了下，在某种失控的边缘挣扎，但他仍清楚地意识到自己的粗喘，有水拍打着船底，以及远方的雷鸣。

汉尼拔的指尖深埋在他肋骨处的柔软肌肤，牙齿在他阴茎的底端轻轻刮擦。

威尔停止了所有身体动作，甚至停下了呼吸。他在汉尼拔发间的手指收握成拳。“天，上帝啊，请你——”

当汉尼拔的牙齿带来的威胁撤退时，威尔陷落了。他的一只手紧拉着汉尼拔的头部，戳进他的喉咙，如同他会对他的手所做的一样。这感觉更好，更加自由，随后汉尼拔的舌头、嘴唇和喉咙在他的阴茎上碾磨的方式迫使他发出自己永远也听不见的呻吟。但威尔能感觉到这些声音被困在他的胸腔里，在他张开嘴渴求着空气时逃逸出去。这种荒谬的感觉成为他所有感官中唯一没有弃他而去的部分。

汉尼拔的嘴唇很紧，但是他的喉咙却更紧，在像永恒的一秒钟里，威尔狠狠顶进他的嘴，就快要射出来了。汉尼拔的拇指指甲陷进他胯骨上覆盖的皮肉，在威尔接下来的一记猛烈顶撞时戳进了那片敏感的皮肤。威尔感觉到似乎他被自己击溃了，他在肌肉痉挛中达到了高潮，头向后仰着，视线聚焦在一片虚无中。

接下来的几秒钟里他挣扎这试图恢复意识，他的感官被碾压、破坏，以至于他不能分辨出疼痛与快感。他的身体在汉尼拔扶住他、将他向后拉开的时候轻微地抽搐着。他在汉尼拔平静嗓音指示下动了动，躺在汉尼拔身边。汉尼拔的声音是他在他脑海中白色噪点之后唯一清晰的东西。

汉尼拔轻拍着他，好像是威尔正在抚摸他的狗。威尔躺着，摊成一滩泥，靠在汉尼拔胸前。动动手指似乎是不可能完成的事。他也不确定他是不是还记着眼睑该如何运作。

“完美。”汉尼拔低语。这个词在他的嘴里粘连着，口音比平时厚重，模糊了音节。“眼下你的脑海空无一物，对吗？”

威尔可能摇头了，但他极有可能一动也没动。他的身体向远处飘去。他的心跳好像正在另一个国度；他的手指似乎跑去了火星。

汉尼拔抬起他的头，吻了他。威尔感觉到他小腹上汉尼拔勃起沉重湿润的摩擦。当它擦过之前汉尼拔的指甲留下抓痕的皮肤时威尔感到刺痛，但这不足以打破他内心世界里的沉寂。

汉尼拔停下了亲吻，把他的头向后拉以便能看向他的双眼，这一次威尔毫无抗拒地和他对视，随便他想看多久就看多久。“什么也没有，”他听见自己说，词句模糊，“就好像照镜子一样。”

汉尼拔的微笑露出他的全副牙齿。“比你想象的要多，也要少。”他说。

他的戳刺加快了。他阴茎的顶端在威尔小腹的边沿摩擦，汉尼拔紧盯着威尔的眼睛，目光是贪婪的渴求。最终，他用手挤压着自己的勃起，精液喷洒在威尔的皮肤上，留下灼热的痕迹结束了这一切。在高潮褪去时，他的抽吸在齿缝间掠过。

好像被烫到了的威尔终于退缩着看向了别处。他推远了汉尼拔的手，汉尼拔默许了，但在这之后把威尔拉得更近。威尔调整姿势，直到他们的心脏相贴，感觉到彼此略微失常的心率。他的心跳正在逐渐平稳。但汉尼拔的没有。

“你在害怕。”威尔说。

“是担心。轻微的。”

“被吓着了。”

这之间有一长串静默。“在某种程度而言，这或许是用来描述它的方法。你仍要以此对抗我吗？”

“我想我已经开始这么做了。我们对于彼此来说真是糟糕透顶，不是吗？我是说。我们确实如此。”

“也许是。也许不是。我所接诊的病人们使我面对任何情况都不会立刻给出结论，不管表面来看问题是多么浅显。即使是最为平凡的心智也有创造奇迹时刻的潜能。然而你的头脑远不止平凡。”

“如果我更早看清了你是什么，被关在囚室里的人就有可能是你，而不是我。”

“啧。如果是这样，你是否仍会带着你的案件们来到你的心理咨询，允许我揣摩你脑海中的遐思？”

威尔难受地动了动，他低下了头因此不必面对汉尼拔的脸而是对着他的胸膛讲话。“最终。也许。我也可能…会想念你。我想念我曾一度没能看清一切时的那个你。”

“我是同一个人。”

“我曾以为你站着我这边。这对我来说还挺重要的。”他听见自己声音中的怀念和失落，开始因自己所说的话而懊恼。“曾有时我希望自己是和你一样的人。这样生活就会轻松许多。”

汉尼拔的手威尔的脑后轻柔地收紧。“别说这样的话。”

“是真的。我打赌你从没想要成为我这种人。”

汉尼拔的手指在他的发间蜷曲，在他的头皮上轻挠着。“我不知道我是否可以承受你经历的一切。你非常勇敢，威尔。非常坚强。”

威尔扭动着起身，靠着墙坐下了，膝盖在他的胸前交叠。“别。别对我说那样的话。现在别。这很残忍。”

“我的确残忍。请务必不要忘记这点。但我所说的的确是真实的。这世间没有比我更清楚地了解你有多么坚忍的人。我花费了超过六个月的时间，试图摧毁你的理智，将它转变为我的设计。但即使有物理疾病的协助，我仍旧失败了。”

“是吗？”

“你曾彻底地相信是你犯下了那些谋杀吗?”

“偶尔。当一切都非常糟糕的时候。脑炎只让事情变得更坏。但通常我知道我并没有。”

威尔随着水的波动而摇摆。他将一只手贴在身后，感觉着水推着船体的律动。

汉尼拔起身，将手放在威尔的腿上。“想要去安慰某人这个想法已经很久没有在我的意识中出现，以至于我认为它不再属于我。我的思维被陌生的需求和情感侵蚀了。我想这在某方面对你来说也是如此。”

威尔轻微地笑了。“这情况不会好转得。它只能恶化。”

“然而这就是我所担忧的。”

“我明白。”

汉尼拔向他伸出双手，然后威尔靠了过去。他跪着，双腿在汉尼拔的大腿两边分开，双手攀在汉尼拔的腰际。

汉尼拔的手放在威尔的下巴和颈后，就和他在医院里对那些守卫做出的动作一样。他所需要做的一切只是一次迅速的扭挫。“我感到我的余生会变得轻松许多，如果我在此时此刻结束你的生命。”他说。

“的确。在之后你可能会后悔一阵，但最后会好的。”

“不会完全恢复，我想。”

“但也足够了。”

“是的。也许是。”但相反地，他将威尔的脑袋搁在自己的肩膀上，然后拥抱着威尔，手指在头颈相接的地方温柔地摩挲。“你因杀死哈克斯利而后悔。”

“他本来是要杀掉你的，”威尔小心地说，“事实是你还活着，我并不因此后悔。”

“但他的死亡仍令你懊恼。为什么？”

这听起来像一个诚挚的发问。威尔在汉尼拔的肩膀上撞了撞自己的脑袋，好像这样就能凭空敲出一个回答。但这毫无帮助。“我不确定我可以解释这个。”

“你认为我不能理解。因为我是谁。”

“任何人都不行。因为我是什么。”威尔坐回去，揉搓着他的脸。“好吧，试试这样。我不喜欢我的父亲。我想在我很小的时候我全心全意地爱过他，但我不记得了。我过于了解他，可他一点都不了解我。在我长大到足以离开前我们忍受着彼此，这之后的十年里我没有见他一面。直到他去世。”

“这之后呢？”

“我几乎被摧毁。我两个月没有去工作。我没告诉任何人我要离开，我就那么消失了。他们填了失踪人口的表格。我记不得我做的大多数事。水。飞钓。修理东西。我没在默哀。我也不想他。这好像是我试图替换我自我的一部分。曾经由他组成的那一部分。”

“我曾听过许多人用相似的经历描述自己哀悼的经过。”

“他们其实并没那么做。”

“你曾说过你喜欢杀死霍布斯的感觉。但你也称它为世界上最为丑恶的事。”

“两者兼有。这就像从我的大脑里挖走一块。不管从一开始我是不是愿意让它出现在我的脑袋里，把它割除都会带来痛苦。”

“但不是对所有人都是如此。好比你所听说过的或是在报纸上读过的每一桩死亡。如果是这样，你会无法承受这些。”

“不。但这适用于我认识的人们，或是当他们死后我得以认识的人。”

汉尼拔向他身后看去，一根手指追踪着威尔身侧的伤痕。“那些我所杀死的人们。”

“是的。每一个。”

“你所认识的每一个人。”汉尼拔漫不经心地说道。

威尔翻了个白眼。“不好意思，不是故意低估了你的尸体结算。”

“医院的两名守卫。”

威尔的肩膀瑟缩了，似乎这样他就能逃避那两人的亡魂。“他们更严重。就像霍布斯。因为他们是因为我的过失而死。”

“是我杀了他们。”

“我恳求你把我从那里弄出来。我跪下来求了你。我知道那之后会发生什么。”

“唔。我因此和你争辩，但我已经预料到这是无用的。你能对我做出一个承诺吗？”

“要看是什么承诺了。”

“当你在接下来的一周听到关于我的任何消息时，你都必须牢记我是什么，我是自私的，残忍的。务必警醒自己，不要在你的脑海中庇护有关我的任何幻想。你能做到吗？”

“你的话太笼统了。没有人会一直自私、残忍。”可是汉尼拔只是盯着他看。“好吧，行。我会尽最大的努力不抱有幻想。我也不认为我有可能会忘记关于你的一丝一毫。”

“哦？”汉尼拔说，他听起来被极大地取悦了，并且以相等的程度洋洋得意着。

“哦闭嘴吧。”威尔小声说，他低下头把自己的脸埋在汉尼拔的胸前。这感觉很好，即使碰触另一个人对威尔来说不是频繁的体验。汉尼拔置于他颈后的手平稳、安慰地带来坚实的重力。或许汉尼拔之前的警告是正确的。他几乎轻易地接纳了这种舒适、但实际远比这黑暗许多的感受。

“我会记住的。”他说。“我保证。”

“很好。”

威尔感到汉尼拔落在他头顶的亲吻——紧接着是针给他脖子带来的刺痛。他眼前的世界开始向四周散落，他用毫无生气地手指试图抓住汉尼拔。

“这是…”

“等你醒来会你会明白一切。试着别去担心。我需要一些时间。”

“用来做…”他的嘴唇好像很凉。他的舌头粘连在上颚。

“用来学习演奏另一种乐器。”

他意识中的最后一件事是汉尼拔环绕他的双臂，仍紧紧地拥抱着他。


	9. Chapter 9

柔软的布料绑着威尔的手腕。他身下的椅子支撑着他。一张躺椅，有尼龙面料的厚边。他的手臂平摊在铝制的扶手上。模糊低沉的声音在他耳畔起伏。水波。雷。嗓音。没什么重要的。

当他再次恢复意识时一定过去一段时间了，因为他的手腕已经被松绑。所有的事物因时间变迁而发展，一秒紧接着下一秒。他心知肚明，可他现在的时间概念并没在工作。

杂音洪流中的一个分支在背景中突出出来，就在他耳旁，这是几个尖锐、重复的音节。而将他的头移开实在太难。

一只狗在吠叫。威尔皱了皱眉。这个快乐的吠叫声有些耳熟。但他的狗群们不可能在这里出现。他为了睁眼花了点功夫，随后他的怀中扑进了一只有点湿的、热情洋溢的大狗。他发现查理正在舔他的脸。

威尔眨眨眼，抬起一只摇摇晃晃的手去抚摸查理的头顶。“嗨，男孩，”他低语道，“你是从哪儿来的？你可别一路走过来的，对吗？”

“他是和我们一起来的。”

威尔看向声音传来的地方，贝弗利正低身跪在他的椅子旁边。在她身后，杰克正在讲电话。两个本地巡警正站在一台警用巡逻车旁，车顶上的灯红蓝相间的闪烁着。

“等下会有一辆救护车赶来。”贝弗利说。

“我没事。”威尔再次检查了他手腕，但并没有任何手铐的痕迹。“我没有被逮捕吗？”

“我们找到了你留的便条。”她说。“那些肉…在他的冷藏柜里。血样和失踪器官与切萨比克开膛手的最近一名受害者相符合。我们仍在检查剩余的部分，等待DNA样检结果。我觉得你可能还在被拘留，但杰克说不需要手铐。不管怎样，你都非常需要去下医院，治疗身体方面问题的医院，不是精神——我现在就闭嘴。”

威尔看了看他自己，没被查理挡住的那部分。汉尼拔留下的抓痕延伸在他的脖颈到腰间。线条分明，如果用手指碰碰就会出血。它们在他的躯干的轮廓上蜒蚰，然后不相交地汇集在一起，就好像汉尼拔在他的皮肤上绘制了一幅奇异的迷宫或是地形图。

“这只是些抓痕，”他说，不幸的是他没忍住笑。

“嗯哼。还有你的手指关节，还有好像什么人把你右手腕的皮肤全刮掉了。”

威尔看了看。对于那所精神疗养院噩梦般的回忆向他袭来，他干咽了下。“我想是的。”

“还有那个咬痕。”贝弗利的手在他的肩膀上方逗留片刻，但她没有碰触他。

“这没什么。连皮都没破。”

查理在他的腿间哼哼唧唧地卧下了，他大部分身子挂在椅子的扶手上。

“我要把他从你身上扒下来吗？”

“不用。”威尔说。他把手指埋在查理彭厚浓密的毛发间。“我不记得我给你留了字条。”他说，在片刻的内心挣扎后。他已经有过解离症[*1]的病史。或许他对这个加以利用。“有很多事我都不记得了。”

“当地警署在他们的检查站外发现了查理，还有一张莱科特医生的名片，被固定在一条我们猜测属于莱科特医生的领带上。名片上写着‘给贝弗利•卡兹，FBI’所以最终，没有非常迅速地，我们得知了这个，然后名片背面有些注明，呃，看起来像是你写的。你在莱科特的名字下面加了下划线，然后注明‘检查冷冻柜’。”

“那么你们照做了吗？”

“杰克此前已有所怀疑。因为那两名守卫被杀死的方式，就和莱科特的一名病人一模一样。一扭，哐当，好的。为什么我收到了这狗？”

或许是因为她是除了阿拉娜以外，唯一一个在特定情况下会和杰克毫不让步地争论的人，况且杰克不会听取阿拉娜关于威尔的任何意见。

“我不记得了。”他说。“但是阿拉娜已经收留了我的全部狗。而且贝拉对狗毛过敏。还有汉尼拔是…一个连环杀手。所以。我不认为还有别的人作为备选。”

“威尔…”她只说了他的名字，好像他刚刚的坦白是一件非常可悲的事。

“我没事。”这之后他试图去微笑，但没能成功。

*

杰克想要他呆在一个可以随时保持联系，又不会碰见奇尔顿的地方。所以威尔在约翰•霍普斯金有了一间私人病房，有一名便衣警官在门外站岗。

威尔在晚上八点左右闭上了眼睛，睡了十四个小时。这是六个月以来的第一次，他安慰地睡了一觉。

他梦见了那只身披羽毛的公路。汉尼拔用一根系住它脖子的金色绳索牵引着它，随后他们两个都弯下腰去，从一个黑色的水潭中饮水。威尔站在他们对面。当他们看向威尔时，威尔看见他们的嘴唇被鲜红浸染。

一个轻摇在他感到困惑难安，紧抓着床单时叫醒了他。他门外的那个警察一直等到他可以名义上地控制他的四肢才开口说话。

“他们要让你转到萨顿皮尔斯去。”她说。

威尔盯着她的脸颊，试图理解她说的话。萨顿皮尔斯是境内最昂贵的精神诊疗医院之一。“谁会为这买单？”

“鬼才知道。如果有什么，巴尔地摩警署肯定不会让我到那儿看病的，我清楚这个。”她顿了顿。“别人所说的关于你的话是真的吗？”

曾有一次，他在男士洗手间的一个隔当中不小心听见一个探员对另一个人说他在罪案现场打飞机而这就是他在工作时要让所有人都出去的原因。他狠狠地踩着脚下的东西，压下她的问题带来的、以及每当他被问到这个问题时好比下水槽中不断冒出的污物一般翻涌而出的怒意。从别人口中听取他们对他的看法，在此时此刻也许有些用处。

如果是汉尼拔，他一定会向她微笑。所以威尔微笑了，并且在这个过程中，他避免着思考为何他内心的平静会来自于另一个，会不时地将人类——如同字面意义上的一样——撕成碎片的人。

“他们关于我微词颇多。请你更详细地说明一下。”

“犯罪揭秘网站上说莱科特本来要把你和他其他的受害者一样切成碎片的，但是你说服了他别那么做。就好像你钻进了他的脑袋，让他发了疯，所以他才南面杀了那么多人。”

“什么？杀了谁？”

“没人和你提起吗？昨天晚上就有三个。我是说，也有可能是别人干的，但第一具尸体离你被发现的地方只有五英里远，所以。”她耸了耸肩。

威尔干咽着坐了起来。“还有什么？”他问。

“网站上还说他在你身上刻了那些纹路是因为你不愿意告诉他你是怎么发现他的身份的，与此同时政府机关对他的真实身份一无所知。”她片刻之后加上一句，“网站上有图片的。”

“图片。关于…”

“对。现场的照片。抱歉，伙计。”她顿了顿。“你想要些水吗？或者我该叫个护士？你看起来糟透了。”

他尝试给他自己倒杯水，但是一个棕色的塑料水壶是那么无与伦比的沉重，以至于他的手都开始发抖。她不得不帮了他。

他在贝弗利打开房门大步走进来的时候差点把自己呛到。“你本该在房门外边出现的。”她说着。

“我的错。”威尔用他仍然有点颤抖的手举了举他的塑料水杯。“差点摔着了水壶。我下次会叫个护士的。”

这种对于弱势赤裸的展露会让杰克跳过同情的部分，跃进可怜和厌烦中去。贝弗利仅仅点了点头。她让那个警察离开了，然后往威尔的床上丢了一团蓝色的东西。

“我在催你，”她说，“你需要人帮你穿衣服吗？”

“老天，我希望别。”

贝弗利笑出了声，然后转过身去看窗子外面。“如果你改了主意，我就在这儿呢。”

威尔挣扎着脱下了病患服，在床沿上坐着，开始穿裤子。“所以，萨顿皮尔斯？”他说。

贝弗利完全地转过身来看着他，威尔不由得为他先穿上了裤子感到欣慰。“是她告诉你的？”

“是啊。她不该告诉我吗？”

“她不该知道这个的。没人应该知道。”

威尔把衬衫套在头上。“那么这是个坏消息。她大部分信息的来源是犯罪揭秘网。”

“精彩绝伦。”

威尔点头。“我有鞋吗？”

“不好意思。最多只有袜子。你的东西要么成为了证物，要么放在储物箱里，快要成为证物了。”

她把袜子丢给他。他穿上了它们，站了起来，在光滑的地板上踢踢踏踏。“这双是你的吗？”

“你的脚可比我的大上一倍。是杰克的。”

“杰克现在开始借衣服给前谋杀犯来穿了吗？还是只有我是特例。”

“威尔…我们那时还能怎么想？”

“你现在怎么想？”

“我想你没有受到控告已经算不错的了。”

“这不是我所问的。”

她看着地板，然后又看向他。“我不知道当时应该如何思考。你吐出了她的耳朵。”

威尔低下头，双手抱臂，好像这么做他就能让自己保持冷静。他的膈肌紧缩，好像他的肺成了铅块。他闻到胆汁和胃液，感受到这气味的刺鼻以及他喉部和口腔中软骨和肌肤的粘连。

“——抱歉，嘿，你能听见我说话吗？威尔？”贝弗利扶住他的双臂，指尖陷入他的二头肌中。

他试图微笑。“不好意思。那不是我人生中最美好的回忆。”

“除此之外，我知道他可以轻松地伪装成是你做了那一切。只有这个…”

“我知道这个怎么…我怎样…”他用手掩住嘴巴，直至确信自己不会吐出除了语句之外的任何东西。“在当天的八个小时中，我不知道发生了什么。”

“你当时有服药吗？”

“没有处方药。只有阿司匹林。”

“我们在水槽里…残余物中检测到了阿普唑仑[*2]。他可能对你用了药然后…”

威尔闭上了他的眼睛。“把它塞到了我的胃里。”他说，在他记忆中出现了汉尼拔的双臂环绕着他的场景，他想起这种触碰带来的温暖和安慰。

至少阿比盖尔还活着。活着，一个杀手，诱饵以及她父亲犯下的八宗谋杀的从犯。

贝弗利看着他，轻轻地摇了摇他的身体。“停止。不论你正在想着什么，这都不会给你带来半点好处的。一切都会好起来的。”

“是因为你这么说了吗？”

“对的，就是因为我这么说了。让我们到外面去吧。”

在电梯里，她按下了去地下室的电钮。“从后门出去吗？”威尔问。

“正门处可是有一整个马戏团呢。我们把媒体从你身边隔离了这么久已经算幸运了。”

“我不曾料到我有那么有趣。”

她做出一副见怪不怪的表情。“史上最为致命的连环杀手之一让世人认为是你犯下了谋杀罪，之后将你从一所精神监管所弄了出来，带你来了次公路旅行，很明显地，还收养了一只流浪狗。他还坦白了他的所有罪行，或者是那些他加于你的罪名，然后还你自由。和字面意义上的一样，这世界上的每一个记者都想和你说说话，而且最少是他们中的一半都正在这家医院外边呢。”

“我没有真正地被——等等，坦白了？”

“对，那个你不记得你写过的字条？因为压根不是你写的。我们把它送到了笔迹鉴定所。他们很确定是莱科特所留的。”

威尔曾希望他们会省去将字条送去鉴定所的麻烦。让他解释他为什么不记得自己写了这字条比解释汉尼拔写这个字条的动机要简单太多了。连他自己也不是完全理解汉尼拔这么做的动机。

他们走过开水房，走过一间洗衣中心，一条有着正在漏水的水管的走廊，接着是一小截消防楼梯，到了一个紧急出口处。一辆FBI所属的巡逻车在在出口尽头停着。弗雷迪•劳兹靠在车的后门上，等待着他们。

“操。”威尔对他自己说。

与此同时，贝弗利说了句“靠”，好像她懊悔得要开始剥墙皮了。她看到了威尔的表情。“我常常照料我的侄子们。别管我说什么。”

“我什么都不会说的。”

“重要的不是你说了些什么，而是你讲话的方式。同时也别和她说一个字。别让她刺激到你。”

他们走到车的旁边，贝弗利迈着自信的步伐而威尔希望他能在医院的地下室里再躲上一年。弗雷迪没再倚着车门了，她拿出她的录音笔。

“见到你再次回来是多么得美好啊，格雷厄姆先生。”

“抱歉我不能以此回敬，弗雷迪小姐。”

他尝试着越过她，但是她立马回到了他的面前，威尔几乎撞在她的脸上。他盯着她的鼻尖，身体不由自主地向着她的方向倾斜。他的皮肤刺痒，就好像她在污染着全部的空气。

她的嘴角扬起了。如果威尔不是如此厌恶她，他会将那看成一个微笑。她嘴巴的颜色和汉尼拔从他手指间舔去血迹之后嘴唇的颜色令人惊异的一致。

“如果不介意，请你对切萨比克开膛手在南面犯下的新一系列谋杀做出些评价？特别针对所有的肢解都发生在受害者的死亡之后这一事实？”

威尔僵住了。“什么？”

“他不再当受害者还活着的时候把他们撕成碎块了。这是为什么？”

“天。”威尔听见他自己说道。他的声音听起来好像来自一英里外，在他的头颅里回荡。他瞥见了劳兹脸上一闪而过的困惑，然后贝弗利拽着他到了乘客坐位门外，把他塞进了车里。

“我知道杰克手中有你的把柄，”她对劳兹说。“走开，要不然我会确保他对其加以利用的。”

贝弗利钻进车里，然后驶向街上。

“为什么没有人告诉我？”威尔说。

“你清醒了还没有五分钟呢，格雷厄姆。轻松点。怎么了？”她在红灯处停下，然后更仔细地打量起他。“你还好吗？你昨晚看起来可比现在好些。”

“那是真的吗？”

“他在死后肢解，是的。这很糟糕吗？最少他们没受折磨。”

他不能发声。他摇着头，然后发现他无法停止这么做，感觉到他的大脑成为液体随着他的每一次摇摆泼在他的颅骨内侧，充斥着那些没法说出的话。

贝弗利用力打了他的胳膊。

“疼。”

“说话。”她说道。

“这是因为我，因为我。这——天。我曾问他为什么要在卡西•博伊尔活着的时候剖开她，取走她的肺，然后他说这样肉质会更好——不，是他问我如果他们是在死后被肢解我会不会感觉好些，我说是的，然后现在他就——”他的一只手猛力掩住嘴巴。

贝弗利咬唇。“不论他正在做什么，这都不是你的错。”

“他在让我参与其中。这些谋杀不仅仅是关于他的了。他正在将它们与我联系起来。”

“但它们和你没有关系，你知道这个的。你不能让他影响自己。”

威尔笑了，这让他感觉自己正在窒息。“这是一直以来杰克对我说的。别让他们钻进你的脑子。但如果我能不让这个发生，我对他来说就毫无用处。”

她捏了捏他的肩膀。“好吧。但这可能和你没关系。可能这样做简单些，或者快一些。他很匆忙。”

“也许。”威尔说，但是他记起汉尼拔曾让他发誓，去记住关于汉尼拔是什么，记住汉尼拔的残忍。威尔从他们所相处的每一刻中意识到，它是一种奇特的、残忍与善意的混合。它从不曾在打开威尔并令他伤痕累累上失败过，直到每一个汉尼拔将他从中解脱的瞬间，他曾一直暴露无遗。


	10. Chapter 10

装封着萨顿皮尔斯的建筑物建于十七世纪中叶。灰色石块砌成的屋檐上，夜行神龙俯瞰着这里的病人们。修剪整齐的草坪，庄严堂皇的巨大橡木，还有那些潺潺作声的喷泉，在威尔看来几乎是邪恶地欢迎着他的到来。

在医院里，一个年轻的、有着洁白牙齿的男子告知威尔他将带领他去他的房间，并且讲解了一些章程规范，之后威尔将在他的协助下打开行李箱，归纳物品，以确保威尔没有携带任何违禁品。

“我没有行李。”

“等会儿会有人送来吗？”年轻人说，明显地忽视了威尔甚至没穿鞋子这个事实。

“不。”威尔干巴巴地说。“属于我的每一件东西都被放进了储藏室，或者当我被监禁在巴尔地摩精神病犯罪医院时给当做证物封起来了。”

年轻人的微笑僵在了脸上。

贝弗利用手肘给威尔的身侧来了一下。“我们会给他准备一些衣物的。你能给他找些洗漱用品，对吧？这地方看起来和酒店一样好，可能还有些小小的瓶装香波呢。”

“好的，女士。我确信我们可以找到点什么。”

当贝弗利和现在因紧张而将永无止境地微笑下去的年轻人离开房间后，威尔发现这里已经被屯满了生活用品。由闪光的花岗岩和玻璃砌成的浴室里有着香波、护发素、闻起来像雨后土地的香皂、一把电动剃须刀，还有一瓶闻起来连汉尼拔都会赞赏的须后水。

嵌着镜子的衣柜在顺滑的轨道上无声地滑开。威尔触摸着衣柜里由布料组成的另一面墙，发现所有的衣物都整洁而柔软。他拿出一套有着微不可查的黑色条纹的深蓝色西装。同一个衣架上，挂着一件在外套下的苍蓝色的衬衫，还有一条紫色的领带。威尔轻轻地将它们放回原处。

当敲门声响起时，他几乎克制不住要给贝弗利打个电话的冲动，来告诉她汉尼拔找到了进入他房间的方法，并且给他留下了一整个塞满了的衣柜。

门在威尔穿过半个房间的时候打开了。一个年长的女士在和威尔早些认识的年轻人争执。“亲爱的，只是占用他的一丝时间，我向你保证不会有一点麻烦——”

“夫人，请你谅解，但探访者被限制——”

“我为这个房间付了钱。”她咆哮着，音量比威尔想象中任何一个这么迷你的人可以产生的要大得多。“以这个为前提，他才是来访者。”她把门摔在了那年轻人的脸上。

“一个多么令人厌烦的人啊。”她说。“这个房间还行，我想。你觉得呢？”

“这比上一次他们把我关进去的精神病院好多了。”由于这个房间之前让他迅速地感到了平静，威尔开诚公布。

“将门锁起来以至于你无法打开，或是没有锁任何人都能进来，哪一个好一些？”

威尔冲她眨眨眼，然后缓慢地在床沿上坐下来。“没锁的。但是没好太多。”

她大概有五英尺高，一头铁灰色的头发，年龄介于六十岁与八十岁之间。威尔怀疑她做了面部肌肤的提拉手术，但毫无痕迹，是专家手笔。她摆弄了会儿他的床头灯，然后在打开的衣柜前踱步。

“我希望它们还都合适。”她说着转向了他。“汉尼拔有次向我介绍了你。在某个晚宴上，我在你正离开的时候到达了。他亲爱的朋友威尔•格雷厄姆，他这么说道。此前我从没听见他称呼另一个人为他亲爱的某人。说实话，我曾以为你们两个正在交往。”

威尔干咽着，极度渴求现在能有些酒能把自己灌醉。“我不记得你了。”

“我不惊讶。你看起来绝望地想要逃跑。你知道吗？”

“什么？”

“你知道我们在晚餐中食用的尽是人肉吗？”

“不。天哪。”威尔摇了摇头。“我不曾知道。”

“他让你吃那些肉了吗？”

“可能我和他一起吃的每一餐都是。我挺确定的。”

她对他做了一个尖锐的表情。她的眼睛是和她头发一样的铁灰色。“你和我们有着一样的遭遇。在蓝皮书里的每一个人至少和他用过一餐。一些名声狼藉的报刊称我们为‘食人俱乐部’。我还挺喜欢这个的。”她伸出一只手。“伊利斯•布朗菲尔德。你可以叫我布朗菲尔德夫人。”

威尔机械地和她握手。“好的，夫人。”他说完后脸部抽搐了下。

她轻拍了他的手。“我也习惯称我的长辈们为夫人和先生。你的双亲们一定出生于一个更为礼貌的年代。”

“我以为我没这个习惯了。”他自言自语。他是舍弃了以夫人和先生称谓别人的习惯，除了在一些杰克表现得像一位可怖慈父的时机，但这样他也会尝试着将“先生”咽回去。“蓝皮书是什么？”

“它的正式名称是巴尔地摩社交名单。你没有听说过这个我表示很惊讶。”她审视着他，威尔穿着医院被单一般的制服和羊毛质地的厚袜子。“或许我不该惊讶。”

威尔用了很大的力气才对他的外表恢复了些自我意识，但是他想他明白了。他上一次洗澡可能是三天以前的事。

“布朗菲尔德夫人，我并非不是心存感激，但我为什么会在这儿？”

她在窗子旁的皮质扶手椅中落座。光线倾斜着落在她的脸庞上。光线使她脸上的细纹更明显了。他挺直脊背，她的下颚咬紧，在这个瞬间她看起来老了许多。

“汉尼拔曾是我的朋友。”她说。“他能有朋友的最大限度。我想知道到底发生了什么，并且我认为你是唯一一个可以向我解释这个的人。”

威尔甚至不知道该从何谈起。在杰克推开门，如此用力以至于门在墙壁上弹动时，威尔几乎感到了释然。在此前他不确定他是否会因为布朗菲尔德夫人的问题而发抖。

杰克臂弯中有一打文件夹，脸上的表情像海上将要发作的暴风雨。阿娜拉紧跟着他，用着一贯优雅的走路姿势，微笑向每个人播撒着，除杰克以外。

“你不能这么做。”当他们走进房间时她说，而这明显不是第一次了。“他刚刚经历过的那种创伤——”

“那我还能去咨询谁呢！”杰克怒吼着。

这之后是一个停顿。阿拉娜看起来几乎是被吓着了。甚至于布朗菲尔德夫人也挑起了一边的眉毛。

“我很抱歉。”杰克说，可这道歉听起来像另一阵怒雷。威尔想不起来上次杰克道歉是什么时候了。

“如果真的这么糟糕，你最好还是让我看看。”威尔说。

杰克盯着他。“你确定你还好吗？”

威尔耸肩。“我没在发烧，我产生任何幻觉，还有我大脑的两个半球体积相等，所以我的状况比上次我帮你查案时好些。”

杰克显眼地吸了口气作为回答，他可能打算深呼吸一次，但是他的视线在阿拉娜和布朗菲尔德夫人之间盘旋，然后排空了自己的肺叶。

“好的，夫人。”他开始讲话，他希望将布朗菲尔德夫人从这件房里尽可能礼貌地扔出去，这意图非常明显，但是布朗菲尔德把她的手伸向阿拉娜，好像一个女王接受臣民的觐见。

“阿拉娜，我亲爱的孩子，你好吗？”她说。

阿娜拉握住她的手，亲吻了她的脸颊。“我…或许仍处于震惊下。你还好吗？是你为威尔安排了这一切吗？”

“我的朋友们帮了我一些忙。然后我为了争得FBI的同意打了些电话。”她向杰克投去不尽赞同的一瞥。“我不知道你认识威尔，要不很久以前我就会坚持请你们一起吃午餐了。汉尼拔似乎倾向于将格雷厄姆先生保留给他自己。”

“我不擅长处理社交问题，”威尔说，“他或许只是试着别让大多数人感到尴尬…”他没继续说下去。每一个站在房间里的人此时都在盯着他看。哦，太棒了。不要给一个连环杀人犯说好话。他绞着手指，低头看着它们组成的戈迪亚[*1]结。

阿拉娜捏了捏他的肩膀。她闻起来很好，这令威尔开始怀疑他自己有可能闻起来很糟。他试着想起自己上次刷牙是多久以前，然后试着别对她呼吸。

“大家都需要些时间从中恢复。”阿拉娜说。“我们都与他很亲近。去相信他做了…很难。”她没继续说下去，视线看向地板，开始频繁地眨眼。

“当你们认为我做了一切时，事情可没这么难以接受。”威尔说，然后他用力吞咽着，好像这么做他就能把已经说了的话咽回去。他的大脑-嘴巴的过滤系统及时在最好的时候也不怎么可靠，更别提现在他的状况并不好。“不好意思。”

“你可以对我们要求更高些。”杰克安静地说道。“泽勒和普莱斯正再一次地去到现场，卡兹正在调查莱科特的踪迹。我们已经查明当阿比盖尔•霍布斯失踪时他就在明尼苏达。”

“我知道那看起来很糟。”威尔说。

“我们应该更努力地搜查的。我们现在正这么做。”杰克顿了顿，“我很抱歉，威尔”

威尔努力地扯出一个微笑。“一天两次，杰克？可别伤着你自己。”

杰克弄明白威尔意有所指后撇了嘴巴，随后他的表情严肃起来。“我们确实需要你的帮助。今天发生了另一起谋杀。如果算上医院里的守卫和哈克斯利，二十四小时之内已经有六起了。我需要知道这起新的谋杀是不是他干的。”他看了看布朗菲尔德夫人。“夫人，如果你可以——”

“我会留在这儿。”

杰克曾将自己比作一块顽石，但眼下，对威尔来说，磐石是阳光下的一名年长女士，坐在椅子里，等待着弄明白是什么让她的朋友成了一名谋杀犯。他认为就算是杰克也不能令她让步。

“我们可以在洗手间里看这些文件。”威尔说。

杰克不喜欢妥协，但他们这么做了。威尔打开了最上面的文件夹。里面的图片显示一个年轻的男子被挂在两棵树之间。大部分内脏掉在他脚下的地上。他的肋骨之笼被打破，向两边敞开。

“全部的受害人都是像这样吗？”威尔问。

“他们全都不一样。是他干的吗？”

威尔一个接一个地看下去。他检阅了每一张照片。每一张都将他向他所熟悉的凄凉和失落中拖去。这感觉如此清晰，当他结束浏览时，他觉得好像一周没睡觉一样累。

“是他。”

杰克锤了墙壁。“开膛手从会大杀特杀。是什么导致了这个？”

“他在狂欢作乐。享用盛宴。”

“为什么？”

威尔耸了耸肩，然后合上了最后一个文件夹。“当瘾君子试图戒断前他们得做些什么？”

“天底下到底有什么能说明他有放弃的兴趣了？”

“他在其他的谋杀中可以物尽其用，想花多久就花多久。他在数月前甚至是数年前就选定了他的受害人名单。但现在，他在赶时间。他给自己设定了时间上线，而眼下时间正在飞逝。这些现场对他来说是粗心草率的。你看他打开胸腔的手法。两边甚至不均等。他用他的手做了那个。”

“他知道我们正在找他。他当然会匆忙。”

“不。他尽可以消踪匿迹，从新开始，建立另一段人生，树立另一幢名誉。另一项遗赠。但他不会这么做，所以他现在快要把时间用完了。他必须确信没人会忘记他。”

杰克心无旁骛地注视着威尔。“他这么告诉你的吗？”

“他告诉我让我不要忘记他是什么。他告诉我我不应该对他抱有任何幻想。”威尔盯着他自己在镜中的倒影，然后转开了视线。“我当时不明白他是什么意思。可世上不存在比我更了解他的人。他知道我会意识到他准备停手，但他不希望我误会了他这么做的初衷。”

“所以他的初衷是什么？”

威尔看了看那对文件夹。他用一只手指点点血腥的照片的一角，直到照片回到文件夹里。“我只知道他在做什么。我不明白其中的原因。”

“我想让你去看看罪案现场。”

“你已经知道你要找的是谁了。”

“你可能会看见些我们错过的东西。”

他们一起走出了洗手间，威尔摇着头。“我不能给你提供更多了。”

“你总是能看清其中缘由。这就是为什么我们需要你。”

“切萨比克开膛手对我来说永远是个谜题。我仅仅看见了他的冰山一角。”

“我需要你来发现全景。这是我们制止他的最佳机会。如果你是正确的，这是我们最后的机会了。”

“你的需求不会像魔术一般解决问题，杰克。这是完全不同的，就好像他开始了新传世作品。他甚至没有一个他可以喂食它们的人，所以——”

威尔突然终止了讲话。在这之后，他可以模糊地看见杰克阴云密布的表情预示着他正雷鸣着的怒气。第一次，这似乎不再重要。

“他没有任何人可以宴请，”他说，更加缓慢地，“它们不是用来吃的。”他在脑海中一一浏览过那些图片，被剖开的肋骨，空洞的腹腔，那个举着他自己的头颅的人。“它们是媒介。它们是餐盘。容器。”

“做什么用的容器？”

他转向布朗菲尔德夫人。“你能记得汉尼拔曾举办过的一个晚宴吗？那发生在很久之前，可能早于十年前。这或许不是第一个，但的确是所有人都记得的一个。”

“当然可以。我曾在列。阿拉娜也是。”

“那是第一次，对吗？”阿拉娜问。她的嗓音因过多的不安尖细而紧绷，处在破碎的边沿。“他第一次喂给我们…”

“是的。他的名字是杰瑞米•斯戴勒。”

“什么？”杰克说。

“他带我去了一个废弃的精神疗养所，在加利福尼亚背面。斯戴勒的尸体仍然在那里。”

“为什么现在是我第一次听说这事？”

“可能是因为大家手头都有比听我说句话更重要的事？”

杰克摆出了一副警告的表情。“他告诉你这个晚宴的事情了？”

“他不用告诉我。他想要我看看他的犯罪现场。”

“好吧。”杰克说，他停顿了一下，似乎在凸显威尔所说的一切时多么疯狂。“所以你认为那个晚宴非常重要？”

潮湿、腐烂的木头的气味向他侵袭而来，随后他看见了汉尼拔的脸，在手电的光柱下毫无血色。他突然希望他刚刚闭住了嘴。告诉杰克这些感觉就像一场背叛。但他不能让他们将他排除在调查之外。他必须继续。

“我想他要重演昨日的记忆。”威尔说。

“那我们需要担心那些宾客吗？”阿拉娜问。她的嗓音沉静，脸色苍白。威尔想着告诉她她食用的人的名字或许不是他曾经做过的最明智的决定。

“不。抱歉。不是的，他不会伤害他们。你。这个不是关于那个的。我们可以去寻找实质性的相符处。他或许想那么做，相印的，但他没有那个时间。他只能做力所能及的事。但是人数，这是关键。你们两个或许记得当晚有几个人？”

“六个客人，包括我们两人。”布朗菲尔德夫人立即说。“我在我的社交日记中记录有客人的名字和菜单，如果这有所帮助。”

威尔成功的遏制住了询问她是否还有本关于反社会行为的日记。“我想是的。”他说。“如果你可以写出谁坐在哪儿，也会有些用的。杰克，我需要进入他的房子的许可。餐厅和厨房。”

“你已经看过它们了。你不会找到任何新线索的。不，我想让你和我搭一班飞机，我们到南加州，去看那些尸体。”

威尔在脑海中构思着一场与杰克辩驳的持久战，随后杰克的手机响了。杰克说了没有五个字，然后他就挂断了。他用一只手按了按眼球和脖子才开口说话。

“将目的地改为乔治亚州。”他说。“又发现了两具新的尸体。”

“这就是五个了。”阿娜拉轻声说。“你真的觉得他会在第六个时停止吗？”

“我觉得我需要看一看他的餐厅。杰克。拜托。你正在看向错误的犯罪现场。那些只是幻影而我需要看那些有实体的证据。”

“你已经看过他的房子了。我们都曾看过他的房子。我们也都和他吃过饭。你觉得你还能看到些你不曾看到的什么东西呢？”

如果他不正确，这意味着杰克此后再也不会询问他的意见。他举起一只手抵着墙壁，好像物理性地支撑着他的身体也能支撑起他的理智。他现在只能迫使自己弄清一切。

“我要看清他。”威尔说。“他的全部。你必须让我尝试。”


	11. Chapter 11

一小时后，威尔和阿拉娜栖身于一辆隶属于FBI的SUV后排，在去汉尼拔的房子的路途中。威尔洗了澡，穿上了些同时完美合身又使他感到极度不适的衣服。布朗菲尔德夫人回去取她的社交日记了，杰克在去乔治州的路上。威尔得到了一则命令，如果找到了任何有用的信息，他必须即刻电话回报。

“杰克不应该将你牵扯进来。”阿拉娜轻声说。“不是在你经历了那些事之后。”

“我挺好的。”

“你总是那么说。”

“我一直挺好的。最终。”

“我认为杰克的行为是不负责任的，我也这么告诉他了。”

“这不是他的错。”

“你为什么这么想？”

“我知道看起来就像他的工作不能影响他的感情，但事实不是这样。杰克习惯于强迫自己。如果他不这么做他会死的。他会极尽所能地利用一切，然而我是他最好的工具之一。”

阿拉娜有几秒没有说话，其间交通灯由红色转为绿色。“如果你可以充分理解他人，生他们的气一定很难。”她说。

威尔笑了出来。“这是我试着别去了解那么多人的原因之一。”

“但你不必做杰克手中的工具。”

“我拯救生命。”他的标准台词。

“我更希望你能挽救自己。”

“汉尼拔也曾说过这个。‘我不在乎你救了多少人，我在乎的是你的人生。’”

另一片刻的沉默。“我曾做过关于你的梦。”

威尔转过去面对她。“我希望我的表现满足了你的预期。”

她微笑了，摇了摇头。“不是那种梦。在我的梦里你是一个许愿池，人们不住地向你投硬币，直到你满了出来。”

“然后你就没地方投硬币了，对吗？”

“我的潜意识没有那么精细。”

“我的也不是。我知道我脑袋里装的是什么，并且那不是硬币。”他笑了，声音狭促刺耳。“我也不是许愿池。我是藏匿尸体的阴暗处所。我是一片墓地。”

“威尔…”

“人们不能再像我是莎士比亚所著的一桩悲剧那样看待我了。我很好。而这就是我的人生。最少我很有用。”

“如果你不是那么有用呢？要是有很糟糕的情况发生呢？”

“现在是你接管了我的心理治疗吗？”

她别开目光看向自己的双手。“我的痛处。好吧。我只是想说，作为你的朋友，没有任何糟糕的事情会发生的。你也不必要去变得有用。你不需要刻意去做那些伤害着你的事。”

“我不知道怎么做别的事。”

“你可以学着去做。”

汉尼拔曾说他需要学习演奏另一种乐器的时间。如果他可以做到，或许威尔也能。

“我会考虑的。”他说。但不是现在。不是在事情结束以前。

SUV在汉尼拔的房子外停住了。威尔下了车，他的停步非常突兀，以至于他身后的阿拉娜不得不攀着他的肩膀才能保持平衡，阿拉娜的一只脚还在车里。她顺着他的视线望去。

“是布朗菲尔德夫人的车。仔细看看，威尔。她的车是藏蓝色的。”

阳光在宾利的外壳上闪耀，是确定无疑的午夜蓝而非漆黑。在一个瞬间他看见的是他希求看见的、他曾见过无数次的场景：汉尼拔的车泊在停车道上，房屋内的光线温暖、意图邀请，汉尼拔正等待着他的到访。

阿拉娜挽住他的手臂，他们进入了室内，他紧紧地将阿拉娜的手臂贴在身侧。由司法取证器材和警方摄影师在他们眼前组成一片海洋。

在厨房内，威尔用手拂过每一个平面，谨慎地扫过在这里发生的记忆。在威尔追击杜拜尔斯•巴奇的前一晚，他和汉尼拔站在厨房中享用了面包布丁。汉尼拔向他描述了他所谓的、唯一正确的搅打奶油的方法。威尔告诉他他的石榴果酱看起来就像血液。温暖和昏暗的灯光侵袭着威尔思维中最赤裸的部分。他那晚睡得很好。

布朗菲尔德夫人踩着平跟鞋，可她的步伐有相当的存在。她走近房间。贝弗利跟随其后，神情疲惫，当她看见威尔和阿拉娜时脸上明亮了些。

“布鲁姆医生！你们两个认识对吗？杰克说她只是把书带来现场但——”

“但是现在她要留下来看烟花表演。”布朗菲尔德夫人说。

阿拉娜向威尔投去紧张的一瞥。“我们可以在厨房里等着威尔结束。”

“我来清理餐厅。”贝弗利说。她从门边消失不见，极有可能为随后震耳欲聋的口哨声负责。这阵刺耳的声音令威尔、阿拉娜和附近的两个探员吓了一跳。“所有人，出去！”她大声说，“找些别的事情来做，也别贴着墙偷听，这样是缺乏教养的！”

“我没有任何挪去别处的想法。”布朗菲尔德夫人说。“不论你将要做些什么，我都要亲眼看着。”

“当我开始的时候我必须独处。”

“为什么？”

这样更容易专心。他的另一句标准台词。但这只是答案的一半，他已经厌烦了说谎。“我会吓着别人。在学术部有些实习生不肯参与我的授课是因为他们听说了一些传闻，而传闻中有些部分是真实无疑的。”

“你要多花点功夫才能把我吓跑，格雷厄姆先生。”

他摊了摊手。“让我看看那书。”她递了过去，随后他向餐厅走去。“去坐下，你们两个。坐在你们当晚的座位上。别出声。”

她们照做了。他浏览过被标记的书页，将所见的座位和记录中的一一对应。他向脸上扑了些自来水，用汉尼拔厨房中的毛巾将不断低落的水珠擦干。

这条毛巾是纯白的，但在厨房的一隅会有一条威尔买给汉尼拔的毛巾。当时他不着一字地将毛巾放在流理台上后离开了，避免了告知与解释原由的尴尬。汉尼拔对此什么都没说，但他的确将它排进了循环队列：那是一条深灰色的毛巾，上面印有一柄细长的白色厨刀的图案。

威尔直起身子，将他的衬衣袖口和西装外套的袖口并列整齐。他曾看见汉尼拔做过这个许多次，接近一个属于他的潜意识动作。他身上的西装在这之后似乎更加贴合了，就像现在穿着它的人正是汉尼拔，将他渐渐地替换出去。

他的唇齿翕动，尝试着念出布朗菲尔德夫人的日记中记录的菜单。他懂一些法语，可以想象出以杰瑞米•斯戴勒浸入橄榄油而做出的法式酱料，也足以将头盘译成扇贝加上什么还有黄油。

一丝鬼魅般的烹调气味充填着房屋。他平衡着众多餐盘，一个放置在手掌上，一个歇在小臂，另一只手托举着第三个。他仅需要三次来回就能使盛宴全盘上桌，两次为来宾服务，一次是为他自己。

他的嘴唇弯出一个诚挚的微笑，如同他在镜中练习了无数次的复版。当他进入餐厅时，他让他的微笑更加明显，当他一个接着一个呈上餐盘时，他让这个微笑露出牙齿。

餐桌前每一个男人和女人如同崇拜者看向神父一般望着他，又如同一群学识广博的观众环绕一名赏鉴家。布朗菲尔德夫人——伊利斯——以及阿拉娜，比其他人的存在显得更加坚实。

“在这里的每一件事物都有其含义。我将我的秘密开诚公布，尽管你们无力企及眼见其实的高度。当扮演着审美与隐喻的仲裁者时我感到愉悦。”

他的步伐环绕着餐桌，将餐盘一一放下。“我将白玫瑰以深红色的糖浆浸染，甜蜜的血液从他们的心脏中滴落。我知道你们无力承受我所看见的真相，但我仍猜想你们如何得以在盲目中庸碌而生。”

表象中一个死亡的魂魄低语着，“他怎么知道——”这质疑在威尔落座于长桌一端时湮灭。

“你们在这里出现都有原因。我在你们中看见自己，因而我被你们吸引。这难道不是友谊的定义吗？对于既定认知共同的欣赏，从而一并拒绝了因众多的差异导致的彼此分离？”

他拿起他的叉子，就像汉尼拔会持有它的姿势，尖端向下，毫无威胁。

“我在你们之上设有矢量标杆，我的蔑视在你们无能看清我予你们的赠礼的每一刻累积。你们该被轻视。此种成为你们因无知所受的非难。”

他在脑海中浏览每一例餐点，品尝过每一种味道直到其中一个攫住他的注意力。甜点。白巧克力与香料调味血淋冰淇淋，佐以牛奶配酱。如果他还活着，那么大海会泛出牛奶的泡沫。如果他已死去，那么大海将涌出血痕。

“这一血样，”他缓慢地说，“并非取自杰瑞米•斯戴勒。我将自己献出。为我的荒诞剧添上一处毫无意义的点缀。它象征情人抑或家人间的连接，成为一枚封起我的孤独的火漆印章。这是我的创作。”

他的手掌抵着温和的木头。他能闻见汉尼拔须后水的气味。在他眼睑后那片充满暖意的黑暗中，他可以感受到汉尼拔落在他身上的触摸。他不愿回到现实中。

“什么…”布朗菲尔德夫人的嗓音摇曳。她清了喉咙再次开口。“你…他是如何看我的？”

威尔慢慢地睁开眼睛，尽管没完全睁开。“狡黠。聪明。不走寻常之路，探求属于你的答案。”

她点点头。“我想这还不赖。”

阿拉娜在椅子里转移重心，但她什么都没说。威尔转过去看着她，等待着。将他目前看起来非人类的脸调整出一个带着安抚意味的表情需要花费太多努力。他的皮肤挂在他的脸上，就像一副面具。

“哦好吧。”她最终说。“如果我现在不问过一会儿我就会死于好奇的。”

“愤怒。异化。疏远。”他皱了皱眉。这似乎是错误的，但他这么做无异于在阿拉娜的意识中离间他自己，他想避免这个。“我不能说他是否正确，我只能告诉你他怎么想的。”

她冲着汉尼拔墙壁上的百草园笑了。“我想这也不赖。”

贝弗利在门边出现了。“好了吗？”她问。“有什么发现？”

他畏缩了下，然后现实世界向他袭来。“有一点头疼。我需要思考。在不是这里的某个地方。”

“我马上好了。我可以顺路载你。”

布朗菲尔德夫人站定。“那么阿拉娜会和我一起。用午餐还有在公众前抛头露面对我们来说颇有裨益。格雷厄姆先生，在任何方面来说我都欠你一个人情。如果你需要法律上的支持，请给我来电。如果你不这么做我会难安的。”

她的名片上仅印刷着她的名字和电话号码，带有暗纹的纸质看起来比他睡过的任何东西都要昂贵。

“你还好吗？”当他们走出来时贝弗利问。“你看起来像快要吐出来了”

“我正致力于发展其可能性。”

他让贝弗利带他去了汉尼拔整洁的后院。他将在室内的记忆倾倒出来。一些绿色的嫩芽装点着紫丁香的藩篱，等待着暖流到来。草坪上的两条印记显出有一辆剪草机最近压过。

“和我说说你的侄子们。”他说。

“从什么时候开始你关心起我的私人生活了？”

他甩开西装外套，随手将它挂在苹果树的枝上。“我只想听些和他无关的事。拜托。”

“他们听说你有七条狗，还有你的房子在荒郊野岭。我很确信他们认为你住的地方是个天堂。他们巴结着我让他们见见你有很久了，所以我告诉他们你变成了一个妖怪，然后吃掉了你的狗。”

他盯着贝弗利。

“开玩笑的，格雷厄姆。我告诉他们你非常忙。”

“这没什么，我觉得。如果我能拿回我的房子…”

“你并不想他们的。你从不想认识任何人。”

“小孩子们没那么糟。”

“你不欠我什么。”

“我欠你挺多的。”

她靠着那棵苹果树。“你觉得你欠莱科特人情吗？”

“我认为眼下我们之间扯平了。”

“你知道他怎么了吗？”

“我知道他将他的受害者们看做塑像。他正在逐步移除自己的存在，就像切掉多余的部分创作出浮雕。他在消减着戏剧性。这是私人问题。”

“你认为他会在第六个时收手？”

“不。这之后会有另一个。代表着他自己的。这一个将会很重要。”他暂停了。“这应当是我。如果是这样的话就说得通了。我是他认为最接近于他的对等物。”

紫丁香藩篱悉索一阵，然后弗雷迪•劳兹从两从灌木间的窄缝中钻了进来。“你介意对于你与汉尼拔•莱科特间的相似点发表评论吗？”

“你该死的在这里做什么？你有跟踪我吗？”

“我只想挖掘真相，格雷厄姆先生。你难道不认为人们需要看清关于你的真相吗？”

“我认为你需要——”

贝弗利猛地掩住了威尔的嘴。“打住。时间到了，各回各家。劳兹小姐，这处地产是联邦罪案现场。你可以自行离开，或者我会让人带你离开。选一个吧。”

“你确定你不要解释清楚你和格雷厄姆先生刚刚的谈话吗？如果不是得当理解，人们可能会曲解其中的含义。”

贝弗利招手请了一个探员，然后告诉他要如何把劳兹带离现场。威尔直到她走到花园门口时才开口。

“我找到那些受害人的共同特点了，如果你感兴趣的话。”

她回头看向他，有点不解，但已经去拿她的笔了。“那么你原因和我分享这一信息吗？”

“重点在于他们与他的交互。他的目标是那些他认为粗鲁的人。缺乏礼仪，行为不当。”

她的手指抓紧了她的笔。指尖苍白。

威尔露出一个汉尼拔的微笑。“祝你愉快，劳兹小姐。”

“那很吓人，也不友善。”贝弗利说，劳兹已经被带到了她的车前面。

“我自己就很吓人，也不友善。问问我的学生们。”

“和你在一个罪案现场击掌明显是不合适的。而且也有点老套了。我会给你买午餐。”

威尔去够他的西装外套。“的确。好吧。”

贝弗利顿了顿。“你真的认为她在他的黑名单上吗？”

“不。我想象不了他会把她当成任何一名客人的替代。更别提他自己了。他是真的厌恶她。”

“是他告诉你的？”

“当谈论到劳兹时，他的脸上有一种特定表情。”

“我见过他的，记得吗？他的脸上没有任何表情。从来没有。”

“他的确擅长控制面部表情，但是有些东西会漏过去的。如果你仔细看。”

他们朝贝弗利的车走去，当她把车驶出汉尼拔的邻近街区前没再讲话。“你们俩还挺亲近的，不是吗？”

“我认为他是我坦诚相待的第一人。”

“你可以试着对其他人表露出诚实。”片刻后她说。“情况应该不会更坏了。”

她的话让威尔笑出了声。“我以前一直不知道他怀着怎样的心态听我和他说的那些破烂事。他看起来甚至从没惊讶过。”他在黑色的羊毛裤上磨蹭着掌心。“但最少我不用再内疚了。”

当他们到达一间小小的意大利餐厅门前时，贝弗利的手机响了。她接听了几秒。“好的，好的。”她用手掩住话筒。“杰克打来的。他们刚刚找到了第六具尸体。”

“在哪儿？”

“南乔治州，快到弗罗里达边界了。”

“他正在引开他们，想让他们调查错误的地方。告诉杰克最后一宗谋杀会在这里发生。接近家的地方。”


	12. Chapter 12

威尔考虑过手术室，剧院以及黎瑞克歌剧院，但七小时后他仍在杰克办公室中踱步，犹豫不决。

杰克此前已从乔治州乘飞机回来。他坐在办公桌后，缓慢地抚摸着额头。他已经有十分钟没有讲话了。

“这是什么情况？沉默创伤疗法吗？”威尔尝试着微笑，但是他的脸笑不出来。

“是为了让你专心致志。就这一次。”

“别。有些时候你逼着我让我超过了自己的能力极限。”

“对我来说，我已经把你推得太远了。”

“我不是米利亚姆•拉斯，现在我没有让你内疚的时间。”他把手撑在杰克的桌子上。“拜托，杰克。我是你最称手的工具。快让我发挥作用。”

杰克把一只手放在嘴上。“我认为莱科特影响着你的思维。我认为你的判断能力有所妥协了。”

警觉在威尔脑海中一闪而过，像通着电流的电线。他可以在嘴巴里尝到恐惧被引燃的味道，金属、臭氧或是酸液一般。他不能让杰克将他排除在调查外。

“或许是。但他的决定也被影响了。”他说。“我能做到的。”

“弗雷迪•劳兹将这些谋杀归罪于你和他说的某些话上。她貌似认为你钻进了莱科特的脑袋。这个评价公正吗？”

“你现在宁可相信垃圾报刊也不愿相信我了吗？”

“我在问你她是否正确。她不是唯一一个这么想的人。”

“我没有做任何比他对我所做的还要糟糕的事。”威尔反击。

杰克的脸冷酷无情。“去休个假吧。我们明早再谈。我需要你对此保持中立客观，威尔。”

威尔深呼吸了片刻而没有和杰克争辩，或是好像对汉尼拔对他不曾产生任何影响这个非客观的结论点头发誓。杰克派来跟着他的探员走在他身后，跟着他走过了楼道，但没有进入男士洗手间。

威尔用冷水蓄满了洗手池，将脸埋进去。他的愤怒在他的体内是如此炽热，他觉得或许自己的内里就要沸腾了。他的肺部因需要空气而抽搐，然后他猛地抬头，吸入一大口空气。他感觉冷静了一点，但和客观毫不沾边。他放空了水槽，走出了这里，尽管他的领子上仍在滴水。

“你叫什么？”他问他的影子。

“希德，先生。”

“那么我处于保护还是拘禁之下？”

希德挪了挪身子，然后把双手背在身后。他一定刚刚从学术部门毕业，年轻的脸庞和明亮的眼睛，几乎是扎眼的干净。他的全部特征都向保护性监视靠拢，所以最少，杰克还没对威尔彻底丧失信心。

“我不确定有人知道这个问题的答案，先生。克劳福德探员只告诉我看着你并且别让你卷入任何麻烦。”

“是吗，好吧。你有车吗？”

希德在沉默中将威尔送回了萨顿皮尔斯，他将车泊在威尔的门外。

威尔剥下他的全部衣物，将它们塞入衣柜深处。他很确信即使是布朗菲尔德夫人也不得不承认没有人能忍受着将人生的每一秒都禁锢在名牌西装里度过。他在西装旁发现了他之前没看到的牛仔裤，因为它们的颜色非常相近。牛仔裤平静地呆在那里，没有褪色的斑块，也没有被穿过的痕迹。

威尔自从他在新奥尔良警署的第一次晋升和提薪以后就没在二手店买过衣服了。他明白他所拥有的每一条牛仔裤在某一时刻前都是全新的，但没有一条看起来和这一条一样，看起来新的彻底。他穿上了这条牛仔裤，然后看着镜中自己的影像：头发过长，眼睛下方是严重的黑眼圈，在他躯干上零落着正在淡去的抓痕。他的胃因数月以来依靠咖啡和阿司匹林维持生命而干瘪着。他看起来好像他十五岁的时候，那时候他长得太快，他的父亲已经不能喂饱他。

这些抓痕看起来就像摩斯密码：一些凌乱的节点在一条条破损的皮肤之间断开。他剥除了他肋骨附近的一段疤痕，然后盯着新鲜血液从那里冒出来。汉尼拔在威尔的身上仍然保有痕迹。他的阴茎因为这个想法而弹动了一下，他的胸膛因为热量而沉重。

他靠着镜子，呼吸在镜面上留下一团白雾。他想要汉尼拔，就像他任何时候都渴求着坚实稳固的土地一般，这种渴求不被任何逻辑束缚。他想要汉尼拔跪在他面前，嘴巴在他的阴茎上环绕。或者只是在这儿。只是注视着一切的发生。

当他的脸颊贴住玻璃，眼前的一切都因迷雾而失去了焦点。他轻而易举地在镜中看见汉尼拔模糊的倒影而非他自己的，汉尼拔的轮廓宽广而可靠，比威尔在任何时候的自我意识都更加真实。他几乎能听见汉尼拔的声音。

威尔拉下裤子的拉链，拽开缠着他大腿的短裤。他紧握住自己的勃起，愤怒地撸动起来。他在脖子上感觉到了汉尼拔的呼吸。

汉尼拔会用一种平淡的好奇的表情看着他，说着——什么？

你不习惯在他人面前做这个，在灯光聚焦下。你会在遮蔽物下躲避你自己的窥探吗？或是被人窥视的风险迫使你只能在浴室里做这件事，脱下眼镜，水的温度冲走你的失控。

威尔摇头，开始热切地抚摸自己。尽管在他的幻想中，汉尼拔也热衷于令他难堪。或针对目前情况，事实是在他的幻想中他也沉浸在汉尼拔令他难堪的每一刻中。

你的恐惧是在释放中你会令自己走得太远。你总是担忧着你会走得太远，说得太多。你害怕别人看见真实的你。

威尔喘息着，他在阴茎上握紧的拳挨着玻璃。液体喷溅在镜面上。他已经对汉尼拔展露了太多。

在过去的十二小时内，他将自己给所有人暴露的太多。杰克甚至不信任他的判断。阿拉娜仍然坚信他是不稳定的。就算是贝弗利也看出他和汉尼拔曾有多么亲密，然而离所有人质疑他和汉尼拔之间的联系的那一刻已经不会太远。威尔是否已经与他一起杀戮。或是为他杀戮。切萨比克开膛手正在嗜杀成性，然而杰克想要知道威尔对汉尼拔做了什么导致了此事的发生。

他的手颤抖着停止了动作。他在玻璃上锤着。一切都从他身边溜走了。连他的勃起也软了下去，好像他人生中与汉尼拔无法逃避的纠缠又添了一个方面。

就算他们撤销所有起诉，就算他的人生倒转，回到养狗教书和阅览文件之上，所有这些都无法解决问题。他需要一个终结。

他套上牛仔裤，穿好了它。在衣柜里他随手翻出一件白衬衫。汉尼拔就在附近。威尔能找出他。在黎明前，他们之中的一个会死去，或者汉尼拔会在监狱中，再者——威尔无法想象其它的结局，或是他无法忍受将它们逐一细细揣摩。

可能地点的名单在他西装外套的口袋皱成一团。他拿了出来，在床单上将它捋平。上面尽是错误的地点。这些地点是切萨比克开膛手会选择的，满溢着戏剧性、对外在世界之隐喻和揶揄肆意横流。

他需要一个接近家的地点，但汉尼拔的房子只是一幢空房。对他来说是特殊，但并非至关重要。他仍记得他告诉汉尼拔他自己的房子，房子的样子在远处看好像海上一叶点起灯的扁舟。他的思维减速，小心着别被任何东西搁浅。结霜的杂草刮擦他的大腿。繁星将漆黑的夜幕刺破出千亿个闪光的点。血与泥土站上他的鞋底。随即他知道了。

仍然小心翼翼地，他穿上了袜子和鞋，走向门外。希德在门外的椅子里坐着，阅读着一本有关血液喷溅样本分析的文献。

“我想出去散步。我想你必须跟着我。”

“是的，先生。抱歉。”

“没什么，离我远点就行。我需要思考。”

室外，照明灯隐匿在喷泉与碎石之间。小径被一层低笼而平均的光线点亮。威尔向高大的铁质栅栏形成的暗影走去。希德在他身后，以一种保留了他的隐私的距离跟着，直到威尔的身影在暗影丛中消失。他疾步跟了上去。

“还在呢，”威尔说，“别担心。”

“抱歉，先生。”

威尔靠着栏杆。“你惹恼了谁才被分到了这个差事？”

希德笑了笑。“我自愿申请的。我曾一直在你的课的等待名单上。最终进去花了我好些时间，然后…”

“是啊，课程取消了。你还是一个实习生吗？”

“上个月毕业了。”

威尔对他接下来要做的事感到有点难过，但这可能比希德在任何一个课堂里都更有教育意义了。他指向两颗橡树后边那片夜空的空隙。“你看见那个了吗？”

“星星吗？”

“那个星座。仙后座。这个不是很出名。她是安德罗蒙达的母亲。你能看见那些星星组成的W形吗？”

希德向前一布，更努力地看去。威尔迅速撤到他身后然后猛踢了他右膝后方。在希德向下倒去时，威尔用窒息固定压制着他。希德挣扎着，但三十秒后他失去了意识。

威尔对他搜了身，找到了他的手机，然后以防万一地叫了一辆救护车。他又搜查了一遍——没有车钥匙。他一定是将钥匙和他的书一起留在了楼上。威尔能听见救护车报警器的鸣响，他先前召唤的医护人员正在接近了。希德逐渐恢复着意识。威尔低咒着，向出口跑去。

他能打一辆计程车，也许。他看起来好像有钱付车费，尽管事实与此相反。他在空旷的街道上搜索者，直到他的视线被一辆银色的尼桑轿车吸引。他早些在汉尼拔的房子附近看见过这辆车。所以弗雷迪•劳兹仍然在跟踪他。

他猛地拉开门，在救护车抵达前钻进车里。“你真的应该给门上锁的。”

她的脸色蜡白，眼睛因为恐惧大睁着。她的手向她旁边的座位挪去。

“没有武器。”他说，然后摊开了手。“那么你真的把我当成一个谋杀犯了。不只是为了页面点击量。”

她把紧握着一个电击器的左手展示给威尔。“你对你的看守做了什么？”

“他没事。刚刚那个救护车是为他而来，但是他在我离开时已经快要醒了。这意味着警方在不久后会也会到达。你应该开车上路了。”

“为什么我要听你的命令？”

“因为你认为接下来将要发生的事重要过你的价值观和人身安全。一个糟糕的选择，但你总是选择这么做。”

“你要提供什么线索？”

“如果我是正确的，那么是切萨比克开膛手最后一个罪案现场的独家曝光权。”

她研究着威尔的表情，半秒后她就驶上了马路。电击器安静地躺在她的身侧。“我们现在去哪儿？”

“沃夫查普，维吉尼亚。”

*

最开始的几分钟沉寂无声。威尔靠在椅背上，盯着窗外的黑色。他等待着。劳兹驶上I-95，从三档加速到了四档。

“我希望你相信我此时对你现在的处境有着最真挚的同情，格雷厄姆先生。我希望为你提供帮助。”

“你为什么开手动变速的车？”

有那么一秒，她只是盯着他看。这是威尔第一次看见她露出了真正惊讶的表情。“为什么不呢？”

“我想你可能会更想让另一只手空着。电话，电子录音笔。又或是电击器。”

“这种车控制性好些。油耗更低。”

“是谁教了你开车？”

“我的祖父。”

“他对你做了什么？”

她的眼睛转向他，但视线在半空停下了。在她回答前有片刻的停顿。“什么也没有。”

“你刚刚在考虑你或许能和我吐露心声，就像是做一项塑造信任的练习。你在想你应该让我滚开因为这不关我的事，并且明显地，这件事仍然是你的痛处。可是你还是好奇我是如何知道他对你做了某事的。如果你说实话，那么我就解释给你。”

沉默。这沉默让威尔想到与汉尼拔一同乘车的时间。他们现在甚至行驶在同一条路上。

“他自杀了。”她说，嗓音平淡。

“你发现了尸体。”

“是的。”

“他知道你会来探访，所以要么是他不在意，要么是他忘记了。”

她没说话。

“没人喜欢为了一点内情而被操纵，劳兹女士。你要比真挚地同情我的处境付出更多才行。”

她的一只手扶着变速杆。“好吧。可我还是想知道你是怎么知道的。”

“从你的手动变速杆上我能看出你对此有着依恋情结，因为一辆有自动变速箱的车会更加贴合你的职业与便利。当你谈起你祖父的时候，你的声音变得紧张。我可以观察到整打的关于你面部表情和肢体语言的细节。我能从中推测出许多结论，不过是随着事实而至的解析。你说出了全部内容，我看见了。就是这样。”

“好吧。”她说。威尔几乎能听见她的大脑再以一个较高的速度转动。“那你怎么知道要从变速箱开始问起？”

威尔耸肩。“看起来你对它会有些话好说。我只需要一个开启话题的藉由。”

她给威尔摆上一副魅力十足的假笑。“我想在你周围时我需要多加注意了。”

他叹气，闭上了眼睛。“或者你可以直接闭嘴。你不惹我，我就不会碰你。”

他从这番话中赚得了半个小时的安宁，但如果劳兹可以停止招惹别人，她也不会是经营着一个网络上最成功的犯罪博客的人了。

“你为什么觉得他会在沃夫查普？”她问。

“你是否曾怀疑过自己逼问他人直到发生血案的强迫倾向和一个连环杀手无法停止袭击下一个受害人的强迫倾向有所重合？”

她的拇指指甲戳着变速杆，嘴巴抿紧了。“你有没有想过这和你不请自来地钻进别人脑袋打探他人隐私的强迫倾向也很相近？”

“一直以来。”他说，等待着，威尔想起了他与汉尼拔之间关于阿比盖尔的一场特殊谈话，谈话涉及责任，汉尼拔用裸露的坦诚促使他同样以全副善意来处理关于阿比盖尔的一切。可劳兹没有他那时的天真。在她回答威尔前，她沉默了很久。

“我对于了解事物有一定的需求。”

“十九世纪早期在密苏里州有一个连环杀手。他的名字是西蒙•戈达德。他将十一个人活着肢解只因为他想了解人体是如何运作的。”

她的手指敲了敲方向盘，然后静止不动了。“现在谁在招惹谁？”她说。

“你先开始的。”

“我只是问了你一个问题。而这个问题甚至没有很复杂。我知道人们在意图隐瞒一些东西的时候他们的行为是怎样的。”

“我也知道。一群精神病患互帮互助，对吗？”

“我们又在玩这个游戏了吗？我很确定上次是我赢了。”

“我知道你对我的定位，劳兹女士。是你对你自己的自我认知引起了我的兴趣。”

“那么你真的不想回答我的问题了，是吗？”

他扯动了嘴唇，但不是为了微笑。“对于这个你比我擅长许多。”他说。

他在她的片刻停顿里能听见怜悯。这瞬间他有可能刷新了人生最低谷的纪录。

“你不是我的心理医师，”她说着，“我没有任何理由去相信你。”

如果威尔回答了这个问题，他们之间的所谓停战就有可能成真。威尔想用一个不会撕扯到他已经形成的伤口的方式来回答，但这个方式不存在。他快速地讲，就像撕下一张创口贴。

“曾有一次我告诉他当我站在远方看着我开着灯的房屋，它像海上的一艘船。我告诉他这是我唯一感到安全的时候。”

“你认为他想要侵扰你的安全感？”

他几乎能听见劳兹在脑海中动笔写字的声音，选择着引语的字体。他点头。“这就是为什么我们现在要去沃夫查普。他想要说服我他是一个恶人。”

“那么你现在不认为他是一个恶人吗？”

“是人们所做的事有善恶区分，并不是人们本身。”

“爱着恶徒但憎恶着恶？认真的吗？”

“当你发现去憎恨一个你已经理解的人是多么困难时你会惊讶的。去讨厌很简单。我几乎讨厌着我遇见的所有人。但去憎恶需要付出很多努力。”他停顿。“我仍然在尝试着去厌恶你。”

“这是相互的。在你没有挖掘出我另一项童年创伤或是叫我精神病患前，我能问你另一个问题吗？”

“我不保证回答。”

“当你找到结果时，你为什么不给克劳福德探员打电话？”

威尔有可能安静了很长一段时间，在内心辩论他应该说出来的内容抑或他是否应该告诉她任何内容。“我有可能是错的。”他这么说了，最终。

“但如果你没有错呢？”

“就呆在车里。锁上门。你应该会没事的。”

“说好的独家曝光呢？”

“如果他曾来过并且已经离开了，我会回来找你的。”

“所以你希望他还在那儿。”

“我希望不管他的受害人是谁，那个人都还活着。”

她盯着他，目不转睛，时间过久以至于车头向另一条车道偏去。“你要向他提供交易。你要去做他的最后一名受害者。”

“不予置评。”如果有可能，他是会这么做的。他所需要的仅仅是再见一次汉尼拔，或者，去见汉尼拔留给他的任何东西。

“你疯了。”她干巴巴地说。

“也许吧。其中没有道德方面的谴责，对吧？你的这个故事可能成为史上最畅销的，尤其是以他杀死我作为结局。”

风在车外呼啸着。当他们驶过一幢漆黑的房屋时有些狗在吠叫。

“这是你的葬礼。”她最终说道。

这会是某人的葬礼，不论将要发生什么。

当他们开到威尔布满碎石的车道时，另外二十分钟过去了。房屋的每一盏灯都被点亮，金色的光芒闪耀着。威尔的胃紧缩着。他的推理是正确的，但余下的世界不会看到证据。

当他的手碰到车门时他停住了。“呆在这儿。如果发生任何意外或是我没能回来，离开然后给克劳福德打电话。”

“好吧。”

“我是认真的。别做傻事。”

“管好你自己吧。”

现在提这个已经太晚了。他下了车，在劳兹锁好车门后向漆黑的旷野中走去。


	13. Chapter 13

疯长的杂草鞭打他的双腿，在他的牛仔裤上留下湿痕。他沿着一条弧线行进，逐渐远离他的房子。一枚硬币似的月亮从地平线附近的浓雾后升起，光线从黄色褪成苍白。意大利皮鞋与春天的旷野不怎么合得来，威尔在冰冷的泥泞中跌倒，他双膝跪地。

随后，他看见有一片模糊的红色光线所笼罩的草丛，正贴着地皮。他艰难起身，尝试着跑了几步，因为泥地对他皮鞋的穷追不舍他不得不用尽了全力。举步维艰地，他向光源一点点靠近。

一盏红光灯点亮了现场。尸体在被碾平的草地中间妥善摆放。头部以不正常的角度向左边下垂，脖子极有可能被弄断了，尸体的脸部被泥土与草茎的混合物覆盖。这具尸体是赤裸的，通过四肢的轮廓判断有可能是男性。它的盆骨至前胸的所有躯干部分都被切开，内里暴露。空洞的身躯就像一个红釉胚底的容器，连接着一些毫无血色的肢体。

一层血液的泡沫浮在腹部的凹陷以及空洞的胸腔上。在躯干崩毁、血液淤积的地方，他能看到一截惨白的脊柱。他在月光下被眼前所见钉在原地。有一瞬间他忘记了呼吸。

一阵悉索声使威尔抬头。汉尼拔正站在尸体末端。威尔向他走了一步然后顿住了。此时空气在他的肺叶中变沉、下坠，他的心跳开始加速。

“我以为你走了。”他说。

“我曾以为你不再会出现。我已经等了一个小时。”

“我花了点时间才想明白。”

“我以为这是显而易见的。”

“关于你的所有东西都不是显而易见的。”威尔看向那尸体。“我以为我弄明白了这其中的含义，这就像一件礼物。”

汉尼拔不著一字。他依旧穿着那些威尔买给他的衣服。他的脸上满是胡茬，或许没能洗过澡，但作为在过去的四十八小时内制造了六起血腥谋杀的罪犯，他几乎算是令人难以置信的干净。威尔渴望着碰触他，嗅闻他的气息，紧贴着他所以他就能感受到汉尼拔带来的温暖。

“所以这是礼物吗？”威尔问。“这是给我的吗？”

汉尼拔转开了，威尔又向前走了一步，他们之间的距离从五英尺缩短到三英尺，汉尼拔几乎触手可及。

“我不完美，”威尔说，“我并非绝无缪想。特别是针对你。我恐怕只能看见我想要看见的。也许我已经向相反的方向走得太远。”

“你是否读过桑塔亚那？”汉尼拔问。

“我听说过他。哲学家，对吗？”

“是的。他曾描写过关死亡与审美其中的联系。‘美的缺失是鄙陋的。而世间不存在一件事物，世人视其中全无美好。’你同意他的观点吗？”

威尔挪得近了些。他脚下的土地似乎不怎么稳固，就想他正攀附在一道隐形的崖壁上。

“我认为你意图将它作为你最后一桩谋杀，但这不代表它将会是你所创造的最后一样美丽的东西。”

“你认为它美吗？”

“是的。你的作品一直以来都有一种优雅，但它的美来自内心。”

“那么它是多么的发自内息呢。”

“我不是在说我很开心你做了这些，或是我没有在想他的家人知不知道他已经失踪了，又或者是他在临死前有多么绝望。我不会告诉你我不介意你做了这些，因为事实与此相反。我恨它。但同时，我认为它很美。”

“你是真的认为我会罢手？”

“是。”

“我为什么要那么做？”

“我不知道。我试着去想了，但唯一想到的原因就是你会为了我这么做。我希望我错了。”

“这是如此可恶的一个原因吗？”

“这是一个错误的原因。就好比你在他们死后将他们肢解。这让他们的死成为了我的责任。我不想涉及其中的任何。”

汉尼拔的嘴角挂上一个鬼魅般的微笑。“那么多么幸运，这些谋杀不是因你而起。即使我的行为的确受到了你的提议带来的影响。”

“我不确定这样好到哪里去了。”

“如果读者参照书中内容按照自由意志行动，作者是无权怪罪他们的。你向我展示了比我曾以为的无路可寻更为广泛的可能性。”

“那么…挺好的。我觉得。你接下来有什么打算？”

“眼下来看，我的决定取决于他人的反应。”

威尔皱眉，正当他要开口询问汉尼拔的话到底意味着什么的时候，弗雷迪•劳兹的红发在他视线中一闪而过，她在汉尼拔身后出现，手中的电击器放出火星。

汉尼拔早已察觉她的存在。他轻巧地抓住她的手腕，借力扭动了一次，劳兹手中的电击器掉在了地上，她因为手臂被拧动的角度不得不跪在了地上。她没有叫喊，但是因为疼痛正呲着牙。

“我以为你了解你该一个人来。”汉尼拔对威尔说。

“我交通工具方面的选择比较短缺。我以为她知道她应该呆在车里。”他看了看她手腕被弯折处苍白的颜色，觉得末日气息像此刻浸没他脚踝的冰水一般向上升起。

“我不能否认见到你我愉快的心情，劳兹女士。我们之间有几桩仍待商榷的小事。”

“哦，天。”威尔说。他绝望地摇着头。“汉尼拔，别这样。拜托。”

汉尼拔向他投去愠怒的一瞥。“你比厌恶哈斯克利还要讨厌她。”

“这不是重点！我们已经讨论过这个话题了。”

“你的想法在听了她的所作所为后可能会有所改观。劳兹女士？”

他把她的手腕又向后撇了一英寸，威尔听见了她因为疼痛而发出喘息。

她挪动着企图从压迫中解脱，但汉尼拔毫不让步。“我…我录了你们心理治疗之一。”

有一瞬间，威尔眼前除了他沾满她的鲜血这个画面什么都不剩了。他能看见自己将刀锋刺入她的肋骨之间。他因为愤怒而发抖，神经中的弹簧蓄力，一触即发。

“我从没对它有任何企图。”她迅速地补充。

“这是因为我强迫她删除了记录。”

威尔的想象逐渐散去。汉尼拔此时的表情有些好奇。不出所料地，弗雷迪•劳兹看着威尔好像威尔是救世主本人。威尔一次接一次地深呼吸着，在他能再次开口前，似乎有几个钟头悄然而逝。

“是哪一次？我说了——我说了什么？”

“你说他应该重新对你进行心理评估，”他说，“他称霍布斯为你的受害人，问你亲手杀死霍布斯后想象他人谋杀时的兴奋感有没有更难了。”

威尔发出窒息般的笑声，他用力摩擦着自己的脸。他的胃因为这冒犯而翻搅着。他向后退，远离他们两个人。除了汉尼拔以外没有人有权听他哀诉衷肠。任何人都不行。

“我可以迅速了结。”汉尼拔说。“尽管这并非我所偏爱的方法。也许你想接手。难道你不认为没有了她世界将会清静许多吗？”

威尔再次深呼吸着。他向他在远处被金色光线笼罩的房子看去。这之后他的心跳变慢了。在他身后，他听见随着汉尼拔的牵制挪动，劳兹发出的被弄疼的嘶声。

他冲地上的尸体点点头。“这才是你想要被铭记的方法，对吗？通过展示你的杰作？他本该是最后一名。”

“没人有必要去发现她的尸体。”

“但他们会知道是你杀了她的。”

“我想你理解我厌恶她有多深。她的行为一直以来令人作呕。”

威尔向前走去，靠近汉尼拔。“你刚刚在等我。你一定另有打算。放她走，然后我们可以谈一谈。”

“放了我们两个，”弗雷迪说，“你绝不可能毫发无损地离开。他们已经开始到处找格雷厄姆了。”

威尔脸部抽搐，他的目光刺向劳兹以求她能理解她的废话对目前状况没有半点好处，并且，为了上帝神圣的眷顾，闭上嘴。

汉尼拔捏紧了她的手臂。她的叫喊几欲脱口，但她用另一只手迅速地掩住嘴巴，没有发出一丝声响。

“我本想用自己交换你的最后一个受害人。”威尔说。“如果当我到达之前你还没有杀掉他。”

这引起了汉尼拔的全副注意。“象征着我本人。”他说。

“是啊。似乎挺合适的。”

“或许。但他们仅是容器。你也不包含着我。”

“你确定吗？放她离开，汉尼拔。求你。“

一阵恼怒闪过他的脸颊。他放松了对劳兹的钳制，在她的后脑上猛击了一下。她的身体倒在泥地里，发出一个小声的泼溅声。

“这只是为了你。”汉尼拔说，他的语气是威尔所听过的最接近于暴躁的了。他弯下腰去检验她的脉搏，随后在牛仔裤上擦着手起身。“她没事。现在，我完成了契约中我的连带义务。她的性命交换我希望得到的。”

“你想要什么？”

威尔已经知道了。汉尼拔向他伸出手时威尔朝汉尼拔走去，不假思索地握住了他的手。汉尼拔拉近他，一只手贴上他的后背，攀上去抓住他的头发。汉尼拔迫使威尔抬起头，他看着威尔在月光下的脸，目光深邃而黑暗。

他们嘴唇碰触动作接近于小心翼翼。没有舔舐，也没有撕咬，仅仅用呼吸温暖着彼此。威尔牢固地抓住汉尼拔上衣的后摆，就像他将会在下一刻消失，他靠向汉尼拔直到他们膝盖以上的身体部分紧紧贴住。他将脸埋在汉尼拔的脖颈然后吸气。

“你必须弄伤我。”他说。

汉尼拔环绕他的双臂很紧。“他们仍怀疑你？”

“我不知道。杰克认为我的不再客观。我想他是对的。我不想冒险。”

这之间有片刻无言。汉尼拔拉扯威尔的衬衫，然后将他温暖的手掌贴上威尔后颈处裸露的肌肤。

“你想让我做什么？”

“说实话，我不想选。但如果我的伤比劳兹还轻的话结果会很尴尬。还有我们应该把她挪到室内去，不是吗？”

他没有真心实意地尝试着挣脱，汉尼拔也没有放开他。威尔软在他的胸口前，感到罪恶和安慰一同袭来。

“我不想弄伤你。”汉尼拔说。“把你弄骨折或是脑震荡是未开化的行为。”

“不一定非要那样。”他的脑海深处绽出一个阴暗的主意。“你有刀，对吗？你可以给我留下一个向我提醒着你的纪念。”

汉尼拔沉寂片刻。他的指尖压进威尔的后背。“你会后悔提出这个建议的。”

他们把弗雷迪•劳兹搬回了房子。汉尼拔把她绑在了一把椅子上。随后他将威尔面朝下地安置在餐桌上，手腕和脚踝束缚在支架上。当汉尼拔从他的腰间推起他衬衣时，威尔因为夜风和不安而颤抖。

“你要做什么？”

“这不会和我希望中的那么精细。时间有限。并且我对伤痕的了解大多关于避免它们的形成或将它们的形成控制在最小限度。我不希望伤口不充分地愈合。”

他用一块冰冷的布料擦拭威尔的后背。酒精的气味在他们四周漫溢。威尔捏紧了桌沿。

“但它会是怎样的？”

“结束后你会看见的。”

威尔挪动着。他的肩膀在骨骼允许的范围内挣动。眼下没有任何逃离的方法。他的呼吸逐渐变得急促。

汉尼拔将一片寒冷的金属贴上威尔的肩胛，当威尔的肌肉纠结紧绷时他柔和地笑了。

“手术刀？”威尔问。

“是的。”汉尼拔拿起了它。“现在我需要你保持静止。”


	14. Chapter 14

威尔坐在杰克对面，小心地别让后背靠在椅子上。早些时候，他的血浸透了衣服。当他在男士洗手间内检查衣服上的血渍时，他的后背看起来活像一张血腥版的罗夏[*1]测验纸。唯一幸运的事是他的外套是黑色的。

“美国联邦检察官办公室不打算起诉你。”杰克说。“虽然完全结清你身上的法律责任需要点时间，但是你能现在就能走了。”

“就这么简单？”

“如果这是因为他们接到了那么的多通来自某位我不愿意认识的人的来电，我不会表示惊讶。你似乎结识了一些很有实力的朋友。“

“那篇文章可能也帮忙了。”

劳兹发表了一篇文章，其中钜细靡遗地引用了威尔对他的房子发表的一系列观点，将汉尼拔如何残忍了毁灭了威尔唯一的、逃避严酷世界的心灵避难所这一过程写的淋漓尽致。可以假定她认为这么写会让整个故事提升一个档次。她把他的身份掉了个个儿，从混蛋写成了英雄，似乎她已早把之前自己笔下的邪恶威尔忘到了九霄云外。

“或是那些照片。”杰克说。

她在汉尼拔离开后醒来，在威尔身边转转悠悠，她拿着她的手机打了求救电话。不仅如此她还给威尔血淋淋的后背拍了至少一打特写，然后将这些照片卖给了全国各地的各大媒体。照片里的威尔状态凄惨，似乎才被汉尼拔生吞活剥了一般。

“当他们处理过伤口后看起来可没那么吓人。”

杰克向他掷去质疑一瞥，但没发表任何评论。“你还要呆在萨顿皮尔斯吗？”

“除非我有得可选。我要回沃夫查普。”

“你确定？”

“我家在那儿。”

杰克将办公桌上的一枚信封推到他面前。“我给奇尔顿打电话让他送回了这些。你的私人物品，包括钥匙。”

“多谢。”威尔接过信封，把它放在双腿上平衡着。“你本应为我袭击一名联邦警官而起诉我。”

“希德探员说他连皮都没破。他十分钟之前还在这求我别给你找任何麻烦。”

“你告诉他什么？”

“我告诉他我觉得你已经有够多的麻烦了。我更倾向于找他说事。”

“他没做错什么。”

“他那时候正在押解一名联邦罪犯。”

“不，他不是。他只是‘看着我’，你的原话，看着几周前本应该给他上课的人。他看上去连合法饮酒的年纪都没到。你没有原因让他来当一名职业狱警。”

“他了解情况。他本不该需要特殊提醒的。”

威尔摸摸他腿上的信封。他能在纸张后边感觉到钥匙的形状。“这到底是为了什么，杰克？我不喜欢对话的走向。”

“他是个好孩子。如果他的职业生涯因此而毁我会感到非常遗憾。”

“那么你为什么不直接告诉我你的目的，好让我决定让他接受你给的处分是不是太过分了些。”

“他很聪明。敏感。直觉优秀。他让我想起米利亚姆，但他缺乏野心。”

“好的。那么他会活得久一点。”

“他需要指导。”

威尔把他的椅子向后推，突兀地起身。“不行。糟糕的打算。”

“他时刻准备着。如果有机会他会扑上来的。他非常尊敬你。”

“那么他需要的不是指导，而是心理治疗。”

“这对你来说也是好事。让他做欣赏的工作。他还能找你帮忙，和你交流意见。”

“这行不通。我必须在现场。”

“你也不必和莱科特在一起。你就坐在他的餐厅里，无中生有一样地指出了他下次犯罪的时间和地点。”

“这不一样。你知道这不一样的。莱科特是…一个特例。并且不再是我该涉足的。”威尔将信封捧在他的胸前。他紧捏着它，然后信封边沿破损了。“你之前是对的。关于我的判断。我的判断在此后也不会妥协得更少。”

“除非是等到他再次犯案，我不会再要求你卷入其中。我说的是像我们以前解决的那些案子的情况。”

“这似乎是一个告知你我正严肃地考虑离开局里的绝妙时机。”

杰克叹着气，坐回了他的椅子里。“我不惊讶。或者我责怪你什么。我只是想争取一个月的实习时间。让他和你磨合一个月，或是两个月。在你尝试之前你不能知道这到底管不管用。”

他可以，并且他知道。但他还是点头了。他为了能够从这儿离开、回到家里能向更恶劣的条件低头。

在建筑物外，他坐在一条长椅上将信封中的内容倾倒在他大腿上：手机，装着六十二美金现金的钱包，身份证，两张他觉得自己已经取消过的信用卡，一小卷铜线，两节干草，折叠小刀，屋子的钥匙。没有车钥匙。一定有人把他的车停在库房了。或许他能乘计程车回家。

一串钥匙掉在他的腿上，他被吓了一跳。

“我听说你正式迎来了春天[*2]，”贝弗利说，然后她皱起了眉头，“好吧，这听起来不太对劲。自由了。被放归野外了。好吧，我想你可能想要回它们。车在停车库呢，加满油了。”

“谢谢。”他朝她看去。“真的，这…谢了。”

“如果我抱你你会不开心吗？”

他摇了摇头，然后站起来和她拥抱。她紧紧搂着他的腰，直到威尔感到了温暖还有被勒的有些喘不上气。

“我喜欢你，并且我真的很高兴你不是一名谋杀犯。”她说。

他大笑着再次拥抱了她。

*

他去了趟萨顿皮尔斯，把他那些荒唐的新衣服搬回了车上，他准备开车离开的同时有一群礼貌的、面带微笑的人们坚持声称他在离开前必须签出，还要在许多文件上签字，还有他没有被正式解放，以及随后这样那样。威尔尽力表现得像一名成年人，没有不耐烦地朝他们咆哮着让他们滚开。

他屋子的电没有断，所以自来水也应该在供应。但电话肯定是没了。他把手机连在车载充电器上充电，然后去了食品杂货店。

面包，鸡蛋，培根，咖啡，黄油，牛奶。人们，充满回声的空间，高高在上的天花板，明亮的灯光。他把脆谷乐扔进购物车，尽可能快地离开。所有别的琐事都能留给明天。

犯罪案现场的清洁人员已经离开。餐桌和地板上他的血迹已经被抹去。他打开灯，将食物分类放妥。外部的世界在金色的灯光之下褪成灰色。

他脱光了外衣，只剩短裤和贴身内衣，把自己裹在一张毛毯里。他在门廊里就坐，吃了些麦圈，没加牛奶，直接从盒子拿出来。风在草地上呼啸。一只卷着灰尘的恶魔抓住了几片干枯的树叶，裹挟着它们在路中央起舞。威尔挪到了屋内，在沙发上伸展身体，然后闭上了眼睛。

明亮的阳光和一阵坚持不懈的敲门声弄醒了他。他错认为这阵声音来自于他的脑内，所以他机械地伸手去够他的阿司匹林。当他摸索着的手触到了光洁的地板、撬开了眼睑时，他意识到这阵声音并非幻觉。

某人正站在门口。

他猛拉开门，希德的手还是举起的姿势。“怎么？”威尔说。

“抱歉，先生。克劳福德探员让我来的。他告诉我你没接电话。”

威尔皱着眉，粗略地打量着四周，好像他的手机正盘旋在空气中。“它在车里。”他终于回答。“我没想到会有任何人找我。现在几点了？”

他向厨房进发，去弄些咖啡，希德尾随着他。“快九点了。先生，你的后背…”

“他们说会没事的。”

就算是速溶咖啡，对他来说闻着也像是天堂之选。可汉尼拔会觉得速溶咖啡是耸人听闻的。他把一个水壶放在炉灶上，点燃了天然气。

“你的伤口正在渗血。他们没给你包扎绷带吗？”

他们有用绷带。只是昨晚他忘记更换了，而且让他自己处理包扎是一桩难事。他没怎么尝试就直接放弃了。他发出一个态度模糊的哼声。

“你应该让我看一眼。”

希德带有目的性地向他接近，然后威尔向后退，直到他退到了炉灶旁边的小角落。他感觉得到自己头颅中、脖子上的脉搏正在加快，他对此恨之入骨。他表现的像一头掉进陷阱里的困兽。他的一只手抓着灶台，他的刀具曾摆在那里，在人们将它们当做证物取走之前。

“我很抱歉，先生。”希德小心翼翼地说。他在厨余垃圾箱旁停下了脚步。“我曾是海军医院看护兵。我曾随海军陆战队去过两次阿富汗。如果你想我可以帮忙，但如果你不希望，我不会再走近了。”

水开始沸腾。威尔迫使自己僵硬的四肢开始活动，给他们两个人泡了些咖啡，最后才开口说话。

“你想加奶吗？我没有糖。”

“是的，谢谢。”

他们喝了咖啡。客观来说这咖啡简直惨不忍睹，但威尔自从十二岁就跟着他的父亲一起喝速溶咖啡。当他想到咖啡时，他联想到一种模糊、棕色的口感，淡且酸。他的衣服后摆粘着他的后背。当他探手去触摸时，干涸血渍的面积似乎扩大了。

“好吧。”他说。“我把绷带留在了浴室里。”

希德用水将他的衣服浸湿，然后把纤维从血痂上分离，威尔脱下了它。他在布料间拧着手指。

“没有很糟。”希德说，他的音调与护理人员的活泼声调如出一辙。

威尔早先没有让他们碰这伤口。他对此感到一种荒唐的保护欲，希德有极大可能将他的反应看做了心理创伤应激反应。希德说不定也是对的。

“会留疤吗？”当护理人员帮他清洁伤口时他没能问出口。光是回答那些基本问题已经让他心力交瘁。

“很难说。每个人的体质都不一样。他用的什么？手术刀？”

威尔点头。

“他用刀非常仔细。可能不会很明显。你想让它留疤吗？”

威尔顿了顿。“为什么我会想要留疤？”

“有些人希望。他们经历了某事，然后他们想让世人见证他们的经历。”他把最后一条医用胶带贴好。“可以了。”

威尔的视线胶着在浴室内的装饰瓷砖上。“怎么才能留疤？如果我想要它。”

“如果你让伤口黏在你的衣服上，就像刚才那样，然后剥落其中的一部分，那么伤口愈合的程度就会不一样。它是个六分仪，对吗？”

“是的。海军里还教天文导航吗？”

“在我入伍的十年前就不了。有可能是好事。听起来它涉及的数学知识可比我期待的要多得多。”

“没那么难。”他挪动着肩膀，感觉到胶带在他的皮肤上绷紧。“杰克有什么事？”

有片刻沉默。威尔从他的肩膀后看去。

“我本不应知道的。”希德说。

“但是？”

“那是一封信。来自莱科特。给你的。我敲门前听到他和布鲁姆医生正在谈论这个。”

“同时杰克因为你缺乏野心而担心着。”

希德背着手站直。他看起来非常年轻，处于极度不安中。

“别担心。我会帮你保守秘密，如果你也保守我的。”这些台词从不属于他，他脸上挂着的微笑也不是。他几乎能听见汉尼拔在他的耳边讲话，告诉他应该说什么。

这奏效了。希德笑着。“好的，先生。”就像威尔刚才开了个玩笑，随后他离开，留下威尔一个人穿上衣服。

*

威尔没有机会亲自拿到这封信，理所应当地。它被封在一枚证物袋里。尽管如此，他也能感受到纸质的重量，因为手工造纸而并不完美平展的表面。纸张不是纯白的，甚至连发黄都不能形容。它是斑驳的浅棕色。内容是汉尼拔一贯的优美笔书：

我亲爱的威尔，

我们有一宗周年纪念即将到来。我谨在你的噩梦中与你相见。

你诚挚的，  
汉尼拔•莱科特

威尔看了两遍旋即将它放回了杰克的办公桌上。在你的噩梦中明显地指向那处被废弃的精神疗养院，但如果汉尼拔正尝试着安排一场见面，他本可以将意图表示的更明显一些。

“我们没有什么周年纪念。我认识他还没有一年。”

“也可能不是一个字面意义上的周年？”阿拉娜说。“六个月？你们什么时候认识的？”

“他选择用词非常精准。如果他的意思不是一年那么他是不会说周年的。”

“我不在乎他的意思是什么，”杰克说，“我在乎的是他接下来要做什么。这是一个威胁吗？我们需不需要对你提供庇护？”

“这不是一封威胁信。”威尔再次拿起了它。有什么关于纸张本身的东西困扰着他。“这写在什么上面？”

杰克和阿拉娜相互看着对方。

“是人皮，对吗。”希德说着。他眼下正沉默地站在威尔的椅子后面，这令威尔有些紧张。威尔盯着他。他看起来比起心烦意乱更像是有些困惑，就好像他不能想象为什么有人想要用人皮当信纸。如果这是真的，那么他的想象力需要进一步的开发。

“这是皮，”杰克说，“我们还不确定是哪一种。”

“这是阿尔弗雷德•伦纳。”威尔说。“他是我看的第一个有关切萨比克开膛手的卷宗。下个月就是整五年了。他大腿上的皮肤被剥去了一块。”

杰克叹气。“我们会对证DNA的。你确信这不是一个威胁吗？”

“他不会伤害我的。”

“他已经这么做过了。”阿拉娜轻柔地说。“他对你造成的伤害是大多数人都不能够从中振作的。”

“那么，头一次地，我不像大多数人一样给我带了了些好处。”他挥了挥手手，打散了他脑中正在成形的辩证。“他不会杀死我的。他曾有充分机会这么做。”

“这对我来说足够明显。”杰克说。“他现在正式出局了，但他仍想侵占你的头脑，所以他寄了这封信。”他指着威尔。“别让他得逞。”

“他总是会影响着我的，杰克。我清楚我的记忆有时会变得模糊，但是我深刻地记得我告诉过你我本不该搅入这一切。”

“的确。但不可能。我有些别的东西想让你看看。”

“就这样？”威尔的胃正在下沉。他早些时候想着自己会去采购狗粮，从阿拉娜那里将狗狗们带回家，在旷野中带他们出行。

“不会花很久的。”杰克说，他的嗓音刻意地柔和了些，但没有起效。“让希德探员来观察现场。你只是从旁指导，和我们说好的一样。”

“那儿远吗？”

“两小时车程不到。”

威尔按了按眼眶。当他醒来的时候他没感觉累，但现在他好像整夜没睡一般。“好吧。好的。”

*

灯光穿过一些柔嫩的绿叶。在现场中心，一个焦黑的圆圈被大堆薪柴环绕。一阵烤肉的气味让威尔口腔内分泌唾液。就现场许多探员和当地警察脸上加以掩饰的凄惨表情看来，他不是唯一一个这么做的人。

尸体在火葬用的柴堆中心，被树枝掩盖。四肢伸展着，被一种厚重的白色物质包裹。希德紧盯着尸体，就好像它会突然醒过来对他说话。威尔靠在一棵树上，无视了他们两个。

伦纳的皮一定是一个障眼法，一个汉尼拔刻意添加的素材所以威尔能编造一个故事来糊弄杰克。任何人都能从案件卷宗中得知他加入伦纳调查的日期。如果那封信传达了某个信息，那么这信息一定更加私人化。

那个六分仪是私人化的。它被用于航海，寻找两个参照物之间的角度。但他已经知道了地址。他需要的是一个时间。

“格雷厄姆！嘿，这儿！”

他看向左边，弗雷迪•劳兹正在胶带封锁的边沿站着。她的手腕上戴着一个明亮的蓝色手环，与她的裙装相称。他走过去，心里带一些不情愿的好奇。

她冲希德点头。“这不是你为了逃离精神病院敲晕的那个小子吗？”

威尔翻着白眼，什么都没说。

“我听说国家检察官办公室不会起诉你。你认为他们做出了正确的决定吗？我们的司法系统运作方式应该受到社会地位的牵制吗？”

他闭着嘴，即使这一次闭嘴更加艰难。

她看起来也没特别期待着他的回答。“我正在写一本书，”她说，“如果你能贡献些素材就再好不过了。”

他已经有所预料了。不论他是否同意参与她都会写的。“五五分成。支付给巴尔地摩州立精神犯罪医院的守卫亲属。”

“五五分！我才是写书的人！”

“你不认为在封面上有我的名字会让这个物有所值吗？”

她愤懑地盯着他。“你真的以为我是个精神病患吗？”她问。

“你真的在乎我怎么想？”

“不。好吧。五五分。”

“并且‘汉尼拔食人魔[*3]’这个短语不能出现在书中的任何角落。”

“这本该是标题！”

“无可谈判。”

她紧紧抿着嘴。“好吧。”

当希德冲他们走来时，他几乎看见她的耳朵竖起了。

“先生，他们认为那是粘土——”

威尔举起一只手。“这是劳兹小姐，来自犯罪揭秘网。”

劳兹冲希德露出胜利者的微笑，伸出了手。“丹尼尔•希德，对吗？见到你很高心。同袭击过你的人一起工作令你感觉如何？”

“见到你很高兴，女士。你在这里是为了表达对格雷厄姆探员的感谢吗？我听说他救了你一命。”

“他认真的吗？”她问威尔。

“目前来说，是的。”

“天，你真可爱。我现在要走了。”她向他们两个甩了甩手环，然后转身离开。几步以后她停住了。“格雷厄姆，你觉得为什么那个六分仪被设定在二十度？”

“它是吗？”威尔说，面无表情。

“你以前可比这有趣多了。”

她走上马路的时候头发向后飘散。希德注目着她走远。

“请告诉我你没有在盯着弗雷迪•劳兹的屁股看，”威尔说，“如果你再看请对我说谎。”

“绝对没有，先生。”

“太棒了。粘土？”

希德和他讲了粘土的事。威尔尝试着去听，但劳兹的话引发了他的思考。为什么角度是二十度？

“所以他把她包在了粘土里，”希德说，“为什么有人会这么做？”

“这是为什么呢？”

希德皱着眉，然后转身去不住地盯着那个死了的女人。

周年纪念暗示着最少一年的时间。或者一年只是一个时间周期，一个开端。

“保护。希德突然说。“因为粘土加热后会变硬。所以她就有了一层壳。或是盔甲。”

“你想保护谁？”

“那些无力保护自己的人。”

“那么你的对象就太宽泛了。将它缩减。大多数人只对他们所爱的人有保护倾向。”

希德在尸体旁边的空地坐下。他正在露出那些威尔再熟悉不过的表情。他的选择，威尔提醒着自己。

当他去碰她的手时，威尔堪堪抓住了他的手腕制止了他。

“我戴着手套。”希德说。

“同时那粘土的温度足以将手套直接溶进你的皮肤里。”在这个距离下，威尔自己也想去碰触它。粘土的纯白色带来一丝熟悉感。“去找贝弗利•卡兹。你认识她吗？”

“是的，先生。抱歉。”

希德走了，威尔克制着用一根木棍戳刺尸体的欲望。他注视着它，尽管他不想思考更多，但他的思维已经被此情此景浸没。

他被一个响亮的爆裂声带回现实。包裹着她的头的一半黏土崩裂了，掉在地上，摔成了两块均等的碎片。一个半圆。一个六分仪用于测量六分之一圆，六十度。六分之一年是两个月。二十度是六十度的三分之一。两个月的三分之一——已经过了两天了——是十八天。

能够被合理解释的唯一起始日期是汉尼拔将六分仪刻入他身体的那夜。这将他们在疗养所的见面日期安排在了十五日之后。威尔尝试着别让自己的脸露出任何不合时宜的表情，但想些别的真的很难：十五天，仅仅是两周多一点，但是他希望它就是现在。现在这一秒。

希德带着贝弗利回来了，她看起来不开心。“你不应该做这个的。”她说。

“我没有。没做很多。这是高岭黏土，我想。我在乔治州的一个加油站工作的时候有人把它当做食品来卖。它本该对人有益。他曾试图治愈她，为她创造一具新的身体。他有可能是从医院中找到了她，或医疗机构。她在他做了这些之前很有可能已经死亡。”

“你能从地里随便挖到这种东西吗？”

“我不认为。”

“好的。一个才在网上买了这么多这玩意的人应该不难找。”她停顿了片刻。“食品？”

“标签上写着‘乔治州白色粘土’。就放在马尔斯巧克力棒旁边。”

“呃。好吧。你现在准备走了吗？”

他点头，他赘述了一些细节，然后驱车离开了。希德在他身旁的副驾驶位上沉静地坐着。

十五天。威尔开始在脑中模拟一张明细单，以便能让自己这段时间尽量保持充实、心智健全。他必须去买些狗粮，把狗狗们从阿拉娜那里接回来，或许得跑上两趟，更多的食品，开始把他的物品整理出储藏室。首先是衣物。他的餐具还在家里。他的寝具上哪儿去了？

“我很抱歉，先生。”希德说。

威尔几乎忘记了他的存在。“为什么道歉？”

“在现场时我的表现不够好。”

这些词句飘散而去，就像他听到到所有语句一样。沉默在车内堆积。威尔能让这沉默持续一个小时，在其间开上一半到华盛顿特区的路程。此种希德感知的失败会在他的头脑里根深蒂固，在他的试用期结束时威尔就能更简单地打消杰克的心愿。威尔仍然认为这是唯一正确的选择，因为从中脱身对他们的处境会更有利。

但一些新的想法和好奇迫使他开口询问：“你为什么参加了海军？”

“因为我不知道自己想做什么，我爸爸说我应该做一些可以帮助别人的事。”

“那么为什么是FBI？”

“我想弄明白为什么人们不断地伤害彼此。”希德说，在他的语气中的确信在此前他们的意见交流中一直缺失着。

这会是一项难以挫败的抱负。他会在杰克的部门呆下去的，不论威尔如何从中作梗。

威尔在方向盘上顺滑的地方摩挲拇指，这是他所习惯的落点。或许阿拉娜是正确的，并且尝试一些新鲜事物不会造成太多伤害。至少，造成的伤害会更少些。

“每个人都有不同的动机。”他说。“在一个机会中你只能了解其中之一。”


	15. Chapter 15

在接下来的两周中，威尔重新开始了他的生活。他把狗狗们接了回来，减少两只。雷达尔和奥斯卡明显地过分依赖着阿拉娜，而她也同样，因此他们被托付给了她。这令威尔产生了一种奇异的成就感。他知道他已经给狗狗们提供了一个良好的环境，但他对这两只的离群不免感到将他们戎回到真实世界，因为他自己的整个人生几乎都处于动荡不安的迁徙中。

他从储物室里取回了自己的衣物，布朗菲尔德夫人提供的外装重回了衣橱深处。他几欲把它们捐给慈善机构，但有一星背叛了他自身意志的思绪提醒了他汉尼拔会欣赏它们。他劝服自己他不是认真地要为精神庇护所的小小旅行正装打扮。他留下它们的理由只是因为这样也无可厚非。

当那一天到来时，他在床上摊开了那些衣物：西服，牛仔裤，衬衫。他做不到。这过于亲近，也太冒昧。于是他穿了自己的牛仔裤，他自己的毛衣。但这么做后他心中无法宁息的不安变本加厉，犹如他清楚明白着笼罩整件事的不可靠性以及他将要去直面最糟的结果，无可逃避。

在路上，他无法琢磨透接下来要发生的事。此前的每一夜，汉尼拔在他的梦中如期而至。他在汗水淋漓中醒来，心跳如雷，但噩梦仅占梦境的三分之一。

他喝着咖啡，向夕阳落脚处驶去，目标向着黑暗。FBI已经结束了对疗养院的调查，但那里仍有守卫。除非汉尼拔已经对此做了些什么。

开始下雨时，路面从浅灰色变成了黑色。雨刮器向两旁甩动。车外的世界模糊成色彩和灯影的一片。地平线的某一端，他看见了他与汉尼拔一同离开的未来，就在今晚，并且永不回来。这个构想让他陷入一种恐慌，以及另一种同样让他恐惧的自由感中。

当他靠近目的地后，他把车泊在离入口还有一段距离的地方。他坐在车里，雨敲打车顶嘈杂的声音让他的心脏失速。在他下车的瞬间他已经全身湿透。

一座栅栏隔离着庇护所。他轻松地与安全机构的车辆擦身而过，通过了一处被割裂的藩篱。这处破坏若非出自汉尼拔之手，那么一定是本地的孩子们曾在此寻找刺激。

在建筑内弥漫着湿腐气味。恐慌如影随形，它笼罩着他，时刻准备着在他松懈的那一秒咬住他的脑干，将他的意志裹挟吞噬。

他查看了汉尼拔向他展示斯戴勒尸体的房间。空无一物。甚至是尸体分解处的地板也被后勤队拆除送走待检了。那么其余可能的地方只剩下一处。

他在走路时双手抱臂。他浸湿的衣服紧贴着他的皮肤。空气里凝结着阴沉、潮湿还有寒冷，就像是在一间陈旧破败的地下室里。他开始发抖。他的头发粘连，垂在他眼前，然后他把它们推向头顶。他渴望着汉尼拔的触碰以及汉尼拔的温暖，这种渴望几乎让他发疯。

那间房间的门大敞着。床仍在那里。FBI没有任何原因将它移走，他们除了潦草检查此处是否有非法侵占者常住外没有别的理由进到这里来。威尔没有和任何人提起汉尼拔对他所做的事。

他的一只手撑在门框上。“有人吗？”他的声音粗哑，音量过小，可能传不了几英尺远。没人应答。

威尔在他湿了的鞋子里活动脚趾，强迫自己向里走去。他的视线扫过斑驳的墙壁，光裸的地板，束缚带断裂此时正悬在空中的那张床。

没有汉尼拔。他弄错了时间，或是日期，或者是整个谜语的含义，或是——他看见了床上一隅有一个白色物体：一枚信封。他撕扯开它，手指麻木，动作因为紧张和寒冷而僵硬。

其中内容只有一张薄纸，是以他的名字预定的，在二零一四年三月二十一日从德拉斯飞往马赛的机票。

他的视野狭窄，直到他能看见的全部仅有那个日期。下一年。在所有一切之后，这个谜题，等待，汉尼拔在他后背的血肉中刻下的隽记，他得到了此种结果，就像一年时间会在弹指一挥间消失，轻如鸿毛，而两周的等待没有已经让他身心俱疲。他把纸扯成四片，在手心里碾碎它们。

他的指甲埋在自己的手里。他想要看见血液，想要伤害汉尼拔直到他鲜血淋漓，这种沉默的狂暴欲望几乎是令他恐惧的，但是他的指甲不能刺得更深，没能刺破他的皮肤，并且他感觉不到任何疼痛，与他感受到的汉尼拔埋在他身体中的刀尖相较不值一提。

他锤了次墙，然后是第二次，第三次。他关节处的皮肤破碎了，一阵尖锐的剧痛在他的指节上迸裂。他掀翻了那床，踢踹着它直到它飞到了屋子的另一边。

他本应在那晚通知杰克。汉尼拔会被关起来，在任何威尔想要见面的时候他就能看见汉尼拔。但他不能碰触。永远不能被碰触。他对着死寂的房间，对着他手中的碎纸屑，以及在他的注视下正开始肿胀的手指呲着牙。

四壁在他周身摇晃。他靠着墙，滑坐在地面。他拿出手机，盯着空无一物的屏幕。他想他应该和某人通话，他觉得自己正深陷泥沼但他不知道该打给谁。唯一一个他想要与之交谈的人是汉尼拔。

当铃声响起时他被吓着了，手机从他的手里滑落，他不得不弯下身，遁着它发出的羸弱灯光捡起他。

“你好？“

在另一端有片刻寂静。“老天，你听起来像坨屎，格雷厄姆。”

威尔紧闭着眼睛，然后眨了眼。“劳兹？是你吗？”

“呃，来电显示？”

“我没注意。已经过了半夜了。”他看了看腕表。已经快三点钟了。他到这里时是一点左右。

“你没在睡觉。”

他无法否决，所以他什么都没说。他能听见她呼吸的微弱声音。当他听着时，他注意到自己的呼吸，破碎而颤抖。他正在发抖。他看着自己手上的淤青和四周被剥落的皮肤。他需要去一个暖和的地方。可能是医院。

他站了起来，步伐不稳地向大门迈去。

“你会梦见他吗？”劳兹终于开口。

“几乎每晚。”他向回进发，到了通往大门的长走廊。他皱眉。“你做了个噩梦…然后你打给我了？”

“你是否明白我们是唯二的和他面对面起过冲突、知道他到底是谁并且这之后还活了下来的人？明白吗？”

“所以我现在是你的互助对象了？等等。”雨仍然在下。他奔跑着。回到车上后他打开了暖气，脱下了他湿透了的外套。“还在听吗？”

“你他妈的在做什么？”

“去医院。”

“什么？怎么了？”

“锤了墙。手部骨折。”

“你在…因为他？”

他没有回答的打算，因为这隔天就会出现在她的网站上是板上钉钉的事。“和我谈谈你的噩梦。”他说。他花了几秒才弄明白为何这些词句听起来如此耳熟，因此他必须紧咬嘴唇才不会大笑出声。他的笑声对此时此刻有害无利。他知道他的笑会以一种尖锐、刺耳的声音爆发，而且之后他会再次抑制不住地捶打任何能为他所用的物品。他开车上路，朝最近的市镇驶去。

“我坐在他的餐桌上，他在吃我的身体的一部分，我在旁边盯着看。”她说。

她的声调说服了威尔她没有在编谎或是想要套他的话。这是显而易见的事实，几乎是平淡无奇的。

“哪个部分？”

“内脏。我不知道是哪个部分，但我捧着它们。”

“就像奇尔顿。挺好。他找到你的心脏了吗？”

她因他的话无声地笑了。“你应该做一个心理医生。”

他在城镇中梭巡。没有医院。四处了无生机。“你手边有电脑吗？”

“我身边一直有电脑。”

“帮我查查弗兰德最近的医院，北卡罗莱纳。”

“你在那个庇护所！我试着进去过。你能——”

“不行。”

“但我需要些图片！你正在那里——”

“不行。”

“书的宣传——”

“就只是给我找个医院！”

“天，好吧。”她说，语气阴沉。

她告诉了他方位。至少还要再开半小时，他的手现在毫无知觉了。

“你做梦时梦见什么？”她问。

“只有性。”他直截了当。

对面沉默了好一会儿。“你在开玩笑。对不对？”

“我像吗？”

“你必须在开玩笑。要不然你不会告诉我的。”

“这就对了。”不是全部的梦。只占一半。

“我还是可以引用你的话。”她说。

“但你不会。对宣传不利。”

“你到医院后务必验查你的幽默感。它一定害了很重的病。”

“谨遵指命。”

几秒在寂静中走过。肾上腺素开始褪去，威尔从车上下来的瞬间他觉得疲劳将要压垮他。

“你确实救了我。”她突兀地说。“我知道这个。”

“别担心。这不是由于私愿。说真的，当你在他身后拿着电击器埋伏时你在想什么？正义使命感？”

在她回答前又有一段沉默。“如果结局是他被关进监狱，这个故事会更完美。”

“嗯哼。”

“滚开。你到了吗？”

“还没。”

在威尔走近急诊室时她仍没挂断电话。夜晚剩余的时间给他留下模糊的记忆，包括温暖的毛毯，干燥的衣服，X光片以及劣质咖啡。人们不断问他他是否有心理医生。他尝试着别把这个问题私人化。但最终，他放弃了然后给了他们阿拉娜的号码。

当威尔醒来时阿拉娜正在他身旁。她冲他笑着，威尔想着她或许是他见过的最美丽的人。这个想法不是第一次出现在他脑海。

“嗨。”她说。

“嗨。”他的声音低沉沙哑。

“我听说我现在是你的治疗师了。”

“他们一直问我问题。我不能说出真相。”

“真相是什么，威尔？”

“我的心理医师是一名连环杀手。”她抓住他的手，没被弄断的那一只，然后威尔转开了视线，喉咙梗塞。“我想他。”他轻声说。

“我知道。”阿拉娜捏了捏他。“我也是。”

他缓慢地坐直，盘着腿，因为四肢的僵硬而瑟缩着。他的身体好像在他睡着的时候被镀了铅。

“我该穿上衣服，”他说，“抱歉让你跑到这来。我告诉他们我能开车回家，但没人信我。”

她向下看去，嘴巴抿成一条线。“我有话要说。”

“听起来挺重要。”

“我知道我不是你的心理医生，但这是一条专业建议。如果你想你可以无视它，但我觉得责任感迫使我告诉你你应该考虑主动进入一所精神护理医院。住上几周。”

他看着她盯着的地方，在他们的双手交叠处。他的眼睛灼烧。“有这么糟？”

“杰克已经有另一起想让你过目的案件了，我猜得到你会同意。我真的很担心你，威尔。我的建议是你该休个假，但我知道你不会的。你不必参与心理治疗。只是休息一段时间。我已经给格林奥克斯医院打了电话，他们告诉我他们会为你准备房间。我有朋友在那里工作。那儿挺不错。请你最少考虑一下。”

她的手在她说话的时候一直在收紧。他能在自己的指尖感觉到他的脉搏。他同样握紧了她的手，然后朝她微笑。

“你光想着带走我的狗了。”

她轻笑了，然后擦了擦眼睛。“两只对我来说足够了。”

他昨夜感受到的愤怒依旧在他视线周围蛰伏着，像黑色的雾。他想他已经控制住了它，但他想到昨夜，控制在他踢向那床的时候烟消云散。他不能承受在犯罪现场像那样失控。而且他真的很累。此时此刻，让他查看另一具尸体的这个想法，并且杰克希望着这个在下一秒就发生，让他离哭泣只剩可悲的一点距离。

“好吧。”他说。

“你会考虑的？”

“我会照做的。但不用药，也不要治疗。”

“我保证。只是休个假。”她微笑着。“没有外来电话。我会带着这会让杰克多么生气的消息来拜访你，如果你想的话。”

“你会吗？来探访？”

“你愿意的话我会每天都去。”


	16. Chapter 16

威尔像格林奥克斯中四处游荡的幽魂，他没有参与任何药物治疗计划、心理治疗、团体互助、一对一心理咨询又或是经颅磁刺激，从他到达开始他还没听说过以上内容。阿拉娜在这里肯定有些影响力。他几乎被留在了属于他自己的世界里。

太阳的角度使光线穿过窗帘，在每天清晨将他的房间变成一只灯箱。他很少能够在六点后才醒来。在晨光中，他出门散步，看着自己的呼吸在空气中结成水雾。日照时间变长了，但早上仍然寒冷而透彻。

阿拉娜每隔几天会拜访他。她为他带来书籍，告诉他外面的世界没了他该如何运作。贝弗利每周六来。他们在房外的草坪上分享了披萨，彼此都寡言少语。她有一两次陷入睡眠，因此威尔怀疑她几乎像他一样需要休息。

在大多数时间中他独身一人。他在四处游走，进入建筑后的森林。他在湖边落座。他的背伤已经痊愈。有时，他会用左手笨拙地写些给汉尼拔的长信，随即这些信件被他丢进公共休息室内的壁炉里焚尽。没有人因为他这么做而多看他几眼。

两周变成了四周，然后是六周。没有人建议他离开。在第八周时，他手上的固定夹板被撤了下来。他开始在脑中构画下一次授课要用的PPT文档。他想念狗狗们。

他在六月初离开了格林奥克斯，重新开始了他的人生。这一次要轻松些。他的房子等着他的回归。他的狗群在他抵达时准备就系，贝弗利也替他去过了便利店。他能从成打的速冻法式面包披萨说出那是贝弗利而不是阿拉娜。

在六月四日，他踏上了盛夏的黄金草坪，从远方眺望他的房屋，灯被全数点亮就像他能从远方听见的烟火。他从口袋里取出那张机票，没被重新粘起来，然后仔细看了一遍。在九个月之中可以发生许多事。这并非一桩他能日已夜继地去想的事，他不能再一次失去自我。

在他第一次看见机票的时候他就记住了全部信息。他想着现在把它烧点，但他的生活不需要比现在既有的更多的戏剧原素。他把它拿了回去，放进碎纸机，与水电费账单和信用卡续约广告绞在了一起。

*

威尔的下一次授课是在九月十四日。在此前夜，他做了一个梦。

威尔将他的饵抛进被群山环抱的湖泊中。阳光在湛蓝的冰山融雪之上闪光。他的手臂疲累。在第一次有东西咬饵前他垂杆已久。

吊杆几乎对折了。威尔放松了点，但不够多。不论他捕获的是什么，这东西猛拉着他，几乎要把他拖倒。他收紧鱼线，仅仅能拉起几英寸。他们来回拉扯着，左右摇摆，但他是正逐渐胜利的一方。那鱼开始放松，它在对抗中失败。

在他准备拿网时汉尼拔爆破了水面出现在他眼前。威尔的呼吸变得沉重，他的钩嵌在汉尼拔的脸颊中。血液从汉尼拔的下颚与脖颈滴落。

威尔把血迹抹去，拿出了钩子。他们看着对方，汉尼拔严肃而静默，威尔将要被碰触他的需求淹死。汉尼拔的血从他的身上渗出来，然后溶进水面。

威尔把钓竿扔进环抱着他们膝盖的红色云雾。他的手攀上汉尼拔身侧。在汉尼拔的肋骨的空隙中裂开的是鱼的鳃，当威尔触摸它们时汉尼拔颤动了。

当他们的身体相接，威尔已经全身赤裸，他在冰水中感到寒冷，但汉尼拔的热度温暖着他。汉尼拔的双手在他的皮肤上梭巡，沉进、穿过他的身体，直到他对威尔的碰触成为由内及外的。

他们亲吻时一丝血液的腥味在威尔的口腔中蔓延，即使按梦境的标准，每次他和汉尼拔接吻时必须制造出伤口或是让旧有的伤口重新开裂也非常奇怪。威尔的手滑过那些正在喘气的鳃。他们的肢体相互摩擦，碰触黏腻光滑就像鳞片，威尔自己的呼喊惊醒了他。

晨光轻叩他的窗户。他喘息不已，仍然硬着，他把手伸进短裤。他把头深埋进毛毯然后纵许自己大声叫出汉尼拔的名字，纵许自己向黑暗的温暖祈求：求你，汉尼拔，我需要它，我需要你，拜托。

他高潮时的脊柱蜷曲，他抱紧了毛毯，就像游泳者在一段深潜后开始渴求水面。

他的闹钟响了。他敲打了静音键，盯着天花板。还有三小时上课。

*

他提早到了半小时以便开始准备工作，而当他抵达教室时他愣住了。几乎座无虚席。他瞄过自己的腕表。

“我弄错时间了吗？”他问。笑声四散传播。“我是认真的。你们在这儿干嘛？”

“我们听说你要谈汉尼拔•莱科特的话题。”有人在匿藏了身份姓名的后排回答。

威尔朝那些热切的脸庞缓慢眨眼，他看向别处。“不是在半小时之内。”随后，他想要稍稍体验一次肆意妄为的感觉：“如果有人给我买咖啡就有可能快点开始。”

有三个人给他拿来了咖啡。在他把笔电和投影仪成功匹配后，甚至连阶梯上都坐上了人。墙边也站满了人。

“我知道不是你们的全部都有被登记在案，”他说，“我必须要点名吗？”

另一阵紧张的笑声，尽管他不是试图搞笑，这毫无委蛇之嫌，随后杰克在一丛实习生身后向前倾俯发言：“也许你可以跳过点名，就这一次。”

威尔向挤满人的房间四下环顾，他耸了耸肩。“好吧。没问题。”

人数并不重要。他喜欢授课的过程。只要他在说话，就没人和他讲话，而别人善做主张地同他交谈这几乎是他所有问题的源泉。

他为今日准备的素材仅有两样：对于汉尼拔的客观性以及对他自身选择和失败的谴责。撇开其他任何，他自己就是实际教学的示范。

第一个分页是弗雷迪•劳兹的摄影，他被绑在自己的餐桌上，血液在他的身侧流淌。这造成了理想的影响。整个房间陷入死寂，并且此种状态维持了接下来的一个半小时。

他们在结束时鼓了掌，这只能说明他们没能懂得要领。褒奖的掌声在他走出房门时渐渐消散。

阿拉娜在走廊尽头小跑着跟上了他。他还没在这里见过她。

“你认为他们有人听进去了一个字吗？”他问。

“掌声是赞赏的象征。这不能说明他们没有在听。”

“不合时宜。”他咕哝道。不可思议的不合时宜，而且还愚蠢。

“那是一场戏剧化的陈述。”

“我意图表明一个观点。”

“‘别像威尔•格雷厄姆’一样这个观点吗？”

“正是如此。”

她看起来被逗乐了。“恐怕这不是你实际上传达出去的重点了。”

“我告诉了他们我做错的每一件事。我从开始就平铺直叙了。”

“附带的增添了观众对你的同情心。”

“他们不是听众，他们是学生。他们在这儿是为了学点东西。”

她捏了捏他的肩膀。“他们会的。只是不在今天。今天，他们像是听了一个故事，但给他们时间他们就会想清楚的，当他们需要借鉴的时候他们会记起来的。这是最好的结果了。”

“显然。”

“我和你打个赌。”

他看着她，机警地。“什么？”

“赌五十块杰克在下个月以内就会让你冲不是你的学生的人发表刚刚的演讲。”

他没有和她打赌，但他在接下来的六个月中重复了五次演讲。杰克说他是在为FBI挣得公众名誉。威尔迫使自己冷静地接受了每一场之后的鼓掌。如果这掌声不是来自正在接受探员培训的人或是只把他的经历当成一个故事的人，这掌声的荒谬就会少那么一丁点。

在他的授课和为陌生人制造消遣带个他的深重磨难之间，他同杰克一起解决案件，尽可能地教给了希德他会的一切，他又和弗雷迪•劳兹见了几面，商讨了书籍出版的事宜并且非他所愿地，他教了贝弗利稍大一点的侄女如何钓鱼。

他从没有想过或是真的去和小孩相处，但当艾丽卡奔向贝弗利、把一条生鱼塞给贝弗利并且高喊着：“我自己剖开了它！”的时候一丝骄傲涌上他的心头。

假日时光飞逝。冬天在春的到来前销声匿迹。威尔宣布了他即将付诸实际的法国旅行，这时候他已经相对的冷静了许多，考虑到他不再在当他考虑这事超过五分钟后就无法抑制地开始颤抖。

机票是单程。他不知道这意味着什么，或是他希望这意味着什么。作为预警，他给他的狗群找到了新家，其中的每一只，除了温斯顿。温斯顿会和阿拉娜呆在一起，直到他回来。如果他还会回来。

他提前了两天开始整理行李，大部分是他的旧衣服，但也有几件布朗菲尔德夫人为他的衣橱贡献的衣物。这些衣物已经参与到了他的日常生活中，虽然大多数时候是因为他忘记了洗衣服。为了乘机，他取出了那套深蓝色的西服，领带以及别的，刻意地不去思考他这么做的动机抑或是汉尼拔对此的回应。


	17. Chapter 17

在航班当天的清晨，他在一场噩梦后醒来，梦境被暗影笼罩，一双潜藏在湖底的红色眼睛凝视着他。一双冰冷的手抓住他的脚踝的感觉此后跟随了他整天。

他在德拉斯闲晃了三小时后登了机。空气闻起来很反常。这种反常在机舱内加剧了。他被四面八方的人群嵌在中央。全部事物的每一个表面都反射着他自身的不可靠性。

在近二十小时后，他站在行李提取处，看着他人的行李在转盘上走过。他把唯一的行李箱提在手中，浏览着人群。

“格雷厄姆先生？”在他的身侧有一个声音响起。

威尔转身。一个年长、秃头的人举着写着他名字的牌子，冲他微笑。

“呃，是的。”威尔说。

“这些是给你的。”那人说。他递给威尔一串车钥匙和一枚信封，随后他走远了。

信封里包含着停车场中停泊着的一辆银色的阿斯顿•马丁DB9的确切位置。这辆车，在威尔找到它后，里面有着瓶装矿泉水，太阳镜以及印刷出的地图。

威尔驶出机场，从繁忙公路到乡村小径之间的转换令人惊异的迅速。道路四周的田野上种满了低矮翠绿的作物。树冠弯垂着使斑驳的阳光落在他的双手和怀里。他没有在意限速是什么，引擎转速毫无怨艾地飙升，而这种高速会让他自己的沃尔沃发出哀鸣。

天光从午后渐渐变成傍晚，他驶进一条长长的私人车道，车道两旁种着高大的柏树。在尽头，一座低矮的白色建筑物出现在一处波光嶙峋的泳池后。现代的线条与玻璃和灰墙并列。环绕着此处的藩篱被设计成一条追逐着自己尾巴的蛇的形状。

一张便条被胶带贴在前门上。威尔打开了它。

我亲爱的威尔，

你的房间是楼梯尽头的右手第一间。请将行李移至楼上，如果你想请洗个澡。为晚餐着装。它将在晚上八点就绪。

H

威尔浏览着它，又逐字读了一边，好像在仔细检验下它们象征着更有理性的意思。他把行李留在了车里，让纸条随风飘到了地上，他走进室内，用力踩踏着黑白相间的地砖。

他在厨房外停住了脚步。空气中烤肉和香料的气味，还有油的嘶声以及金属锅铲擦过锅底的声音在此刻将他带回了汉尼拔在巴尔地摩的房子。在那里时他从没考虑过将要在此时此地做的事。

汉尼拔从炉灶前侧身看他，以一记轻微的皱眉问候了他。“你没有看见便条？”

“我看见了。”威尔穿过房间，在中心岛屿旁踱步，近一点，更近些。

“你因长途旅行而疲乏。现在不是最好的时机——”

威尔越过了汉尼拔，他关上了燃气炉。

“如果现在让它冷掉晚餐会毁了的。”汉尼拔说，但他没动作去把它再次点着。

“一年。”威尔说。他抓紧了汉尼拔的白色衬衣，他拖着他，一步接着一步地缓慢巡游，威尔迫使汉尼拔后退直到他碰到了柜台。威尔将他们的身体压在一起，他闭上了眼睛，深深地呼吸着。

汉尼拔的手环绕着威尔的臂弯。“今晚我另有打算。”

“一整年。”

“好吧。”汉尼拔轻柔地说。他说话时向前靠着，眼睛碰着威尔的嘴巴。“好的。”

威尔小心地亲吻着他，逐渐加深，随后他的手指滑进汉尼拔的发间将发丝搅乱。

汉尼拔把重心前移，鼓励着威尔的动作，但他毫不强势。“去楼上。”

“为何？”

“因为你尝起来和闻起来都像你在路途中旅行了太久，如果我们要更进一步你得先去洗个澡。”

威尔皱着眉，把汉尼拔抱得更紧。“那么，你也一样。”

“当然。来吧。”

水泥厚板从墙壁中探伸出来形成阶梯，几乎是悬空的。威尔走在前面，他紧抓着汉尼拔的手臂。他把西装甩在浴室的地上，在汉尼拔调节水温的时候把一只手按在汉尼拔的肩胛之间。

“进去。”汉尼拔说。“我稍等就来。”

“不想等了。”威尔说。他抓着汉尼拔的手腕踏进了水里。几秒钟后，汉尼拔跟进，白色衬衣和深色的西裤在瞬间贴上了他的皮肤。

威尔止不住地冲他笑着。他靠上去，舔着汉尼拔脖子上的水渍，同时与那些湿了的衣物上的纽扣作斗争。

汉尼拔涂满香皂的手抚上威尔的身体。“如果你让我脱下它们，事情会更简单。”

“你闻起来真好。”威尔把脸埋进汉尼拔的脖颈，他像疯子一样傻笑。

“恐怕眼下我不能对你说同样的话。”

“你很幸运因为我没那没容易生气。不管怎样，这都不可能和船上那晚一样糟。”

“更糟。你沾满了别人的气味。”

“那些人很难闻，还是你的占有欲太强？”

“两者皆有。”

汉尼拔效率极高地清洁了他，动作间几乎没有个人情感。他的手掌冷静地划过威尔的胸膛，阴茎，双球以及臀缝内侧。他只停顿了一次，那是摩挲着威尔后背的伤疤时。

“它褪色了。”他说。

“你能再做一次。”

汉尼拔轻咬威尔的肩膀。“我要做的不止这些。”他说。

“好的。”

威尔朝他转过去，挣扎着解开了他的袖扣然后把衬衫从汉尼拔身上剥了下来。它在浴室地板上着陆，发出泼溅的声音。他解开了皮带，然后试着解开长裤的扣子。

当汉尼拔把香波揉进他的发间时，威尔全然地放弃了，他只是靠在了汉尼拔身上。“嗯呃。”他说。

汉尼拔笑了起来，几乎无声地。威尔能感受到他胸膛轻微的震颤。当汉尼拔嘲笑他时，把汉尼拔剥光这个任务的重要性提升了两倍，但汉尼拔的手指开始在他的头顶按摩，威尔在汉尼拔结束之前没法强迫自己去行动。

汉尼拔挪了挪他们两个，以便水能将威尔的身体冲洗干净。威尔在水雾后朝他眨着眼，汉尼拔除去了他剩余的衣物。

汉尼拔被晒黑了些，但除此以外汉尼拔没有变化：宽肩，肌肉在皮肤下紧绷着，胸口覆着浅灰色的毛发，精瘦的小腹。当威尔向下看去时热气在他胸口凝结。汉尼拔的阴茎半勃着，贴在他的大腿上，微微向右偏斜。

“你想要什么？”汉尼拔问。

威尔摇头。他们已经超过了一切他允许自己去想象的边界。

“那么，过来。”汉尼拔说。他关上笼头，递给威尔一条毛巾。当他们都擦干了身体后，他领着威尔进入了卧室。汉尼拔把威尔压在床上，脸部向下，依靠手臂和膝盖支撑身体。

“这是——”

汉尼拔的一只手落在他的肩胛之间，向下用力直到威尔的胸口几乎碰到床垫。这个姿势让他的臀部翘起，双腿伸展，他的阴茎在汉尼拔的仔细审阅之下变硬、变热。汉尼拔在他身后爬上了床，这让威尔干咽。汉尼拔的双手分开他的臀瓣，他靠近去舔缝隙之间，留下一道粗粝湿热的痕迹。

威尔捏紧了床单，感觉到他不能自制地发出一种像是要被扼死的声音。

“感觉好吗？”汉尼拔问，他听起来温暖而揶揄。

“再做一次。”

汉尼拔的舌头贴着威尔的洞，威尔用一只手埋住了脸。他咬着手掌。但这无法为汉尼拔每一记舔舐、舌头摩擦过敏感肌肤、不时后撤向他呼出微凉的空气令他发出的呻吟消音，直到威尔因荷载过量的不被他熟知的快感而绝望地颤抖。汉尼拔把他的双膝顶得更开，被唾液润湿的手指握住他的勃起。

“求你。”威尔说。他的肩膀垂得更低，弯起他的脊背，献出自己的身体。

汉尼拔亲吻着他脊柱的底部。“你想要什么，威尔？你想让我操你吗？”

“我…如果你想你可以。”

“这不是答案。你想要什么？”

威尔扭身去看他。他的嘴唇和下巴湿着，这让威尔想要去吻他，咬他。“我想操你。”他说，突兀而且恶狠狠的。

“好。”汉尼拔从他背上方伸手去够床头柜，然后他把一个瓶子扔到床上。他停顿了下。“我可以假设此刻我们已经跨越了坚持使用安全套这一环节？”

威尔想大笑，虽然他明白他不该笑出来。或许与汉尼拔的安全性爱这整个概念与生俱来就是该被嘲笑的。他摇头，他突然觉得自己身体里一半的血液一定都属于汉尼拔。

汉尼拔在他身边跪下。“你以前这么做过吗？”

“没。”

汉尼拔拿起了瓶子，双手不松不紧地环着它。“你想让我做这部分吗？”

威尔从他手里拿过了瓶子。“不。如果我弄错了就指出来。又或是我太快了。”

“我想让你失速。如果你弄伤我我也不介意。”

威尔不得不转开了视线。他的阴茎疼痛，他的脸颊在着火。“你不能说这种话。”

“我当然可以。如果不是我你能伤害谁？谁更罪有应得”

“汉尼拔。操。”

床凹陷了一下，当他看回去时，汉尼拔正靠着枕头躺在床上，膝盖弯曲，脚抵着床垫。他的双腿大敞，阴茎在他的小腹处完全勃起着。

“这是具有吸引力的那部分，难道不是吗？我是什么，我做过什么。你知道你无法震动我。你将你认为会毒害他人的那部分圈藏起来，但于我这毫无必要。”

威尔没法把视线从汉尼拔的身体上挪开，他躯体坚韧的平面与折角，他大腿内侧苍白、脆弱的皮肤，他的阴茎，他的嘴。

“你已经被下了毒。”威尔说。

汉尼拔慢慢地微笑，他看起来很满意。“是的。”他说。

威尔弯身，在汉尼拔双腿间跪下。他挤出瓶子内黏腻冰凉的液体，在他拇指食指和中指的摩擦下液体很快变得温暖。

“我实在不想弄伤你。”他说。

“出于意外的。”

“说我不想在不经意间弄伤你的确更精确。”

汉尼拔轻笑着，又向枕头靠了一英寸。“好的。我们过会儿可以商讨那个。”

威尔花了一会儿只是看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔真实的那一面，此时此刻与威尔共处一室，甚至是同一张床上。他把手放在汉尼拔膝盖上。他手掌下的肌肉放松地移动着，然后威尔不加考虑地吻上了那片皮肤。

汉尼拔发出的声音来自他的喉咙后方，是一个近似默读、嘴唇紧闭的小小噪音。他弯得更低，去亲汉尼拔的大腿。汉尼拔的腹肌绷紧了，他的双手松散地握成拳，落在他的身侧。他的右手在威尔第二次亲吻时握紧，随后平摊在床垫上。

威尔谨慎地将两根手指抵住汉尼拔的后穴。他能感受到那里肌肉的可以放松，他继续推送，注视着自己的手指插进汉尼拔的身体。他无法转移视线，无法抑制地抽回手指再将它们送回汉尼拔体内。他正由内自外地碰触着汉尼拔。

他的呼吸急促，仅从这个他已经开始感到眩晕。他的阴茎如此坚硬，以至于他被迫将一只手覆上它以此释放些许疼痛。他的手指再次推进，超过了第一个指关节，然后是第二个。他的手腕带动手掌转动，眼睛紧锁着他的手指探进汉尼拔身体内的那一点。

“威尔。”汉尼拔说。他听起来要喘不上气了。

“还好吗？”

他向上看去，看见汉尼拔的牙齿刮擦着他的下唇。汉尼拔看着威尔，他的凝视中浇注了贪婪而激昂的热忱。

“足够了。”汉尼拔说。“准备充足。我非常想感受你在我的身体里。”

“我是在你体内。”威尔轻柔地说。他的手指抵着灼热的内壁滑动，他注视着汉尼拔的吞咽的动作。

“这远远不够。”汉尼拔说。

威尔不确定他是不是能承受更多，但他撤出了手指，靠得更近，在阴茎上涂满了润滑剂，他扶着他的勃起抵上了他手指适才进入的地方。

“你确定？”他说。

“如果我不了解情况，我会认为你正试图让我求你。”

仅仅是这个注意已经让威尔的脉搏不齐，但他将它抛在了一边，容他在他的思维一角焚烧殆尽。不是现在。他的控制力远远不够。他自己都几乎做好了恳求的准备。

他看着汉尼拔的脸，在他进入的过程中搜索着任何形式的不适，但汉尼拔的脸庞空白沉静，眼睛闭着，嘴唇几不可查地分开。他看起来几乎像是睡着了。即使威尔将一把手术刀刻进他的身体他也会像此时一样毫不畏缩。

威尔靠上去，他的动作小心但毫无技巧，然后他去亲吻汉尼拔喉咙最底部的凹陷。当他向上看去时，汉尼拔的眼睛重新睁开了。威尔在向深处推进时与汉尼拔相互注视。汉尼拔的手覆上威尔的下巴与脖颈，他消减了他们之间的狭小距离，粗暴地吻住威尔。

他的牙齿碾磨着威尔的下唇，但他没咬下去。威尔调整呼吸，他抓住汉尼拔的肩膀，顶进汉尼拔的身体深处。他们一同喘息着，汉尼拔的胸膛在威尔呼气时上升，就像他们的身体也在适应彼此。

威尔缓慢地撤回头部。他的嘴唇从汉尼拔齿间滑过。威尔吻了汉尼拔的嘴角，他的鼻子还有他的下颌线。他调整着重心，大腿紧绷，稍稍后撤只是为了再次推进。汉尼拔向他伸手，指尖嵌进他有胯骨上的柔软肌肤。

“我不想动。”威尔低语。“我想就像这样。”

汉尼拔的身体包裹着他的阴茎收紧，他抓紧了汉尼拔，在汉尼拔脖子旁边从牙缝里挤出嘶声。汉尼拔向上推着身体，让他进入得更深。

“你想自己来做吗？”威尔说，他的嗓音不稳，他抓着汉尼拔的手收得过紧。

“不。我相信我已经声明过我的观点了。”

他的确。威尔仍想就这么呆着，埋在汉尼拔体内，但这个想法在他的欲望扩大时变得不够稳定。下一次，他会让这持续的更久。下一次，他会加长用自己手指的时间。他在他用手指插入汉尼拔的身体时还保有着足够的专注，在他还没有感受到他们的合并，相互摩擦，嵌在彼此体内时。

他向后靠，拉拽汉尼拔的胯骨直到汉尼拔平躺在床上，直到威尔得以将一只手臂穿过他的膝弯将他的一条腿向他的胸口推去。威尔盯着他们身体接连的那个地方，然后他向前冲撞。他渴望着这个，去操汉尼拔，去拥有汉尼拔。

在他开始动作的时候他们两个都陷入了沉默，除了他们都能听得见的呼吸声和肌肤摩擦的声音，以及在威尔穿刺汉尼拔的身体的潮湿声响。

“你要——”威尔被迫呼吸的生理需求中断，“你想怎么——”

“我想要你任取所需。”

威尔因为他操着汉尼拔嘴的那个生动记忆而干咽。他的冲刺变快了，绝望在他的口腔里尝起来厚重粘稠。他的手伸向汉尼拔的勃起，但汉尼拔扼住了他的手腕，他把威尔的手放在嘴边吸舔威尔的手指。

他炽热的口腔破坏了威尔的一切理智，他的每一记穿刺汉尼拔身体的动作都充满狂热。他不住地向前顶动直到他几乎失去自我意识，然后他弯下身去亲吻汉尼拔的脖子和肩膀，渴望着汉尼拔的味道与呼吸。他想听见汉尼拔的声音，威尔变化着推进的角度直到他捕捉到一个有些微尖锐的吸气。

他一次又一次的顶上同一区域，而这一定碰到了那一点。汉尼拔的手在他的发间蜷曲，他们竭尽全力地靠向对方，在粗喘抽吸间互相亲吻。威尔在他几乎是惊恐不安的抓握住汉尼拔的肩膀时高潮了，在他保持不动的同时他的指尖陷入汉尼拔的皮肉。

快感强推上他的脊椎，蒙蔽了他的双眼遮盖了他的耳朵。有那么几秒，这即为他的全部感受，随即他得知汉尼拔正从他这里偷走亲吻，偷走呼吸，他的舌头向上向下地推挤着他的，狠狠地舔着他的嘴唇。

“你想，我能…”威尔含混不清地开口，但汉尼拔没有停下亲吻给他足够的时间完成发问。他的手再次向汉尼拔的阴茎伸去，但汉尼拔把他的手腕顶在了床上。

汉尼拔在他上方伸展身体，膝盖和手肘支撑的重量恰好不会让威尔不能呼吸。这场交换似乎不是物有所值的。威尔闭上眼睛，陶醉在汉尼拔的大腿、胸膛以及阴茎在他小腹摩擦的感觉中。他抚摸着汉尼拔肩膀的弧度，一根手指跟随着不同肌肉的分界线。汉尼拔舔着他的下颚，轻咬着威尔脖子上动脉搏动的一点。威尔喜欢汉尼拔的舌头在那里的感觉，平贴在他的身体上就好像他能穿过皮肤尝到血肉。

威尔想为汉尼拔提供点什么，但任何从他嘴里蹦出来的字都会过于粗鲁，并且汉尼拔不允许他碰他，威尔捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，抬起头，亲吻他的脸庞，鼻梁直到汉尼拔闭上双眼，静止不动。

他的嘴唇如此温暖，几乎是甜蜜的。威尔在汉尼拔下唇的弧度上舔舐着，把嘴唇贴上稍下一点的地方，随后是汉尼拔的下巴，然后是汉尼拔的脸颊以及他的眼角。威尔在那里淡淡的纹路上摩擦着拇指。

“威尔…”汉尼拔的音调粗哑而紧绷。

“你想要什么？”威尔问他。

汉尼拔摇了摇头，眼睛仍闭着。“我想在你的肌肤之内生存。我想在无时不刻地品尝着你的味道。我想在手间感受你的心跳。”

威尔在他理解之后皱着眉头，感觉他应该立刻就该明白。“你没想到我真的会来。”他说。

“在你走近我的厨房前不是。”

“你计划好了一切。”

“人务须为其希望看见的结果有所准备。”

“那么此刻你希望看见的结果是什么？”

“恐怕我说不准。”

这并不意味着他不知道。汉尼拔仍然支撑着他的身体。他们躯体相接，但没有彼此挤压。威尔猛地拉了汉尼拔，将他的肘部顶开，直到汉尼拔的全副体重都落在了他的身上。他的一条腿缠住汉尼拔的，然后开始抚摸他的脊背。

“给我一年好让我理清头绪？如果这就是你想要看见的，我想你的时间观念实在是过于乐观。”

“是吗？”

“人们等着我好让我理清头绪而他们已经等了我的整个人生这么久。我不知道你希望一年能让这个有什么变化。顺便一提，我会留下。”

汉尼拔的眼睛猛然张开。他凝视着威尔的脸庞，视线中蕴含无法解读的强烈情感。

“我讨厌你的房子，特别是外边灌木的形状。这简直自命不凡得可怕，用奥罗波若来弄草坪艺术。但我还是会留下。我已经和杰克商讨过离开局里了。他向我提供了远距离签约工作。我也接到了来自国际刑警组织的几个电话。”

汉尼拔吞咽了一下。“这是租借的。”他说。“房子。有一栋正要出售，我打算带你去看看。”

“好的。我们可以明天去。并且如果你再像那样吊着我，我会抓到你的。如果我不得不借用FBI的资源，我会那么做，而且如果你的下场是被关进牢房，这就会是结局，但我能找到你。我不会再过这样的一年。如果你想甩掉我，就把我杀掉。这对我们彼此都更简单。”

在汉尼拔再次吻住他前威尔只看见汉尼拔微笑的开端。威尔的手摸上汉尼拔的屁股，在汉尼拔向前顶撞时感受到肌肉的移动。

“我不知道你是否想要我，”威尔说，“我没法思考这个问题。”

“我想。”汉尼拔说。“我想要你的全部。”

威尔的三根手指推进汉尼拔的嘴巴，是汉尼拔从他指间舔去哈克斯利的血的那三根。汉尼拔纵许它们滑向他的喉咙深处，他环绕着它们发出呻吟，一个低沉粗哑的声音，这让威尔的胃部因为热切而翻搅。他继续推进着直到他们滚到了身体侧面，所以威尔能把一只手伸进他们两之间。

汉尼拔顶着他手掌的坚硬勃起带着高温，并且汉尼拔这一次没有意图阻止威尔的动作。他狠狠吸吮着威尔的手指，脸上的表情与那一夜如出一辙，他的双眼明亮，视线像北极星一般纹丝不动。

威尔手上的动作中持有谨慎的顾虑。他的手指有节奏地在每一次撸动末端推进汉尼拔的嘴巴，就在他的拇指摩擦阴茎顶端下方时。他注视着汉尼拔，而汉尼拔在他的自制力渐渐分崩离析时没有试图遮掩。一丝明亮的颜色在他的脖颈上蔓延，他的呼吸更为沉重。威尔能在手掌上感觉到他。

他的胯骨顶向威尔的碰触，随即他的双手握住威尔的手腕，将他的手指引向更深处。这个将他在每一次抚摸时发出的噪音消减。威尔把汉尼拔向后推直到汉尼拔的后背抵上床垫，他竭尽所能地亲吻汉尼拔，舌头追逐着汉尼拔的嘴唇。

汉尼拔在高潮时咬住了威尔的指节，但这已经相当温柔了：没有流血，没有破损的皮肤。在这之后他向威尔伸手，他们蜷曲在一起，威尔的双腿纠缠在汉尼拔的腿间，汉尼拔的双臂环绕着威尔，汉尼拔的脸埋进他的锁骨下方。

威尔抚摸着汉尼拔的头发，发梢渐渐从潮湿变得干燥而蓬松。他把其中的一缕绕在手指上，以轻拉伤害着它。汉尼拔发出一个被惹恼了的声音，甩开了他的手。威尔笑了。

“我们还要为晚餐着装，还是就直接睡觉？还没到八点。我才是那个倒时差的人。”

汉尼拔轻微地叹了口气然后起身了。“至少我必须把锅清理干净。你饿吗？”

“我能吃些。”威尔停顿了，他思考着接下来的话，不确定是不是真的要说出来。

汉尼拔盯着他看。“那并非来自某人。”

“这不是我想问的。”威尔深呼吸一次。“如果我没有出现在这儿，你会怎么做？”

“我没有任何计划。我相信我的自制能够保持冷静。它几乎一直如此。”

“我觉得那个句子里有个转折。”

汉尼拔站起身将家居服从衣橱门里拿出来。“我能宽恕的程度有一定的界限。即便是对你。如果你因失去婚姻以及孩子的闲逸生活而苦恼，我必须坦白这对你而言从不可能。自从我们相遇的那一天开始。”

威尔冲他笑了。他没法克制自己。“有这么久了，嗯哼？”

汉尼拔暂停了系纽扣的动作。“你不信我？”

“我坚信你将会将那一虚构的我的家庭屠戮殆尽，是的。”

“这令你高兴？”

“不，但它没让我惊讶。让我高兴的是，明显地，你从给我带了早餐的那一天就开始追求我了。”

汉尼拔把家居服上的绳结系紧，他用的力道比必要的稍微大些。“我拒绝将我的行为如此描述。”

“这不精确吗？”

“是极简主义”

“有些东西再将他们简化至基础成分时更容易被参透。”

“有些事物即使繁复也足够精简，因为它们本不应经过任何简化。”

“美并非瞬时的。如果它以繁复的组合被人所见，那么它也会以帕依喀更细的粒子呈现。你只需看得更仔细些。”

汉尼拔顿住了，有一个片刻他只是分开了嘴唇，但随后他迅速地转身离开。

“我会做些简餐。”他说。“你准备好后下来。”

威尔在汉尼拔离开后坐在船上，他的双手按着脸庞，就像他需要这种物理压力来平息他不断翻涌上来的笑意。他带着一个让他面颊酸痛的傻笑浏览过汉尼拔的衣橱。他找到与汉尼拔穿着的居家服配对的深蓝色棉质睡衣。他洗了手，一溜烟小跑到楼下，脚底拍着水泥地面。

汉尼拔正在厨房，以冷鸭肉与柑橘为原料烹饪。

“我能帮忙吗？”威尔问。

汉尼拔的刀下动作在他看向威尔时减缓了。“你的行李还留在车里？”他问。

“为什么，你想让我换衣服吗？”

“你明白我不想。到这来。”

威尔绕过中央岛屿，汉尼拔拽着他，将他拉进。他的鼻梁沿着威尔的脖颈摩擦，嗅闻着他。汉尼拔的手臂环绕着威尔的要，继续切着蔬菜。

威尔靠在他的胸膛上，闭上了眼睛。他感到安全。愚蠢的，但无可否决。他想着如果在此处沉眠是否能驱减他的噩梦。

“嫩芝麻菜与鸭肉，佐以核桃与血橙。”汉尼拔说。“冰箱里冷藏着柠檬脯炖羊肉，如果你之后还饿的话。”

“我之后可能直接睡着了。你想让我住客卧吗？”

“我认为如果你有一些私人空间对你更好。与此同列，阿斯顿•马丁注册在你的名下。你能在储物箱内找到相关文件。”

“你不想让我觉得是被困在这里的。”

“我的个人意志于此曾有分异。但就整体而言，不，我不希望你认为你是被困住的。”

“我现在处于对你产生幻想的危险边缘。”

汉尼拔用刀和手掌收集起蔬菜，将它平铺在沙拉表面。他停顿片刻，手指扫过威尔的手背。“你可以保留那些幻想。作为过去一年的补偿。”

他向后退步，拿起了餐盘，一只放在手上，一只平衡在他的小臂，正如威尔曾在汉尼拔的餐厅里做过的一样。“我们可以在阳台用餐，”他说，“你能去取红酒吗？”

“当然。”

他们注视着夕阳在一条支离破碎的横杆上下沉，眼前是一片被逐渐变弱的光线染红的原野。

“我不需要它们，你知道，”威尔说，“幻想。”

“我理解它们可成为一部分令人愉悦的所有物。”

“不全是。它们能屏蔽真相。”

“如果另一部分是我你不愿全然了解的曾经，这是可以理解的。”

“是我的过去中有我不愿细想的部分。但这不等同于我希望它们从未发生。”

汉尼拔向田野望去。他的眼睛深邃，目光没有聚焦。“我很难相信这一点。”他说。

“和你在一起时我或许不是一个更好的人，但我表现得更像个人。你让我感知到了我的人性。”

汉尼拔举起他的玻璃酒杯，在他啜饮前轻柔地晃动着液体。他的手向上伸展，落在了威尔的脖颈上。他仍然目视前方，但他的嘴唇弯出一个模糊的笑。

“也许我们彼此了解的程度比我假想得更为深刻。”他说。


	18. Chapter 18

第二日的清晨，当汉尼拔他身旁指引方向时，威尔正在偏僻的小径上握着阿斯顿•马丁的方向盘乱转。

“我此前从没出过国，”威尔说，“我甚至连加拿大都没去过。”

“当你适应之后我会带你去巴黎。还有翡冷翠。威尼斯嘉年华。任何你想去的地方。”

“先试着一起住一段时间再看看是不是我们俩都能存活下去。”

汉尼拔向他投去愉悦的一瞥。“乐观主义，难道你不是吗？”

“在我父亲之后我还没有和任何人一起住过。我曾在新奥尔良的一个公交车站睡了两个月，只是因为我没法忍受有一个室友的生活而我一个人租不起一整间公寓。在我想一个人呆着的时候我会变成一个彻头彻尾的混球，别小看我的能耐。”

“我不曾低估你。”

威尔瞧着他。“是没有。但有时候你想着我比你应该去想的要多上许多，这也一样糟。”

“也许。那栋房子足够大，我们可以在必要时轻易避开彼此。”

“你还是坚持两间卧室，对不对？”

汉尼拔笑出了声。“你刚刚正告诉我你有多么注重私人空间。”

“但不管怎样那个主意不错。”如果他在噩梦中让汗水浸湿汉尼拔的床单，又或是拿胳膊肘给汉尼拔身上来那么一下，对他们两个而言都挺不错的。

汉尼拔向他探去，手落在威尔的后颈上。“我的床总是欢迎你的，不论出于什么原因。”

“你不必把这个说出来。”

“如果你不相信我别的，请相信我对你会始终坦诚如一。”

威尔感到他脑内紧绷的弦松弛了些。他的确放松了，尽管发生了这一切。“我把温斯顿留给了阿拉娜，但我会让她把他送到这儿来。我在离开前签了引渡文件，为了万一。”

“温斯顿？”

“大概两英尺半那么高，耳朵上的毛很长，会掉很多毛的那一只？”

“啊。我们从没正式认识介绍过彼此。只有温斯顿？”

“你想过我会把他们全部都带来？”

“我对此有所准备。”

威尔盯着尘土飞扬的路面，试着别让他的下巴掉下来。“这可真…真的？”

“我对它们不甚在意，但我理解它们是你生活的一部分。在我年幼时我已习惯于更恶劣的情况。”他顿了顿。“你将会让它远离我的房间。”

“他。不是它。”

汉尼拔向前倾身，表示了解。“为什么是温斯顿？”

“我正巧在这些事开始前找到了他。有几次他曾在我梦游时跟在我身后，试着叫醒我。我没法丢下他。”

“我会尽最大努力与和平地他共处一室。”

“谢谢你。”

“你为了最离奇的事而感谢我。”

“这很重要。他对我来说很重要。”

“我明白。我也曾想过会有更多。法国也有许多流浪犬只。我指的是我的确给你买了一辆车，并且没得到致谢的只言片语。”

“我不会因为这车而感谢你的。浪费钱。华而不实。”

“你喜欢它的引擎。”

威尔在踩上油门的时候试着掩饰他的窃笑。“可能有点。”他说。

“路口就在前方，向左转。”

威尔从干路上驶下而这条路作为干路是在过于狭窄，他开上了一条被车辙覆满的碎石子小路。高草与薰衣草在他们路过时摇摆着。他们翻过了一座小山坡，威尔在山坡另一面看见了那栋房子，大约有四分之一英里远：老旧的，苍白的石块，贴近地面，木质横梁而屋顶的砖瓦散落成无数小块。

“那一个？”威尔说。

“是的。”

“那是个废墟。”

“你喜欢你可以亲手修复的东西。”

威尔之前为了检阅这房子曾停下了车，而有一半的他已经爱上了它，他再次朝它驶去，凹凸不平的路面在轮胎下咯吱作响。随着他们之间的距离缩短，房子看起来更为破旧了：墙体上有个像他的头那么大的漏洞，在屋顶上还有一个，剥落的油漆，缺失的石灰涂料。并没有任何他不能去修补或是更替的东西，但他不得不开口请求以便让它变成个能住人的地方。

“我没有很擅长弄管道。”他说。

“我们能雇人做这个。任何你喜欢的。只做你认为必要的部分。”

他想自己亲手完成这一切。但除了管道也没有很糟。

“你看过室内吗？“

“还没。”

他们发现大门不仅没有上锁，甚至还是半开的状态。一只山羊冲他们喷鼻息，跑到了厨房餐桌下面，然后消失在了隔壁房间。裂纹布满了几条地砖，但它们中的大部分还是完好的。威尔试着开了水龙头，自来水仍在供应，水流清澈。

“你真的想要这地方吗？”

“你怎么看？”汉尼拔问。

威尔点头。它让他感到一种被忽视已久的感觉，并且它对改头换面充满希望。他在沃夫查普的房子在他刚刚找到它的时曾给他相同的印象，尽管那没有像这里一样一团糟。原野在四周延展，也同沃夫查普一样，空旷，但生机盎然。在八月，这里的草地会变成与前门上斑驳的油漆一样的暗金色。

“我们今天就能签字。唯一条约是厨房与餐厅中的一切构画的最终决定权在我。”

威尔把汉尼拔推向墙壁亲吻了他，他的手放在汉尼拔的脸颊与脖颈上，而他的吻潮湿而深入，毫无在片刻内结束的预兆。汉尼拔因为惊讶发出了一个低沉的声音，随即他将威尔拉得更近。他的手落在威尔的胯骨上。

在几分钟后他们分开了，彼此都在粗喘。威尔将额头贴上汉尼拔的。

“我想这是所有人为我做的事中最好的一件。”

“你意识到有一部分原因是为了不让你无聊？如果我们两个都百无聊赖，生活毫无疑问地会变成一场浩劫。”

威尔微笑了。“我知道。我不介意。我也在想接下来的打算。”

“它得到了你的认可，我很高兴。”

“那么你呢？”威尔后撤了几英尺，以便能看着汉尼拔。“第二件乐器怎么样了？”

“放弃第一样比我想象中的困难一些。但我的议程中已有几件事。”

威尔盯着他。

“我没有要去杀掉任何人。”汉尼拔说。

“如果新鲜尸体开始从停尸间消失，人们会问问题的。”

“拜托，威尔。我不是个贼。”

“你不会告诉我的，对吗？”

“不是现在。但没有任何不合规定的事，除了我保有的自由或许能被称为是一桩违法的事。”

“我的也是，或许。当前状态下。”

“是的。”汉尼拔暂停片刻。“在劳兹小姐的书出版时你应该回家，至少回去一个月。”

“那么人们就好问我些我已经回答过一百遍的愚蠢问题了吗？”

“因此他们不必来这儿找到你以便能问你些愚蠢的问题。”

“没人会乘飞机来法国只为了和我说几句话的。”

“我想你低估了书籍将要拥有的公众注意以及你在故事中占有的地位。你曾读过任何关于你的文章吗？”

“没有，除非杰克把它凑到我鼻子底下，问我在说出那些鬼话的时候脑袋里是不是进了水。”

汉尼拔微笑了。“我想象得到。在大众眼中，你正在向某种古典亦或是现代浪漫的角色转变，在这一点上请你务必相信我。若是你在书发表后开始收到仰慕者寄来的邮件，我不会感到惊讶。”

“那个…可能已经发生过了？几个月前劳兹给我转发了一些东西。我告诉她我不想看那些。”

有几秒钟，汉尼拔只是闭上了眼睛，无声地笑着。“你当然收到过。为了新书发布回去一段时间。你的朋友们见到你会很开心。”

威尔叹了口气。“好吧。它在九月出版。到那时候或多或少地，我已经完成改造这个了。”

“如果必要，我们可以同时留着另一处，还有它极为自大的园艺造型。”

威尔偏转他的头，直到他们的鼻梁相互磨蹭，然后他再次亲吻了汉尼拔。他把汉尼拔歇在他胯上的手拽开，与他十指交握。他们走过了整栋房子，一个房间接着下一个，拉开百叶窗放进阳光。

 

全文终


End file.
